What Happens In The End
by Summery-ice
Summary: A little cliche being a time turner fic, but bare with me and my first ever fic, that said, you know the drill mione gets sent back in time...HG:SB OoTP spoilers. NonHBP or DH compliant.
1. How it Began

Chapter 1

She could hear whispering on the second landing, four males to be exact, as she inched further up the staircase. No noise was made as each of her four paws padded across the floor. Reaching the dark and gloomy landing, blending in perfectly with its inky blackness, she noticed a sliver of light coming from the second door, the whispering growing louder and more distinct. She moved forward crouched low, stopping just before the light touched her. Two pinpricks of light, the only sign of her silent presence, surveyed the door. Inwardly she smiled, she recognised the voices, knew them very well. With that thought she slowly and quietly edged towards the door silently opening it with her nose just enough for her sleek body to ease through. A loud creak rent through the near silent room as her long thick tail accidentally bumped the door.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

She had to pull her ears down as the sound of the shout seemed to travel to the core of her brain. It was a tall boy with red hair that was widely known in their world, his name, Ronald Weasley.

"Sweet Circe Hermione, I know you don't have much chance to change into your animagus form, but do you have to use us, your loyal and great friends, as your prey?" Asked a bewildered, black tousle haired, bespectacled boy, who was none other than The Harry Potter. He had taken his wand out from the first sound and was only now lowering it shakily back to his side.

"Brilliant!" The other two occupants of the room finally making themselves heard. Both were identical to the last freckle however Hermione recognised, still in her form, which was Fred and which was George Weasley.

"Absolutely brilliant Hermione! Those two," Fred said pointing to Harry and Ron, "have finally rubbed off on you. Had I been unaware that only you have this form, I wouldn't have thought you had it in you!" he gushed, no doubt taking something from this to use for his own purposes.

Hermione grinned widely at this, the downfall of Voldemort had wrought a change in many people. While never to be mistaken, let it be known that Hermione still hated getting in trouble, still considered her education and knowledge her number one priority, this however did not mean that one couldn't have a laugh once in a little while, or perhaps a little more. Even Harry was more jovial these days, and it was worth it if it made her friends happy.

"I only did it so as not to wake anybody, and besides with Fred and George here I figured it a good time to go sneaking around and see if I overhear anything to prevent another occurrence like last time." She said, looking over at the twins, yet not voicing that they really presented themselves as lovely targets.

"Aw c'mon 'Mione, it was harmless, and your lucky we improved it, otherwise it would have made your hair fall out." Piped up Fred, his face a picture perfect representation of _non_-innocence.

Hermione felt her jaw drop, her words getting caught in her throat. "Well… thank you?" she said among snickering from all four boys. "Just so you know Messrs Weasley's, my hair still flashes hot pink from time to time." As soon as she said this she wished she hadn't, the four boys, while trying to contain their laughter before, seemed unable to do so now as they burst out laughing.

"Anyway Hermione" Harry managed after a few minutes of trying to catch his breath. "When did you get here? You were supposed to come at half past three this afternoon."

Hermione smiled suddenly as to why she had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place so late. "Because-" she said brightly "-I've gotten my Hogwarts letter _and-_" she said a little louder realising that the boys were about to speak "-I got Head Girl!"

A round of Congratulations was issued until Harry voiced his question yet again. "Yeah, but that doesn't exactly explain why you decide to show at midnight does it?"

"Oh well, my parents decided to invite the family over to celebrate, and it only ended a while ago." She said quickly hoping to appease them. "I was going to leave it and come tomorrow, but my parents were going to drive up to my aunties early in the morning."

"It's good that you did decide to arrive tonight," said George. "Mum and Sirius were beginning to have kittens." A silence greeted his statement so he continued "You know how mum gets, and Sirius reckoned you got attacked by Death Eaters or something."

"Oh," Hermione said quite surprised and more than a little confused, "I was under the impression that they have apprehended all the Death Eaters last I heard, I mean I would have sent an owl, but there's no point when it would have arrived here only a few minutes before myself, and my floo isn't connected."

"He's just worried Hermione." Harry said quietly. "And there is no telling how many more of them are actually out there." Harry was fast becoming the voice of reason. Hermione really couldn't fault Mrs Weasley or Sirius, _especially_ Sirius considering what the man went through.

Sirius' presence would always be a source of wonderment. After falling through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year, well everyone had naturally thought him dead. The problem was that, not even the ministry itself knew what this Veil was or did exactly. During the war the studies were intensified on the Veil when some hapless ministry official got too close and vanished, and what they found was that it was more of a holding place than anything else, a 'Human Storage Facility' in Ron's lovely terms. Time just plainly did not exist. Further studies on it, showed that what ever goes in, can also come out, with the exception that something of equal or greater value replaces it.

This information had stunned people, especially Harry, because if what they were saying was true, Sirius was alive and exactly like he was when he went in. The only problem being that, as a convicted murderer, there was really no point in doing anything as he would have been freed from stasis and then sent directly to Azkaban.

Hermione remembered those days as one of the worst. She couldn't even begin to comprehend Harry's anger when he was told that, for the time being, it would be detrimental to Sirius' life if they had him brought back. However six months later, a group of death eaters had been caught, among them was Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew. The news that Pettigrew, who was not only alive, but caught among Death Eaters, shocked the wizarding world to no end. Then it was only after being forced to take Veritaserum and undergo extensive questioning, that the Minister of Magic was forced to admit Sirius Black's innocence.

Harry it seemed was on his last temper strings, but as it happened Dumbledore proposed that the person who banished Sirius beyond the Veil in the first place should be sufficient in replacing him there. The moral outcry that arose looked set to send Harry spare. Outrage was shouted on the streets, namely from Voldemort sympathisers. But in the end it was agreed that it was better to have an innocent man out in the community rather than him living for eternity as a non-being, than allowing a convicted Death Eater to perhaps get a chance of escaping Azkaban again. And so it was that Bellatrix had been fronted to replace him.

Hermione didn't really remember the re-union that happened when Sirius got out, it was all too much on everybody involved. It seemed like such a blur, but then it hadn't really lasted too long, as the war decided to erupt to its full extent a few days later.

Bringing Hermione out of her revere was a knock on the door, looking around she smiled, it was as if thinking of the man had summoned him.

"Hermione, when did you come? I didn't hear you come in or even go up the stairs." Sirius said standing in the door way smiling, he had changed over the months after the war, he finally cut his hair, but still left it stylishly long, and it seemed that freedom suited him just fine, he was always smiling now.

Hermione was about to reply when Ron cut in front of her "She snuck up as an animagus and nearly gave us all a heart attack!" He said dramatically placing his hand over his heart.

"Ah, I see." It was said softly and Sirius had a gleam in his eyes. "The reason for the banshee type screech is now explained, I thought it was my mothers portrait again." He finished, winking as Fred, George and Harry tried to stifle they're laughter, causing Ron to go his brilliant shade of red.

"Oh come on Sirius you've gone and embarrassed our 'ickle Ronikins" Hermione couldn't help herself say it, she knew just how much Ron hated people saying that, which again caused him to turn more red, and start grumbling under his breath. She turned back to Sirius and opened her arms wide and said "Are you Mr Black just going to stand in the doorway or are you going to give me a proper welcome?"

For a moment Hermione thought that she saw him pale slightly, but before she could on it further, he walked over and gave her a warm hug. "Heard from Dumbledore you made Head Girl, congratulations Hermione." He whispered in her ear. As she made to move away, her long necklace with the pendant under the shirt brushed along Sirius' hand "What's that?" he asked almost instantly.

Hermione figured there was no point in hiding it, she did in third year and the secret was exposed to her friends anyway. "It's my time turner" she stated simply, pulling it out. She heard two groans coming from Harry and Ron.

"Don't tell us you resumed all your classes for N.E.W.T's again, do you want a reminder of what it was like in third year?" Ron said bemused

Although slightly miffed at his statement, Hermione would admit that in her third year things didn't go exactly as planned, but she simply put it down as being far too young for that kind of responsibility. The thing that miffed her was that Ron seemed to forget that her studies came a close second to her dearest friends. Yes at the age of 17 she was considered one of the pretty girls in school, yes she had dated a few times, but Hermione's academic achievements were a lot more important to think about than all those other things.

"Ron, I'm perfectly capable in handling it now, besides I didn't take every subject."

"What? You skipped Divination?" he shot back.

She opened her mouth to retort, but found herself imitating a fish with absolutely nothing of value coming out. So he was right and that put her in her place. She instead smiled sheepishly to the laughter her long pause bought.

"OK, everyone to bed, now!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, "Or Molly will have my head if she wakes up." Leading them out of the little room to much grumbling he steered them towards the stairs. Hermione was trailing her hand along the banister when suddenly someone shouted.

"NO! Don't touch the ban-." shouted Fred, but before he could finish what he was saying it was too late, there was a loud bang that shook the floors and Hermione got flung in the air before being sent tumbling down the stairs. In all the confusion she felt a crack in her leg, but before she could register what it was she felt the time turner around her neck. Reaching for it so it didn't smash, she neared the bottom of the stairs flinging out her arm to break her fall. Too late did she realise that she was holding the time turner in that hand, and before her head hit the bottom step, she felt a sharp pain in her hand and a heard a tinkling of glass, when everything went black.

The five men who had run down the stairs in hopes to stop her falling all the way had stopped dead in their tracks as they witnessed the girl before them fade to nothing. Looking around frantically, they all wondered what had happened. Then the four boys looked to Sirius for an answer and all they got was a wide eyed Sirius saying, almost to himself.

"So it really was her."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me. If you got any suggestions, they're welcome, constructive criticism welcomed with open arms please review. *Slightly edited, while my spelling and grammar isn't fantastic, some of the missing texts, courtesy of Fan Fic, were inexcusable.


	2. Joking Right?

DISCLAIMER: I own everything in my dreams. In reality I can just go and kick myself for not thinking it up sooner.and that has left me with owning NOTHING  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The blackness was suddenly making sense.well not really, but it is possible though that Hermione was gaining consciousness due to the fact she could personally count every muscle residing in the human body. Everything hurt, and it didn't help either that her right leg and head felt as though someone had taken a SledgeHammer to them.  
  
The agonisingly slow process of waking up entirely was interrupted by what Hermione could guess to be a sound wave that was slightly comprehensible, so she instead decided to strain her ears to make out what it was.  
  
"Who is."  
  
".Broken."  
  
".get here?"  
  
She could hear words, but she'd be blowed to know what they were on about. Feeling it was safe to do so, she ventured to open her eyes.bad idea! The moment she did it felt as though knives went through them.  
  
"She's waking up" came a voice that seemed to be oddly above her and behind her all at the same time. Trying again she manages to squint with one eye allowing her to make out blurry shapes.  
  
"Hello, are you alright?"  
  
Trying to get up only proved to be another mistake on her part, managing to only shift awkwardly, causing the pain to re-double.  
  
"No, no don't move.we'll get Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Now she was really confused, Hermione could have sworn to all that was good that she had heard the person say 'Madam Pomfrey'.this would have been very comforting had she been at Hogwarts, but she's not.she just couldn't be. The panic that was now slowly starting to set in was put on hold by a very strict sounding sharp voice.  
  
"Mr. Potter! What on earth do you think you're doing? Oh! Dear me!"  
  
'Ah, too loud' thought Hermione, as she saw that yet another blurry figure had joined the others, there were about five now, or so she had counted.  
  
"Boys, what have you done to this girl?!" the new blurry figures voice continued ringing.  
  
"We didn't."  
  
"We swear we were only."  
  
"We found her like this Professor McGonagall"  
  
After a brief pause the blurry figure that was labelled Professor McGonagall spoke again in what, Hermione was relieved to hear, a lot less sharper tone.  
  
"Very well, I'll take her up to the hospital wing, go to the Great Hall and start on your breakfast"  
  
It was at the precise moment when Hermione felt herself be magically lifted onto a stretcher, that it hit her.Professor McGonagall? Hospital Wing? Mr. Potter? And earlier, one of the blurry figures, that sounded male, was rattling on about Madam Pomfrey! What on God's green earth was she doing in Hogwarts? Also according to McGonagall, in the morning no less. She was supposed to be inside 12 Grimmauld Place, at midnight! And as if everything wasn't strange enough, Harry was here too.  
  
The thoughts going through her head were going a mile a minute till she really couldn't put two and two together, not that she could to begin with. Therefore, she came to a conclusion, she had hit her head something awful on the mysterious tumble she took, and has been knocked silly. That's when she felt the comfort of the blackness again.  
  
* * *  
  
Feeling herself waking up, she tried to prevent it by burying herself further into the warmth that was enveloping her. However, after a few minutes of fruitless struggling, which only caused her to gain consciousness a lot faster, she admitted defeat and opened her eyes. Blearily peering around her, as the brightness slightly stung her eyes, she blinked to get her vision righted. Almost at once she noticed she was in the hospital wing. The whiteness, an immediate source of the brightness, along with disinfectant smell were a dead give away.  
  
To say that she was slightly panicking would have been a down right understatement. However being the logical person that she was, some questions needed to be answered before she went into full blown hysterical mode. That in mind, she grabbed some skin from her forearm and give it a hard and twisting pinch.It took all that she had in her to stop a yelp escaping from her self inflicted pain, this had now obviously ruled out dreaming, which in her opinion was not too good a sign.  
  
"Ah, your awake miss" a voice broke through her panicked mind. As she looked over she noticed Madam Pomfrey bustling over to her with her usual few hundred phials of potions, however there seemed to be something.well.different about her for a lack of a better word, Hermione just couldn't place it.  
  
"I have mended your broken leg Miss, quite nasty if you ask me, you would need to be careful on it for a few days, it might be a little stiff and sore, but that is to be expected. Young kids these days, what you lot get up to is beyond me." She had said in what to seemed to be one breath; Hermione just managed to blink in reply before she continued.  
  
"I have also mended you head, that was some fall you must have took Miss, you were out for two days, but here are some potions to help with the headache you no doubt still have, and also to help with any difficulties that you may experience in your leg."  
  
Hermione just took the two bottles Madam Pomfrey handed her; she was still in shock as to her presence here. When she looked up however, she saw what it was that seemed so different about the schools mediwitch. Her hair didn't have a strand of grey in it! Undoubtedly most wouldn't worry too much, but Hermione considered herself to be a really good judge of character, and Madam Pomfrey didn't seem the type to just suddenly shoot out to the nearest beauty store to make herself look younger.  
  
"Dear, are you quite alright? You look a little pale." The mediwitch said snapping Hermione out of her bewildered state and leaning over, placing her hand on Hermione's forehead. Hermione gritted her teeth and stole herself; she just had to ask for the sake of her sanity.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, have.have you, erm, done something with your hair?" She managed to stammer out in a slightly squeaky voice. That being out in the open now, Hermione realised that Madam Pomfrey was looking at her as though she had lost her mind and was raving mad. And if she were honest with herself, she probably had finally cracked.  
  
"Dear" Madam Pomfrey started, her look turning to one of sympathy and concern "You must still be feeling a little off balance after your fall, but you must have confused me with somebody else. I'll go and inform the Headmaster that you have finally woken up, we are after all interested as to how you got here, and most importantly who you are." She finished and walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
Blinking. That is all Hermione could do at that moment. Blink. What Madam Pomfrey had said shook her so badly to the core, words just couldn't explain it. '.and most importantly who you are.' Those words echoed through her head repeatedly. What did she mean 'who you are' how could she not know her, she did after all cure Hermione of turning into a cat like thing in her second year not to mention all the other times she was in the hospital wing. Didn't know her? This was getting more ludicrous by the second; Hermione's brain was doing some thing now that was considered impossible by the whole population of Hogwarts.It was on overload.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss, my name is Albus Dumbledore, in short, however if you would like my full name I'd be more than happy to oblige" the Headmaster said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Now it was Hermione's turn to look at the speaker as though he were barking mad. He was introducing himself her, Hermione Granger, one of the famously dubbed Golden Trio!  
  
"Y-You, don't know me?" she asked, her voice just barely containing her hysterics, she wanted answers. Now!  
  
"I do not believe so Miss, you were found at the bottom of a staircase, injured. We had hoped you would be able to tell us how you came to be here." Professor Dumbledore said, and although he still had a twinkle in his eye, his look was a little more serious and his blue eyes were piercing hers as if searching for an answer there. Hold on, wasn't he an Occlumens? She suddenly thought, but then shrugged it away, he could probably do a lot of things that most others can't, and right now she had more pressing issues to be getting on with.  
  
"Well Professor" she started delicately and as calmly as she could, which was rather surprising at just how smoothly that did come out, thank Merlin she was a Gryffindor. "You see, I'm a bit.confused, as to how I got here, I mean, I remember something exploding, and then I fell down the stairs, and then the next thing I know I'm, here, at Hogwarts."  
  
The silence that filled the air after her statement could've made Voldemort nervous. It felt to her as though she was on death row or something.  
  
"Hmm, interesting" Dumbledore suddenly spoke up causing Hermione to visibly start. "Tell me Poppy, have there been any other injuries that this girl has sustained that have looked suspicious." Madam Pomfrey frowned at this.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Headmaster, she had the bumps and bruises, the broken leg, the gash on her head, and that's about all." She finished still frowning "Though there was strange lacerations in the palm of her left hand, there was glass stuck in there which I cleaned out." She said this time frowning in confusion.  
  
'Glass?' Hermione thought, what could she have done to get glass stuck in her hand, nobody just leaves glass lying around the bottom of the stairs, not even Peeves is that moronic. So what could ha.that train of thought ceased completely, her eyes widening and a look of disbelief replaced her look of confusion. 'No way!' she thought, there just could have been no way that.well.that! Could have happened.  
  
"Poppy, I wish to speak with the young lady alone for a moment" interjected the Headmaster seeing the girls' face expression change. At his words the mediwitch left to her office with a quiet "Of course Headmaster."  
  
"Now Miss," he said again after the door closed "would you like to tell me anything?" looking at her with twinkling eyes.  
  
Hermione managed to nod and to take a deep breath before she found her voice. "Well sir," she began "I, um, was holding a time-turner in that hand" she finished almost in a whisper. For some reason saying it out loud made it sound about ten times worse than it did in her head.  
  
"Ah" said Dumbledore his long beard twitching slightly "A time-traveller that would explain how you know the schools mediwitch, which leads me to believe that you go to this school too, don't you?"  
  
Hermione nodded in response, this was just getting down right scary, if she had travelled through time, it must have been to the past seeing as how Madam Pomfrey looked younger, but then, how far had she travelled, even Dumbledore didn't seem to know her.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering what year it is Miss?" he asked as if reading her mind, but didn't bother with an answer, he just continued. "It is the 5th of September 1975"  
  
If Hermione was pale before it was probably nothing compared to her now, whatever blood was left in her face, rushed out faster than Draco Malfoy out of the Forbidden Forest in their first year. '1975?' this could defiantly NOT be happening to her. What had she done to deserve this? Sure she might be an annoying twit in the classroom with her hand waving in the air every other minute, but did it really warrant this?!  
  
As if sensing her distress Dumbledore voiced his solution "It is nothing to panic about my dear, we will find a way to get you back to your own time, as it is, time-turners are quite the new discovery here, but we will get one when we can. In the mean time, I'm sure you'd like to continue studying, and a plausible reason for you're late coming can be thought up. Incidentally, what year is it that you come from?" the last question was asked almost as thought he'd been dying to ask it.  
  
"1997, sir" Hermione squeaked, at least she still had her vocal chords. All of this still seemed unreal.  
  
"22 years, that is quite a gap," Dumbledore said almost cheerfully. "Well it's settled then, you will resume your studies in this time. As for your name you may use you first name as it might be very confusing for you otherwise, however your last name must be changed, so forgive my rudeness for not asking your name to begin with, we wouldn't want any slip ups" he said almost chuckling this time.  
  
"Hermione sir, Hermione Gr.uh, I mean, Miriel" she finished, that was harder than she thought, she now felt sympathetic towards Harry when in their third year he claimed to be Neville.  
  
"Hermione Miriel? Excellent, now I assume you know the rules about time- turners seeing as you had one in possession, quite impressive for such a young mind, for your studies I presume?" he asked  
  
"Yes sir.to uh, both" Hermione finished un-certainly she still felt like she was going to wake up soon.  
  
Chuckling the Headmaster spoke again "As you know, you can't have just appeared onto this earth, so I believe it would be safe to say you were a transfer from say Durmstrang?" he finished as though he was going to be opposed. But Hermione had no intention of doing so; she was still in shock. Instead she chose to nod her head.  
  
"Excellent, we will get your supplies for you, so there is no need to worry about that. And tomorrow if Madam Pomfrey says you are fit enough to go, you will be introduced to the school, and be sorted. Until then Miss Miriel" saying his bit he swept out of the hospital wing.  
  
Dazed beyond everything, Hermione just stared after him wide eyed and once again blinking, which was interrupted by the mediwitch herself as she came bustling back in, holding yet another phial of potion.  
  
"This Miss Miriel is a sleeping potion, drink it so you rest properly, Dumbledore has informed me of your trip from Durmstrang, therefore you need all the rest you can get " she said holding it out and waiting for Hermione to take it. Damn these potions tasted bad, you'd think wizards having all this power would be able to make them taste better, she thought as she pulled a face.  
  
"You will have a check-up tomorrow morning, Good day" the mediwitch said, exiting leaving Hermione to her thoughts for a few seconds before the potion kicked in. She felt confident that once she woke up, it would have all been a bad dream, and she would be able to tell Harry and Ron about it, and laugh.  
  
She felt the potion take affect, her eyes drifting shut. Yeah, she thought as the last of her thoughts drifted from her mind, funny that being sorted all over again.  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter peoples, sorry its so long and droning, but I wanted to get all of that out of the way so that things can start happening. I would like to thank the people that have reviewed. If you've ever written a story you would know how important those things are =D.and as always people, REVIEW! They're all welcome, the good the bad and the ugly! 


	3. Newbie

Disclaimer: **If** I owned ANY of this I wouldn't be writing FanFic, I'd be writing the actual book!

Chapter 3

When Hermione woke up the next morning, it was to the same brightness and disinfectant smell of the hospital wing from the day before. So reaching for the chain that the time-turner hung around her neck on, it was confirmed, she, Hermione Granger, went back in time by about 22 years.

"Good morning Miss Miriel, I trust you slept well" Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain surrounding her bed. She pulled back Hermione's covers to expose her right leg. "Now I'll need you to bend your leg up" she said while pushing her leg back.

"Ouch! Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Hermione had broken her leg before in the sixth year, but it was defiantly not this bad.

"No, Miss Miriel, it's not, however you broke your leg in three places. How? I don't even want to know, but it will be a little sore for a while." She continued bending and straightening her leg, slightly easing the stiffness. "Now Professor Dumbledore has requested that you make your way down to the Great Hall after this. He has left your robes here and you are to be introduced to the school and sorted. He also mentioned that you know where the Great Hall is."

Oh well, Hermione thought as the shock started to wear off. She had learnt in the past that no matter how bad things seem they could _always _be worse. Madam Pomfrey was busy now checking her head, before she finished she cautioned with exaggerated tones that she is known for.

"Now Miss Miriel, these were very serious injuries you sustained, please be careful in the future, and don't do anything too exuberant, as I know its too much to ask for more, in the next few weeks."

"Aw come on Madame Pomfrey, you sound as if I were on my death bed, it was _only _a broken leg and a little bump on the head" Hermione said, she really hated being fussed over especially over something like this, you were not best friends with Harry Potter with out being in the hospital wing a few hundred times in one year, it came with the package.

"Young kids these days" Oh no, thought Hermione, another one of her lectures…and sure enough, "You lot don't realise the dangers you put your selves in, that 'little bump on the head' caused you to black out for two days, and…" Hermione just blocked out her voice, she had heard this talk too many times. Instead she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up gingerly. Damn! Madam Pomfrey wasn't kidding when she said the leg would be sore.

"…you will all be the end of me." Was the only thing the Hermione caught of the lecture. She hobbled around the bed to get the robes that Madam Pomfrey mentioned earlier. It was at this time that Hermione's first test came of 'knowing the rules about time-travelling'. Obviously she knew where the bathroom in the hospital wing was, but here she wasn't _supposed_ to.

"Miss Miriel, do you know where to go?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking slightly puzzled at the girl in front of her.

"Of course I…I don't" crap, thought Hermione, that was close. She was about to say of course she did, she had gone to the hospital wing bathroom heaps of times. 

* * *

An hour later, after Madam Pomfrey insisted that Hermione take extra pain killing potions with her, and fussing over her leg, Hermione found herself limping through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, her footsteps echoing around her. She looked at her watch and realised that even though she travelled through time, the time on her watch stayed the same.

"Damn" she swore quietly under her breath, now she didn't even know what time it was. The only comfort that she got was that Madam Pomfrey said 'Go to the Great Hall for breakfast'. So now she transferred her musing to her robes. Had she known they were this big she would have insisted that she wore the jeans she travelled in. The robes in question would have been considered too conservative for a nunnery.

She almost smacked herself in the head. Ron's famous words in their first year "Are you a witch or not!" suddenly popped into her head. Whipping out her wand, which she was grateful she had on her, she muttered a quick charm, which shrunk the offensive garment more to her size. Smiling now, she looked up and almost walked right in to the double doors of the Great Hall.

Harry was right, she thought in amusement, when in Hogwarts and deep in thought, your feet always manage to find their own way exceptionally fast. She stood for a moment before the doors; maybe everyone would still be in their common rooms. Hermione was feeling particularly edgy right now; well it is kind of hard meeting everyone.

Her hopes, however, were dashed as she heard a voice behind the door, but if only a few people were in there it didn't really matter. With that, she pushed the heavy doors open, looked up and froze solid to the floor.

"And here she is ladies and gentlemen, Miss Hermione Miriel of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore's voice filled the Great Hall. Hermione just stood stock-still as people applauded. What is the whole school doing at breakfast? Hermione was bewildered to say the least; there was not one day in her memory that the whole school was sitting down for breakfast all at the same time.

"Now Miss Miriel if you would like to make your way to the front, you will be sorted into one of the four houses" Professor McGonagall stood with the age old three foot stool and patched sorting hat. Hermione's legs slowly got their feeling back, and she started limping down to the front of the hall. During this time, she peered around and looked at all the students sitting and watching her. 

She heard a few catcalls and whistles behind her. This was so embarrassing! But as her eyes swept over the Slytherin table she caught sight of pale blonde hair. Her first thought was Draco Malfoy, but looking at him further there seemed to be deliberate differences. The most prominent was that Lucius Malfoy seemed to give off an air of being more dangerous, rather than the bratty ferret that his son was. Next to him was a sickly pale looking boy with stringy, black hair. It took her a few seconds to realise that this was Snape! How weird seeing your future professor like this.

The both of them were looking at her with interest, Malfoy with a smirk plastered on his face, she could not actually believe it, but that thing really did run in that family. For Hermione this was very disturbing, she suddenly realised that nobody here knows that she's muggle-born, what if the hat didn't either? And on closer inspection it was not only Malfoy and Snape looking close to eager, it was the whole damned Slytherin house.

She looked away from their table, she really didn't think she was THAT interesting. But wait, wasn't she supposed to be coming from Durmstrang? And wasn't Durmstrang rumoured to teach Dark Arts rather than defending it? 'Damn you Dumbledore!!' Hermione couldn't help but swear at the great wizard silently as she came up the front and sat on the stool. Out of all the schools it had to be that one. Well of course the Slytherin's are eager, they wouldn't mind lessons in Dark Art's that she supposedly learnt.

All this was cut off as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head and fell down over her eyes.

"_A time-traveller Miss Granger, yes you don't seem to belong here at all. But what's this, a Gryffindor, a wise choice if I do say so myself. But perhaps a change in scenery or house colour is in order… Where to put you? Anyone of the houses here in this time will fit you in quite well… Let's see now, I think I'll put you… yes you do belong in…_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Hermione, who had been holding her breath in the whole time, especially after the hat considered her for another house, let it out in relief as she looked at the Gryffindor table who were all applauding loudly. Walking down the steps, she saw a bunch of people waving at her to come sit next to them.

As she reached them she saw that there was four boys around her age and three girls. A girl with beautiful long red hair stood up offering her hand.

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans and as Head Girl, I would like to welcome you to Gryffindor" she said with a brilliant smile and shaking Hermione's hand. Hermione, for her part, used everything that the good God gave her to stop her jaw from hitting the ground. Lily Evans?! Harry's mother? How many more shock's could she possibly take?

Lily was talking again, so Hermione pulled herself out of her almost comatose shock and reverted her attention back to Lily.

"This over here" she said pointing to a very pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair, petite features and dark blue eyes "is Aranel Calimon, and over here" she was pointing to the girl next to Aranel "is Summer Delawny" the girl stood and shook Hermione's hand. She was envious, the girl before her had hair as black as night, which was straight and shiny, she was a few inches taller than Hermione, and her green eyes looked as if they could cut through glass, let alone your soul. 

"Hi Hermione, it's great you're in Gryffindor" Summer said smiling "Had you been put in Slytherin, they probably would have devoured you. Look, they seem ready for murder right now!"

And sure enough, as Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, they were all glaring daggers, but it didn't seem to be directed too much at her, as it was for the whole Gryffindor table.

"Bloody snakes" spat Aranel as Hermione sat down next to her preparing to eat "still can't believe they did that to my potion yesterday, my arms still burning from the explosion" she said rubbing her right arm "I swear one day I'll get my hands on Malfoy's hair and…"

But what Aranel would have done with Malfoy's hair was beyond Hermione because at that precise moment a very loud "Ahem!" sounded from across the table.

"My dear Lily care to introduce us to your fine new friend and fellow Gryffindor?" said a boy with messy black hair that reminded Hermione of…'oh my God' how could she be so stupid, of course James Potter was here if Lily was "fool' she quietly muttered under her breath so that nobody could hear. But the resemblance was uncanny.

"You would have to excuse our very lovely Head Girl Miss Miriel, no manners at all" James said trying to keep a straight face as Lily glared at him "However, I would also like to welcome you to Hogwarts, my name is James Potter, otherwise known as the Head Boy, and one of your knight's in shining armour. That must have been some fall you took, might steal my record for most grievous injuries" he finished grinning from ear to ear shaking Hermione's hand. Yes, now that she thought about it, she remembered McGonagall's voice saying 'Mr Potter', only at the time she thought it was Harry.

"Or otherwise known as the great egotistical prat" Lily said in undertones to the girl's, who started snickering.

"You wound me Evans" James said dramatically holding his hand over his heart. "But go out with me and I promise I'll stop being the said prat." He added in hopefully.

"Keep dreaming Potter." Lily retorted, however Hermione saw the slightest of blushes gracing her face, which only seemed to be noticed by the other two girls who shared knowing smiles with Hermione.

"How about introducing the rest of us?" said a boy next to James with light brown hair, smiling jovially. Hermione recognised him easily as Professor Lupin. Apart from being friends with James his eyes had a tinge of darkness under them, and really, he looked much like he does in her time with the exception of the lines around his face.

"I'm Remus Lupin, James, it seems has also forgotten his manners" extending his hand to Hermione while looking over at the head boy, with amusement written on his face. James looked back indignant and in mock sorrow. "And over here is Peter Pettigrew" he continued motioning to a chubby boy with a slightly pointed face. Hermione only managed a small smile in his direction, even though he probably hadn't done anything yet, it still wouldn't excuse what he will do in the future. He smiled nervously back. "And over here is Sir…"

"Sirius Black m'lady" said Sirius in a heavy accent, extending his hand, as Hermione was about to shake his hand he turned hers and kissed it. Normally Hermione would have blushed senseless if a tall, well built guy with dark hair that seemed to lie naturally in his grey eyes, did that. Well what girl wouldn't, and yes she did _slightly _blush, but she could _never _think of Harry's godfather like that. Besides she would go back to her time eventually, and even though the vestiges of good looks still remained with him then…well its all just too complicated. So she decided to humour him.

"Well, well Mr Black, you are _quite_ the charmer" Hermione said matching his accent, smirking and bowing her head slightly. A round of laughs was sounded from their group.

"Wouldn't have it any other way m'lady, after all, I am the better looking of the formerly mentioned knight's in shining armour" he countered smiling roguishly

"I feel honoured good sir, to be saved from _deathly_ perils by such a fine specimen of a man" she couldn't help saying, as the girls were giggling. 

"Sirius mate," James started, "I think we have finally found a girl that can resist those rumoured good looks of yours"

"What, pray tell James, might you mean by _rumoured_?" Sirius said in mock outrage, causing once again a round of laughter to sound "I happen to know for a fact that my looks…"

"…Can be for another girl if you continue your shameless flirting" Aranel said with absolutely no anger, but smiling sweetly at him, and fluttering her lashes, as she turned and winked at Hermione as the girls started giggling again. 

Over the course of breakfast, Hermione felt so relaxed and at ease as their group of eight talked about everything, from their schools (which one does what) and about people they know (the girls asking if any cute guys go to Durmstrang). Hermione let the conversation flow over her as she looked around the hall. In all the years that passed it hasn't changed at all. The ceiling reflected the clear sky that was outside, with the morning sun pouring in and illuminating the hall in a brilliant light. 

All in all, apart from all the different people, she didn't feel as if she were in a foreign place at all. The only thing that she wished for was that her two best friends were here. At least Harry if that be the case, she was positive he would have loved nothing more than to get to spend time with his parents, and appreciated this experience more.

"Miss Miriel" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted the chatter "Professor Dumbledore and myself wish to see you in the headmasters office after you finish breakfast, it concerns your class schedule." She said before briskly walking out of the hall. 

"Well we all better get going we have classes now anyway" said Lily standing up and gathering her things. Everyone else did the same. Sirius came up to Aranel and took her bag while offering her his arm, which she hooked her own through, and leaned in to kiss him. However as soon as she did, Summer "bumped" into them.

"Get a room you two, we just ate breakfast, and I'd like mine to stay in." Summer said smiling as she kept walking out of the hall.

"Aw, Delawny, no need to get jealous, just admit you have the hots for me, its no use living in denial" Sirius retorted, while Aranel was looked skywards and shook her head before turning to Hermione and whispering.

"They do this _all_ the time"

"You're right Black, marry me!" Shouted Summer, turning around and walking backwards, with an even bigger smile on her face. "Then maybe I'll…Ow!" she finished as she hit the back of her head against the wall, which she no doubt thought was the open door next to it. Sirius snorted and laughed, as Summer grimaced slightly and walked out the right way.

"Resident klutz that one is" he turned to Hermione laughing "we might see you in class then" he said walking out of the hall with his arm around Aranel.

"Yeah later 'Mione" said Remus. Hermione walked the other way towards Dumbledore's office. She was feeling really happy. The whole group had seemed to accept her as one of their own straight away, and they were so happy and carefree, that it was really hard for her to worry about anything.

As she rounded a corner she bumped into someone. She was about to apologise, but as she looked up her voice died in her throat. It was one of the last people she had hoped to bump into on her first day here.

A/N: Another chapter peoples, please forgive the crumminess of it, I've been writing it at erratic time intervals, which have lasted of no more than 15 mins each. So REVIEW and tell us what you think, I won't improve AT ALL if I have no idea what I'm doing wrong =P I'm re-posting this chapter, it looks a little better…so really tell me if I should continue or put you out of your misery, either way I don't mind! 


	4. Nobody laughs

DISCLAIMER: My name is not JK Rowling…enough said!

Chapter 4

Long dark hair that was thick, sleek and shining framed her face with the heavy lidded eyes. She was looking down at Hermione with that same arrogant, disdainful smile playing on her lips that Hermione came to associate with her. However this era was before Bellatrix Lestrange was sentenced to Azkaban, and she didn't look straggly as Hermione remembered in the future. No, here her beauty was very evident. Suddenly that smile, if you could call it that, was replaced with a sneer.

"Watch where you're going you little…" Bellatrix cut herself off before finishing and looked at Hermione closely. "You're the new girl" she said, with that _smile_ hitching up on her face again. Despite the fact that Hermione knew Bella would bring life back to the person she originally took it from, in the end, she still felt that surging anger towards her for putting all of them through the pain of losing someone in the first place. Damn the time travel rules to hell and back, she thought, if it were up to her, Bellatrix would be withering in pain at the moment. But, putting her sadistic thoughts to one side, Hermione managed an extremely tight smile.

"My name is Bellatrix Black" she said holding out her hand. Hermione had a very strong urge to knock it back and curse her to the next century, but the age-old saying; 'keep your friends close and your enemy's closer' was flashing in her head. "It is a pity you got sorted into Gryffindor, many Slytherin's dream of attending Durmstrang" she said before flinging her hair over her shoulder and stalking off.

Hermione was…well…stunned. Whatever happened to the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry? That conversation, even if it was a one way thing and barely lasting a few seconds, had left Hermione speechless. Getting her senses back she continued walking down the corridor still pondering what Bella had said. 'It was quite disturbing' was the last thought that penetrated her mind before she was saying the password 'Acid Pops' to go up to the Headmasters office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well at least her timetable was a normalcy in this upside down era, Hermione thought coming out of the Headmaster's office a while later, with all the equipment she needed to get on with lessons. And now it was time for her favourite subject…Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. Knocking on the door and entering, however, abruptly ended her "normalcy" thoughts, because there, with the Gryffindor's, sat the Slytherin's.

"Are you in the right class Miss?" came a voice from down the front. Great, she probably looked like she'd been petrified again. Snapping herself out of the horror of sharing her best class with Slytherin, she smiled widely at the teacher up front.

"Yup! In the right class, I think." she said, seeming to put the teachers worry behind him. 

"Ah, you must be Hermione Miriel" he seemed to recognise her "I'm Professor Calafalas, we are working in partners of my choice for the time being. Now it says here that you are quite accomplished in this subject." He paused and looked at some papers in front of him, eyes widening and eyebrows shooting off into the hairline before speaking again. "I think with the marks displayed here, we will give you a bit of a challenge…" what marks? Hermione thought, she's form the damn future, she's not even supposed to be born yet, probably Dumbledore she thought tuning in the professor again "…how about, ah yes…a little switch, Mr Malfoy shall be your partner. And Severus, your partner will be Summer in that case." There were many groans and hisses form the two houses. 

Summer looked as if Christmas had come early. After glancing at a glaring Snape, she turned in her seat, and sent an excited grin at Sirius and James, who seemed to know what she was thinking as they simultaneously mouthed "lucky" as she got up and practically skipped over to Snape. Hermione would have thought it good fun to see what Summer did, if she still wasn't rooted to the floor in the doorway in worse shock than when she had first stepped in. Why did the God's hate her so much, Malfoy, of all people to be paired up with, it had to be Ferret Senior.

"Well Miss Miriel, if you'll sit yourself down next to Mr Malfoy, we can begin the lesson" said the professor cheerily. Hermione looked over at Malfoy who was looking her up and down and…smirked. What a surprise, she thought. The Marauder's and the girls all shot Hermione sympathetic looks as she glanced at them, making her way to sit down.

Looking around she realised that just about everyone was paired off with the opposite house. This teacher must be really dense; she couldn't help thinking in dismay. Sitting down she was immediately ambushed by Malfoy's smirking face. If _only_ she could scratch it off.

"Pity you weren't sorted into Slytherin" he said suddenly, snapping Hermione out of her malicious musing. What was with the Slytherin's and their pity? She didn't regret being sorted into Gryffindor! "So what was it like attending at Durm…"

"Lucius, as debonair as you may see yourself, this is DADA, so please refrain from any more of your shameless flirting in my classroom." Professor Calafalas cut him off, causing all the Gryffindor's to burst out laughing. Hermione couldn't hold her sniggering in as she watched Malfoy flush. Hearing her he turned around, with his eyes flashing dangerously. But she didn't care. She had fought Lucius Malfoy as a Death Eater with years of experience. A 17-year-old Lucius Malfoy wasn't about to jog her fear into action any time soon.

"Now class, we are going to start lessons on advanced defensive spells. This is the reason why I have you in partners. Today, we will be researching the different forms of defensive spells, the usage against curses and hexes, along with their effectiveness. The theory is to be done individually. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 50." 

The whole class was silent as they took notes, with only the sound of scratching quills. But after a few minutes several things seemed to happen at once. Malfoy passed over a note… _'Nobody laughs at a Malfoy'_ scrawled onto it. Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow before beginning to write her own response. But before she finished a strangled yell sounded two tables in front, shortly followed by a bang.

True Hermione had seen chaos in classes before that usually ended with one of the houses in fits of laughter, and no she never really approved of them, taking it upon herself to break it up instead. But when she saw Snape, her future professor, fly off his chair and crash into the wall, she just couldn't help herself. Like every other Gryffindor she was doubled over laughing and in tears. The Professor had to restrain Snape as he tried to lunge at Summer, who in turn was trying and failing to gain composure from the floor.

"Detention Miss Delawny!" Roared the professor who was looking very red in the face.

"But professor" Summer whined "I was _only_ practising a defensive spell, I didn't know it would back…"

"Just like you didn't know that when deflecting a stunning spell with a disarming spell causes an explosion?!" The professor kept yelling.

"I still say Narcissa sent the stunning spell _after_ I tried to disarm her, besides the bump on her head wasn't that bad." The Gryffindor's burst into new fits of laughter at Summer's words, while the Slytherin's looked ready kill.

"That is NOT the point Summer!" the professor's blood pressure looked ready to hit the roof in Hermione's opinion, as she watched in amusement, it seemed the house rivalry wasn't at all dead in this era. Quite the opposite actually. "You were SUPPOSED to use a deflecting spell! And speaking of spells this was a THEORY lesson. Detention and 20 points from Gryffindor Miss Delawny!"

"Aw, professor" came Sirius' voice from the other side of the room "Snivellus was probably trying to hit on Summer, Lord only knows that's the closest he'll ever get to a girl. In that case I don't blame her actions, it was self-defence" he finished smirking as Gryffindor's continued their laughter. Some of the Slytherin's even seemed to be hiding smirks behind their hands, however some were taking their wands out.

"In that case Mr. Black" the professor bit out in clipped and forced calm tones "you may join Miss Delawny in detention. Now everyone get back to work, before ALL of you get a detention.

The class was thankful when the bell rang to signal the end of class, the professor was in a towering temper after the incident, and as retaliation, set enough homework due next week to last them till Easter.

Hermione's day turned out to be just as much fun as her days at Hogwarts in her own time. After DADA she had Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn, who's limb count already seemed on the decline with two fingers missing. The lesson went smoothly, unless you counted James and Sirius "accidentally" setting a whole crate of Jarvey's loose, which escaped into the forest. And after lunch they had potions with Professor Linwelin in the dungeons. She was a thin frail looking witch with dark brown hair and eyes, and looked as pale as death. Though thankfully she was nothing at all like Snape, which was a small relief as Snape was sitting on the other side of the room slouched over his potion. 

Much to Hermione's chagrin potions was with the Slytherin's, but nobody dared do anything in this class. Although Professor Linwelin was not Snape, she still had an aura about her that commanded respect. Hermione was thankfully partnered up with Summer. While making their potion they were able to talk a bit, which Hermione found she didn't have to do much of, as Summer seemed to be one of those people that would never allow an awkward silent moment to arise.

While Hermione was packing away all of her belongings at the end of class, a small piece of paper flew out from one of the books. _'Nobody laughs at a Malfoy'_ she read the note from DADA. Scrawling a quick answer underneath the original message, she folded it over. As she was exiting the classroom to get to the Great Hall for dinner, she walked by Malfoy's table, she caught his eye, and dropped the little paper in front of him. He looked as though he was about to read it, but was interrupted by his friends or followers and pocketed it instead. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

During dinner Hermione met many other Gryffindor's, and the Marauders indulged them all with tales of their pranks. Lily, Aranel, and Summer updated her on the latest gossip that's been circling around. In a few words, Hermione loved her first day at Hogwarts in 1975. She couldn't help but look around and wonder that a lot of the people sitting here, probably have kids that Hermione knew to have done the same thing.

In her perusal of the Great Hall, movement caught her eye from across the Hall. Lucius Malfoy had stood up, obviously leaving. She saw most of the girls in Slytherin shoot him longing looks, even from the other side of the Hall. Shaking her head in disbelief at their un-flattering flirting. One girl actually seemed to throw herself onto his arm, which he shook off. Hermione did admit he did look good, no point in denying it, he just seemed to ooze elegance, style and charisma, but he was an evil prat, to put it nicely. 

A pretty blonde girl stood up, she seemed to have at least some dignity, walking over to Malfoy, he held out his arm and she looped hers through. All the girls at their table shot her looks of pure jealous rage. Hermione recognised her immediately, Narcissa Malfoy…no Black still. Narcissa turned to say something to her sister Bellatrix, in the mean time Malfoy took something out of his pocket. Hermione saw him study whatever it is for a few seconds. Then he looked up, no longer looking arrogant, but dangerous as his cold eyes found Hermione's.

She knew exactly what it was now. Looking back at him and smirking. She saw him look at the note she gave back to him, no doubt reading…

__

'Nobody laughs at a Malfoy'

…

'Well somebody just did'

A/N: Another chapter done…finally managed to get through the first official day…sorry there doesn't seem to be any HG/SB action happening at the moment. DON'T FRET! It will happen, its just these things take time.

I mentioned "Jarvey's" in this Chapter, I read a Fic not long ago, and the author said their in "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" if so they don't belong to me… scratch that…either way they don't belong to me. 

To my reviewers:

A fan: He remembers her from the past =D

****

Tinkerbell-06: Your guesses were almost spot on, I was gonna make her bump into both, but even as I was writing I thought it too predictable.

****

PrincessBubbles: I hope you mean that in a good way ;)

To all my reviewers a BIG THANKYOU! 

And to everyone reading PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. A Broken Heart?

****

DISCLAIMER: It is my greatest wish to own Harry Potter…but unless I find a lamp with a genie in it, it's not happening! 

Chapter 5

Damn, she was tired, cold and in her PJ's in the common room at 5 o'clock in the morning. Which in her opinion, no sane person would ever willingly do. But right now, her sanity could be arguable. It had been almost a month since her untimely arrival into the past, and something was bothering her, not that she knew what. It could have been any number of things. Lucius…Bella…Snape, she was beginning to pick out a pattern here.

A series of thumps ended any more pondering. Looking around she saw a figure emerge from the boys' dormitories. Due the darkness she was unable to see who it was…until he sat down next to her. 

"Morning Sirius" she said hopefully in a voice that didn't suggest she was struck speechless, because that is exactly how she felt. There in front of her was possibly the hottest guy she ever laid eyes on, or maybe it was just his shirt-less state, she wasn't up for being picky at the moment. 

"'Lo" came a grumble from the Adonis sitting next to her. Hermione mentally slapped herself upside the head. This _was_ her best friends godfather after all…among other things, but she couldn't help it. Over the past month Hermione had gotten to know the Marauders and the girls pretty well. She knew James acted like his son, given though that it was with a more arrogant air. And Aranel seemed to be only known as one of Sirius' girls, which she absolutely hated. Which brings things around to Sirius himself. Hermione realised that him being labelled a 'player' by half the female population in this school wasn't altogether too far off. She had to give it to him though; he had the looks to pull it off.

To save herself from doing the famous Weasley blush, Hermione decided to break the really loud silence that seemed to engulf them. "What are you doing up at this time?" If there were a table in front of her at the moment, she would have banged her head on it…hard. You would think that after knowing this bloke for all these years you'd be able to talk with out sounding like an idiot. 

"Couldn't sleep" came a mumble from the general direction that Sirius was sitting in. He seemed not to want to face her at all. Well that was understandable after last week. Summer being…herself, managed to topple into Hermione causing a domino effect when Hermione proceeded to fall onto Sirius, who tried to catch her…and failed and in all the confusion landed on top of her. All this in front of the whole school at dinner in the Great Hall. Yep, summing it all up, its not surprising Sirius is being somewhat distant. Slytherin's weren't helping much in that department either.

Thankfully the both of them were saved when James came down the stairs.

"Ah, Padfoot, you're up. Great 'cause I booked the Quidditch pitch for the upcoming match against Slytherin. We can't let them win we need to be prepared…" the rest of his little speech Hermione blocked out because he started on tactics and moves they could try…not very high on her interest scale.

"HERMIONE!"

"Huh?" she asked startled as she heard a shout.

"I said are you coming to watch us practice with the other girls?" said James looking at her questioningly. James had become what Harry is in her time, a brother almost. They had grown very close in a short space of time. James seemed to relish most in the idea that Hermione thought that he and Lily would be great together, and that she'll help him out. One of the things that she had suggested, and if Harry or Ron ever found out would probably see to it to find an exorcist for her, was that the girls go and watch the Gryffindor team practice.

"Come on 'Mione, what else is there to do today anyway?" James begged after there was still no response.

"Yeah I'll be there" she conceded even though she could think of many things she would be able to do on a Saturday, like her homework for starters.

"You can bring your homework if you must" James said with a big grin on his face as if reading her mind, he really did remind her of Harry. She couldn't help laughing at it.

"I best get ready then shouldn't I" she said standing up and starting up the staircase. She was glad that there was something to take her mind off everything that has been bothering her. DADA was becoming unbearable to say the least, the only consolation was that she had a chance to hex Malfoy into next week with out getting in trouble on Monday, all of a sudden being paired up with him wasn't such a bad idea. Potions was also on the list on unbearableness, unfortunately for her she was paired up with Snape because they were 'academically compatible' as Professor Linwelin suggested, when it came to potions. She got a laugh two weeks ago when Snape inquired about a technique she used when slicing ingredients, so she taught him, though conveniently failed to mention that it was in fact an older version of himself that taught her. Paradox! 

When she got up the stairs to the dormitories she found all the girls already getting ready. Did she hate morning people or what? How can anyone be this chirpy at six in the morning was beyond her. 

"Morning 'Mione" said Summer from her bed, which she was jumping on while listening to the WWN. "If you want to use the bathroom you're going to have to wait, 'Nel has gone and raided it already." Well that explained Summer's exuberant behaviour. Aranel was very well known for her agonisingly long bathroom usage. It never was a problem for Hermione because she usually got up only after most of the girls were done.

A loud thud and a moan indicated that Summer once again fell. It was safe to say that Hermione never met a more clumsy person. It was a wonder that the girl had managed to survive all these years. From what James and Sirius told her, last year Summer had to give up her beater position on the Quidditch team because of the 20-foot fall she took. Apparently Madam Pomfrey had taken her broom away after she spent almost a month in the hospital wing.

~*~

Thankfully after almost 2 hours they were seated at the stands watching the team practice. Although Hermione hated listening about Quidditch, watching it wasn't at all half bad and watching the antics of James and Sirius added a hint of comic relief. That's why she forewent the homework she intended on bringing. 

"I think he's going to break up with me" came a sorrowful voice out of the blue. Turning her head, Hermione saw a very crestfallen Aranel.

"What are you talking about 'Nel?" asked Summer without taking her eyes off the practice.

"What makes you say that 'Nel?" joined in Lily though showing a little more interest.

"Well" said Aranel tentatively "He took me up to the Astronomy Tower last night…"

"I don't know what you're complaining about 'Nel" interrupted Summer still focused on the game "At least he takes you up there with intentions. Jason being the royal thickhead that he is wouldn't know what the Astronomy Tower is for if you spelled it out to him. Took him up there once and he goes and asks me why I dragged him all the way up" she stated with a grimace on her face which turned into a smile "but, he's so cute when he's confused." It was common knowledge that the Astronomy Tower was the make out hot spot, and it seems to have survived all the years. Students had gotten really good at concealing themselves up there. 

"Summer!" Aranel yelled indignantly "He did get me up there with intentions that's not the problem. It's just half way through the planned out intentions he just…stopped" she was looking even more crestfallen than before.

"What he just stopped snogging you altogether? But why?" Summer said again, she was not known for her subtlety. Lily gave her a sharp look which she missed because not once had she stopped looking at the practice.

"Look" started Lily trying to placate Aranel who looked almost on the verge of tears "are you sure he wasn't…I don't know tired or something?" she ended it lamely. Hermione was at a loss also, what could possibly make a guy just stop? Aranel saw the poor attempt on Lily's part.

"Hey" Hermione decided to cut in before they needed to get a tissue box, she had a bit of experience with Viktor. He's excuse had been 'I don't vont to hurt you Herm-own-ninny' honestly she had to end it with him for that reason, because any more lack of 'hurting' on his part and he would have been the one in pain. "Maybe he just doesn't want to rush things and hurt you 'Nel."

Aranel looked at Hermione with a doe like look on her face "You think?" she sniffed. Lily looked grateful. 

"Yeah" Hermione said encouraged by this positive reaction "I remember this guy I went out with…" she told them all about Viktor minus the name and his obsession with not 'hurting' her. "So you see 'Nel it's like Summer said, at least he does take you somewhere for a good snog session"

"Yeah maybe you guys are right" Aranel seemed to finally cheer up.

"So 'Mione" said Summer still glued to the game "found anyone in this school that you fancy?"

"Ooh!" Aranel seemed to completely forget her previous troubles as she joined in enthusiastically "I saw a couple of 7th year Ravenclaw's check you out, what are their names?"

"Luca and Jack" helped Lily smiling " They're in our Herbology class, honestly Hermione you're almost as clueless as Summer here, she didn't realise guys followed her like puppies on leashes no matter what" a derisive snort came from Summer at the comment.

"Well…" started Hermione, she was a little caught of guard and blushed slightly because for some bloody reason a shirt-less Sirius from this morning popped into her head at the mention of fancying someone. "You're one to talk Lily, you have James willing to go to the ends of the earth and back again for you….so now who's the clueless one?" It was Lily's turn to blush.

"Lil's give him a chance will ya" Summer said laughing because at that moment James decided to wave at the girls, specifically Lily and only just managed to dodge a bludger to the head. And even from where they were all sitting they could see his face burning red as the whole team were laughing and holding onto their brooms to prevent them from falling. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Monday morning dawned called and grey, and as much as Hermione loved school, she couldn't stand Monday mornings. Getting to the Great Hall seemed a struggle in its self. Coffee. That is all she wanted and needed right now. Sitting down she was startled out of her early morning stupor by Remus.

"Coffee?" he asked. Hermione could have kissed at the moment, but supplied a relieved and dopey smile instead. Her and Remus got on really well; them along with Lily studied and did their homework together often. "You look like you need some."

"Gee thanks" she huffed in mock indignity "I look that bad do I?"

"Nah, we've seen worse" came a voice from behind them, which turned out to be Sirius. He jumped over the table and sat across from her and Remus. "Ready for DADA today?"

"What's happening?" asked Aranel sitting down next to Sirius.

"Don't you remember?" said Summer with a huge grin on her face "we get to duel our partners to see what we've all learnt" she said in barely contained excitement. She got a dreamy look on her face no doubt picturing Snape under some curse or other. James who had sat down next to Hermione laughed.

"I almost feel sorry for Snivelly" 

"He could be dangerous you know James" said Remus quietly "Summer should be careful, he can easily vent all his anger out on…" he was cut off by James.

"Yeah but its Summer, she'll probably trip and curse him badly with out meaning to before they begin" earning himself a playful punch in the shoulder from Summer and a muttered "I'm not _that_ bad."

Sirius, however, looked positively outraged "Prongs, what do you mean you feel sorry for Snivelly?" he asked with wide eyes and a grimace causing a round of laughter.

"Almost Padfoot, almost" James said.

"What's happening?" said Lily as she came to sit, but stopped. There was only one available seat, right next to James. Trying to look indifferent she sat down. James was trying and failing to stop the sheepish grin from spreading across his face as everyone hid behind his or her hands to hide the knowing smirks as they looked at the two blushing friends. Summer it seemed couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing, making the rest of them hide further.

~*~

DADA turned out to be very interesting. As Hermione looked at Summer and Snape duelling, both were really good, and it ended spectacularly when both their curses were mis-aimed and sent them flying across the room. The next pair was Bellatrix and Jason they were also at it vigorously.

Suddenly Hermione felt something on her knee and moving up her thigh. Looking down at the source of it she saw a hand that conveniently belonged to Lucius Malfoy. "I'll try to be gentle when it's our turn" he whispered very close to her ear making her shiver. His hand for a moment forgotten, was moving further up her thigh.

Hermione viscously slapped it away and leaned in close to his ear "I'm not one of your little whore's that you can feel up any time you want Malfoy" she whispered before moving away from him, but he stopped her.

"You don't know whom you're dealing with Miriel" he whispered dangerously. Her blood was boiling over with rage; Malfoy was exactly the same in her time.

"You think you scare me Malfoy?" she hissed back "I would change that line of thought…"

"Miss Miriel, Mr Malfoy, it seems the two of you are un-interested and getting bored, you can be next." Came Professor Calafalas' voice from the back of the room, where he was grading them on their performance. Shooting daggers at Malfoy Hermione got up and stalked to the front of the classroom. Something caught eye though. It was Sirius, the look in his eyes was deadly to say the least and his fists clenched with white knuckles. Hermione followed his line of sight and landed on Malfoy. Crap, she thought, had he seen what Malfoy had done?

Hermione got the front of the classroom and waited for Malfoy, sneaking a glance at Sirius as he whispered something to James, whose eyes widened before narrowing and glaring at Malfoy. If Hermione didn't know any better their reactions after class would be the same as Harry's and Ron's and she wasn't at all looking forward to it.

"OK partners face each other" said Professor Calafalas "Now remember we are trying to establish your knowledge of defensive skills" Hermione turned to Malfoy who was looking at her from across the room with a smug grin on his face.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted the Professor "And three…two…one!"

****

A/N: Sorry about the ending people! It had to end somewhere and that seemed like the perfect place. I wanted to get this chapter up today, because I'm sure if I didn't it would have taken an age before I did. Sorry if this isn't too good, but I was writing it while listening to music and playing solitaire =D That and I had a slight case of writers block…I really wanted to show a bit of HG/SB and couldn't seem to get it out. My first take on this chapter was so bad that after writing most of it I deleted it and started again. 

Please, if you have any suggestions as to what happens by all means tell me, there is no such thing as too many ideas!

BIG THANX GO TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:

****

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir

Captain Oblivious

tinkerbell-06

Muse-Calliope

s.s.harry

saudamini

someonelse

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. What's Going On?

****

DISCLAIMER: …and I owned EVERYTHING and right at that moment I woke up and realised it was all just a fanciful dream **sigh**

Chapter 6

"Three…Two…One"

Somebody might have expected something…well they got it. A ringing silence. During the war Hermione liked to see what the opponent was capable of, and in her time Lucius Malfoy was always malicious in his tactics, attacking with some of the worst curses known to wizards, and oddly enough they were never made illegal.

In this time Malfoy seemed a complete opposite. It infuriated Hermione to no end…he just stood there with that bloody smirk on his face. On second thought, she loved this, finally she'll be able to wipe that smirk off, and years of battling Malfoy Senior didn't come without its benefits. Due to his ruthless tactics she had adopted a very wise philosophical saying "…fight fire with fire…" and knew more dark curses than some of the Death Eaters themselves.

Oh well, she thought, if she does something regrettable it's his loss, she has already given him enough time to _Avada _her off this planet a few times over. But why not start with something simple, she wants an excuse later for using said dark curses, it wouldn't do to have attacked first.

__

"Stupefy!" she shouted, but was deflected by a simple _"Protego" _from Malfoy.He looked beside himself with glee, as his stormy grey eyes got that familiar yet under-developed dangerous glint.

__

"Petrificus Totali…" He never finished as Hermione sent the same shield charm in his direction. They were under direct orders from the Professor to 'keep it civil'. Well she'd eat her wand if she knew what he was thinking when partnering her up with Malfoy for this.

__

"Lacero!" shouted Malfoy Hermione didn't even think twice.

__

"Optitego!" an advanced shield charm was her immediate response. So he finally decided to come out of his shell. Well if all formalities were dropped, than so be it.

__

"Paro acere!" Hermione shouted. This brought on a gloomy and eerie darkness into the classroom like rolling clouds that blocked most visibility. _"Adustum!"_ she continued with out pausing. This time her aim was true, amid the darkness that engulfed the class a bright flame erupted from her wand, hitting Malfoy in the left arm.

There was a growl from the other side of the classroom as the curse hit Malfoy. _"Lacero!"_ he shouted again. Because of the darkness only beginning to fade, she had no time to respond as the spell hit her on the right cheek causing her to stumble backwards slightly.

Quickly regaining her balance she was only vaguely aware of the warm stream of blood that oozed from the large gash on her face. _"Fracta!"_ she yelled before he could do any more damage. She heard him use the basic shield charm. It wasn't strong enough, even without its desired affects; it still sent him flying into the desks that were stacked around the edge of the classroom to give duellers more room.

__

"Torque!" came a yell from the rubble.

__

"Durus assero!" Hermione countered, effectively deflecting the curse with a strong defence shield, but was hit with another one that followed straight after it.

__

"Vomica!" it came from Malfoy as he began to regain balance. It hit Hermione in the legs, and boy did it hurt. Like a distant memory she remembered being hit with this curse before, as large boils and ulcers erupted on her legs. This was turning out to be a personal war it seemed. She could barely hear the Professors protests and attempts to disarm them.

__

"Adustum!" she cried trying to ignore the pain. Anticipating him deflecting it, she took a leaf out of his book and sent a second one right after it. _"Fracta!"_ she bellowed at his right leg. The loud crack and strangled yell marked her target true.

She saw Malfoy fall to one knee as his right leg bent off into a really gross angle. _"Cruciamen" _she had stalled too long as she heard that word, before being engulfed in pain. This curse was like the Cruciatus curses little brother.

While Malfoy concentrated on keeping the curse on her, Hermione gathered her bearings and sent one at him _"Torque"_ the pain stopped suddenly as Malfoy gave a strangled yell. This was a torture curse that in her time Snape had taught them (against his own will no doubt) it caused the recipient to not only feel physical pain but to also be tormented by their inner demons. 

__

"Fracta" came a gasp from across the room, catching Hermione off guard as it hit her on her left side knocking the wind out off her as a sharp pain engulfed the area. Collapsing on the floor, she noticed for the first time the gasps and shrieks coming from the rest of the class.

"STOP!" the Professor bellowed, but Hermione wasn't about to give up yet _"Lacero!" _she sent at Malfoy, who like her, looked as though he were on his last threads of consciousness, didn't deflect it in time, causing a huge gash across his chest.

"STOP! STOP!" it seemed to be coming closer _"Fracta!"_ Malfoy sent at her from the floor, shattering through her feeble shield charm and hitting her right shoulder. Almost dropping her wand as she felt her shoulder dislocate, she sent one last curse _"Cruciamen" _

She heard Malfoy yell in pain; to her it seemed as though she were back in the middle of the war fighting him. 

"IMPEDIMENTA!" she heard from somewhere off to the side, feeling herself be flung back as a disarming spell was used next to render her wandless. Her vision blurring up she saw Malfoy in a crumpled heap. She would have smirked had she the energy.

From her hazy state there was suddenly a pull from behind, and feeling her head roll back she was able to see who it was.

"Are you OK?" asked Sirius. Hermione only managed a slight tug on the corners of her lips before all went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"It's a miracle Dumbledore didn't expel them, you say he didn't even give them suspensions Minerva?" 

"No, from what Professor Calafalas said Miss Miriel started with basic spells, it was Mr Malfoy who began with the darker curses. However since both used them it was only right to say they were defending themselves. As it is, they both have a week's worth of detention. Not that I agree with that. Albus, however, believes that suspending them would only make them miss out on school work."

"All the same, such displays from children so young, it's a wonder they didn't do more damage."

"Albus didn't seem at all too surprised of Mr Malfoy's behaviour, you know he strongly believes that he has connections with You Know Who, but he is very interested to know how Hermione managed those same curses, he wishes to speak with her when she wakes."

Hermione could hear the whispering continue she really didn't want to open her eyes. She had once again found herself in the hospital wing. She would have started panicking at this point, but hearing that she is neither suspended nor expelled, the panic was kept at bay.

Losing the battle with her consciousness, she opened her eyes and peered down at her self. A 'Mummy'. That was the only way to describe her present state. There were bandages every where, her legs, her right arm, around her torso.

"Here you are Miss Miriel, drink this" said Madam Pomfrey, shoving a potion down her throat, after no doubt seeing Hermione's mummified self awaken. Professor McGonagall came up to the bedside, looking down at her curiously.

"Miss Miriel, how are you feeling?" she asked, curiosity quickly turning into a rare look of concern.

"Fine thankyou, Professor" Hermione replied, she was still waiting for the reprimand that was sure to come, but oddly enough it never did, so she voiced her own concerns. "Madam Pomfrey, how long will I be staying here?"

"At least a week" she said in a tight disapproving voice before turning away to continue on with preparing another potion or something.

"Professor McGonagall" Hermione turned to her head of house "would it be possible to get the days class work and homework while I'm here, only I don't want to fall behind, and…"

"That will be arranged Hermione" she cut in kindly, with her lips seemingly twitching slightly. Well its not as though she stopped caring about her school work, it was her N.E.W.T year after all, regardless of what era she was in. She would have rather let Malfoy curse her to oblivion than fall behind.

"…No Mr. Black you may NOT visit her yet, she has only just woken up, she needs rest, not a bunch of boys disturbing her, now OUT!"

"Madam Pomfrey" Hermione yelled from behind the curtain "I'm resting look, lying down and everything, its not like they're going to start a house party here, please." She remembered Harry doing something very similar before. Professor McGonagall bade her well wishes and farewell before leaving.

"Oh alright but 5 minutes only" she said before going to her office. Hermione smiled, she knew that if you begged enough, the medi-witch would let you do just about anything. Hermione watched as four boys came around the curtain. They looked at her with worried expressions silently.

"Well aren't you lot going to say anything?" she said deciding to break the silence as they kept taking in her bandaged state.

"Are you OK?" Sirius asked in a voice filled with awe and worry, something completely opposite to his usually arrogant and playful manner that it almost didn't suit him.

"We're gonna make Malfoy pay for that!" said James furiously without waiting for Hermione to answer. "We're going to…"

"Do nothing" Hermione cut into his rant. "I'm lucky I didn't get expelled James, but you on the other will be gone from here faster than a speeding bullet." He looked at her for a moment before grinning broadly.

"Where did you learn how to duel like that?" he asked with shining eyes. Hermione, thankfully, was prepared for this.

"Durmstrang doesn't get its reputation from nowhere you know" she said distantly, while remembering some of the more intense times of war when duelling like that was still considered elementary.

"Are _you_ all right though 'Mione?" asked Sirius again looking at her with a weird look in his eyes. This un-nerved Hermione, it looked as though he was trying to read her, and she liked to keep her emotions to herself. 

"Yeah I'm fine Sirius, thankyou" she replied looking at him closely, it seemed he was one to hide his feelings well too.

"Of course she's fine Padfoot" James said breaking her eye contact with Sirius "Well better than Malfoy at least anyway, you should see the state he's in, he's still unconscious."

"Prong's, you're not being very helpful" said Remus quietly "he could have hurt her a lot worse." This was getting a little to heart felt for Hermione sake.

"Aw, Remus, you think I can't stand my own against Malfoy or something?" she said innocently.

"Oh…its not what I meant…I just…" He stumbled on his words. Everybody laughed.

"Remus I was joking, relax" she said smiling.

"We saw what he did to you in class 'Mione" said Sirius with what seemed to be suppressed anger "what did he want?" Hermione was taken aback with his sharp tone, it was almost as though he was blaming her for it. 

"Padfoot, it was just Malfoy being a prat." Said James quickly, also seeing his best friend's temper ebbing away. "He got what he deserved." Hermione was feeling mightily uncomfortable under Sirius' scrutiny, what has gotten in to him?

"Hey, what's with the nicknames?" she asked out of the blue hoping to distract everyone and change topics quickly.

"Well you know," said James looking uneasy "we've just known each other for a really long time, nicknames were bound to happen weren't they" he finished lamely. Hermione was enjoying this.

"If you say so," she said cryptically

"HERMIONE!" came a shout from the door. Next second the person it originated from came bounding into sight. It was Summer.

"Oh My God, you're awake, move Peter, that was absolutely brilliant what you did to Malfoy, you should have seen the other Slytherin's, they were beside themselves, the whole class almost got into a fight, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, it was amazing, it took four teachers to break everything up. Oh but you should have seen the way Snape was eyeing you when you were duelling, I swear that guy fancies you, mind you all the 7th year Slytherin male population seemed to be doing it. Come to think of it, it was only the girls that started attacking everyone." Said Summer.

Hermione just stared at her blinking occasionally, when she figured Summer was done she just said "Hi Summer" everyone laughed, they knew Summer just liked to talk.

"Oh sorry 'Mione, its just you don't see a duel like that in class everyday, or at all for that matter, you HAVE to teach me one day."

"That was really intense 'Mione" said Lily "I'm surprised neither of you are in a coma" but after she looked at the bed Malfoy was in she added "well, one of you at least anyway." At which the girl's giggled.

"How long do you have to stay in here?" asked Aranel as she moved up to Sirius.

"About a week" answered Sirius for her as he stopped Aranel's arm from circling him. Unfortunately everyone noticed. Hermione along with Lily and Summer were looking backwards and forwards between Sirius, Aranel, each other and the floor. The boys were shooting each other sidelong glances before also becoming interested in the floor, with the exception of Peter who just looked confused.

"Everybody out!" cut a voice through the tension that engulfed everybody "It's been almost half an hour, and as much as I like seeing you and your exuberant personality Miss Delawny inside the hospital wing without an injury, your voice is something left to be desired, now OUT!"

The group started to move out with 'get well soon' greetings. Aranel looked particularly forlorn. The last person to leave was Sirius.

"I'll bring you your school work 'Mione" he said. As he was about to walk out he stopped and turned around. It looked like he wanted to say something. "Hope you get better" he paused as though there was more to come, but then abruptly left.

Hermione sat there just looking at the door for awhile lost in thought. The main thing going through her head was; what was Sirius up to? He's been acting extremely odd lately, and the display that he just showed now…well it was all weird to say the least.

So lost in her own thoughts she was that she didn't hear or see the next people that had walked through the door. That is until they spoke.

"You're a lot more skilled and powerful than you make out to be Miriel."

****

A/N: OMG! I was stoked at the amount of reviews I got for my last chapter, it got me all giddy lol. Sorry this chapter is a little on the lame side, it's just a filler really. I'm going to try and post up as many chapters as I can during next week (which may only be 2 =P) before I start Uni. 

Oh, as for the "curses' used at the beginning, their derived from Latin are just plainly Latin. I don't know Latin grammar so please don't sue. Lol. 

BIG THANX GO TO

****

Lady Prongs: Perks of being a writer? Lol

****

Captain Oblivious: He's my fav too…among others =D

****

s.s.harry: here you go, I wasn't even going to write it, more like what happened after, but changed my mind

****

Tired Recluse: do you know how good it is to write those evil endings? And they just come naturally.

****

ShadowWriter-55: Ooh there is plenty, do you have any input?

****

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: thanks, you just gave me an idea =P

****

Marie: Aww, thankyou, I hope it lives up to your expectations

****

Avestia: No way were they going to get involved, and evil places to stop are great when you're the writer

****

Tielle: Of course ;)

****

tinkerbell-06: Teehee, needs a little bit more tension for the 'I like you' 's but don't worry it'll happen 

****

tigress12: Flair?! **blush** =D pity can't say that about my essay writing. Is this soon enough though?

****

elrohir lover: hee hee lucky I have so much free time on my hands then.

****

coco bean: I can just picture puppy dog eyes, lol. 

Once again ppl PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Dreams

****

DISCLAIMER: Well I didn't own the books in the last six chapters, I doubt this one is going to be the exception

This Chapter is dedicated to my 50th Reviewer, who is none other than……………..**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir**

Chapter 7

The next day, lying in her hospital bed, Hermione still couldn't piece together what Bellatrix, Snape and someone else from the future…Antonin Dolohov wanted. Well she did get the gist of it, but why her?

'You could join us in our fight, be one of us, the winning side…you could be a Death Eater.'

Yep, that would go down real well when she went back to the future. What scared her most was that she disappeared from a time where Voldemort is dead (so much for a winning side) and appeared in one where he is very much alive. Great. She had no idea that he was so active in this time…or maybe they were recruiting, one thing was for sure. How was she to get out of this?

Suddenly a curiosity so intense over took her that before she knew what she was doing, she found herself half way over to Malfoy's bedside. So much for a coma, he apparently woke up during the night, but thankfully now, he was asleep.

Leaning over him carefully, she started tugging on his left sleeve. She just _had_ to see if he had the dark mark yet. Rolling back the sleeve she almost exposed the part of the arm where the mark usually is, when something clamped down her wrist.

Biting her lip to stop the yelp that so desperately wanted to escape, she looked down at Malfoy and found him staring her. This was no where even close to good. The worst thing was he wasn't even saying anything and his eyes were glassy. 

An idea formed in her head. Trusting that she knew the look of a very drowsy person, she felt around for her wand, praying that it be with her. For once luck seemed to be on her side. Malfoy was still staring at her glassy eyed, but if she didn't act fast enough the sleepy haze would lift soon. Steeling herself, she couldn't help but think that Harry and Ron would…well they wouldn't be too proud, they might just gag, but hell they aren't stuck in this situation.

She leaned over to face Malfoy looking into his eyes, lowering her head to his ear she whispered "I want you" and placing a kiss on his neck. She could hear him taking a deep breath and could just picture that smirk spreading across his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist" he mumbled "who's laughing now?" he said in a low voice in her ear. 

This was her cue, waving her wand in delicate, slow and calculated movements she started to chant softly against his neck, she really didn't want to see his smug and triumphant face right now. After a moment, Hermione could feel the grip on her other wrist loosen. It was working, and a few seconds later it was complete. He was in a very deep sleep.

She remembered Fleur use the same charm against a dragon in her fourth year, and right now it was her saviour. Before going back to her own she couldn't help but quickly lift the left sleeve to check and whisper "I am Malfoy", who still had that blooming smirk there, did it _ever_ disappear. She wondered if they would be able to wipe it off after his death, probably not.

Back in her bed she started thinking when did Malfoy get that mark, because it was there clear as…well a dark mark could get, while awaiting Madam Pomfrey and her collection of potions, Hermione crossed her fingers hoping that Malfoy would think that whole…thing…was a dream. If he didn't…well imagine what Sirius would think…

Her mind had come to a complete halt. There it was again. Sirius. Why was he on her mind so God damn much. He isn't even available for the taking, but then its not as though that's the big issue, because NO he ISN'T her best friends Godfather, and NO she ISN'T a time-traveller at all. But scrap that, it's not as though she has a thing for him, what ever a _thing_ is. 'Full stop, no more thinking' she told herself, 'it never got you anywhere'…closing her eyes she shook her head at her last thought, maybe Summer had finally started rubbing off on her. 

If luck was on her side before, it had completely abandoned her again, just as she had put him out of mind, the much thought about devil had walked in. 

"Hi Sirius, what brings you around?" she asked hoping not to sound like a mouse too much. Still she couldn't help but notice that Sirius seemed somewhat…hesitant. Though given her performance yesterday, she would be willing to bet that most of the school would be giving her…space, which didn't seem too bad of an idea on reflection.

"Just bought your work" he said trying to sound casual. Crap the whole school didn't think that she would spring on them as though she were an escapee form St. Mungo's would they? Even Sirius stood 3 feet away from her bed. So too much space was not a good idea after all.

"Sirius" she said with a very grave face "I promise if you come closer I won't curse you twice round the world ok, I know that what I did yesterday was…well definitely not pretty, but I swear I don't make it a habit of sorts." That seemed to relax him… a bit, at least he smiled. Was she really that scary?

"I think I could take you on" he said self satisfied walking up to the bed "now that I know what you can do, I think Malfoy was just surprised" Oh why did he have to look so good…no no no, why did he…have to act like Malfoy. That's the thought that entered Hermione's mind. Yes Sirius was teasing, but it too had that underlying arrogance that Malfoy had, but looked so much better on him. 

"Well then, I'll just leave you to those fantasies Mr. Black" Hermione countered with an innocent smile on her face.

"Fantasies?" came a voice from the other end of the hospital wing "You having fantasies about 'Mione. Padfoot, I'm shocked, you sly old dog" said James as he came around into view with a huge grin splitting his face followed by Remus and Peter who was trailing behind them. They all started laughing as Sirius coloured around the cheeks.

They were distracted from any more pointless banter as Peter decided to make himself at home and sit on Hermione's bed…right onto her bandaged and ulcerated legs to be precise.

"Ow! PETER GET OFF!!!" Hermione yelled, she would swear that judging by the pain one of them had burst, and her having less than friendly feelings towards him wasn't making this any better.

"PETER YOU IDIOT!" Sirius yelled as he pulled a very confused Peter off Hermione legs before turning to her with a worried expression "'Mione you o…"

"What is going on here!" came a furious voice from behind them belonging to Madam Pomfrey. She rushed over and pulled back the covers revealing two heavily bandaged legs, one of which was very rapidly getting soaked with blood. Tapping her wand, the bandages from Hermione's right leg vanished showing a huge deep sore where the blood was coming from. She was right, one of the ulcers did burst.

"OUT!" Madam Pomfrey yelled to the boys, whose faces quickly resembled the hospital bed spreads.

After Madam Pomfrey finished with Hermione's leg, she let everyone back in with a dire warning of scrubbing bedpans for the rest of the year if it happened again. This time however the boys were joined with the girls.

"Hi 'Mione" said Summer sitting on the edge of the bed with a lot more care than Peter "Did Sirius bring you the work? He came up here especially, after scoffing his dinner down I'm surprised he didn't choke, but we all decided it wouldn't be worth visiting you if we were black and blue in the face and couldn't breathe, so we took our time. I see Blondie over there hasn't woken up yet, pity, I wonder if he'll try to avoid you when he does, that would be funny, someone finally knocked him off his high horse."

She finally stopped, Hermione had never met a person that can say so much and barely draw breath. They all stayed and talked about what was happening outside of the hospital wing. It seemed Gryffindor and Slytherin were at war…but then that wasn't exactly news. Lily and Remus talked a bit about the lessons, but were cut off when James, Sirius and Summer decided it was too boring and indulged Hermione with Quidditch.

Aranel, Hermione observed, was quiet. What was the matter with her? Ever since she got here all Hermione ever heard her talk about was Sirius, not that she complained, but Aranel never seemed to partake in any conversation that went on.

She heard from a Ravenclaw guy in her Arithmancy class that Aranel only started to hang out with their group after she started dating Sirius. He said that before then she would rarely even talk to anyone, and didn't really like to get too close to people. He believes that after Sirius breaks it off with her, the whole group would just forget about her.

But why should he break up with her? Stopping herself from any more thoughts she quickly caught on the end of the conversation that everyone was having.

"…Hogsmeade next weekend." Said James "Oh, 'Mione you have to come, you'll be out of the hospital wing by then."

"Hogsmeade?" she asked. She hated playing dumb with a passion. So the group, namely Remus and Lily told her of the facts about Hogsmeade village, while Sirius and James regaled her with similar facts that Ron did in her third year.

"Boys" said Summer out of the blue "could us girls have a little girlie chat, only we really need to talk." She finished lamely among snorts from the boy's. 

"Well can't you just talk then?" Said Sirius looking affronted "What's our presence got to do with anything?"

"Typical boys" said Aranel "Stop being so insensitive Sirius us girls need our little talks, besides you would get a head spin from everything."

Grumbling the boys left. James with an over exaggerated bow in Lily's direction, earning himself a kick behind the knee's from Sirius causing him to stumble. Aranel walked up to Sirius and whispered something to him, and as she backed up a bit, she leaned in to kiss him, but he moved, with the kiss ending on his cheek, followed by a very awkward silence. 

The boys were barely out of the hospital wing before Aranel burst into tears. "He hates me!" she wailed "I don't know what to do any more, he practically stopped talking to me, its as though he's completely ashamed of me. When we're alone its almost how it was when we first started going out, but in public, and I'm not blaming you guys, just saying, in front of you especially, well I don't know he makes me feel cheap!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well Hermione could beg the differ to what Aranel had said four days ago. Sirius was as chatty as a Galah. He had come to see her everyday, whether it was alone or with everyone else. He helped her with some of the homework, and went on endlessly about Quidditch, and sometimes making her laugh hysterically. But there were those rare moments when he mentioned his family. Hermione knew for a fact that him telling her that he ran off from home was an accident.

When everyone came to visit, the boys would start telling them of their various pranks. But Aranel still seemed forlorn. Summer had informed Hermione of what happened after they left the hospital wing four days ago. Aranel told Sirius off in front of the whole common room. At this point Summer had scrunched her nose and said that to shut her up he snogged her senseless. This bit of information just left Hermione's mind blank.

It was now her fifth and final day in the hospital wing. Unfortunately for Hermione, Madam Pomfrey stopped giving Malfoy the dreamless sleep potion. She chose to ignore him, but apparently his _friends_ had informed him of the little chat they had with her, and he wouldn't shut his trap about it. Then out of the blue…

"Had a dream about you Hermione," he said in a slightly lower voice that made her shudder almost visibly, and demand great control on her body not to gag, especially when she thought about what she had to do. It was only really a slight consolation that he indeed believed that it _was _a dream.

"Yeah Malfoy" came an angry voice from the doorway though Hermione knew it well enough by now to know that it was Sirius "you're lucky you at least have _those_, what? That cousin of mine not satisfying you?" he smirked "wouldn't be surprised."

"And what Black?" countered Malfoy with just as much anger "You're little tart losing her _touch_? So you run off after her friend?"

Hermione did not like this at all. Feeding Hagrid's Skrewt's would have been like picking daisies in a field compared to this.

"Boy's that's enough" said Madam Pomfrey coming over with her potions "Mr. Black, Miss Miriel will be released this afternoon in time for dinner, you may speak with her then."

Sirius turned to Hermione, who just now realised that he was just over a head taller than she was.

"Hey sorry about that" he whispered so Malfoy couldn't hear "don't listen to what he's saying. I'll see you at dinner." With that said, he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. 

Hermione could swear she'd never breathe again by the way her breath hitched to a stop as his warm, soft lips lightly touched her skin, denying her the ability to notice anything else. But as Sirius was pulling away, Hermione could swear she just saw somebody leave the hospital wing, and after watching Sirius turn to go, in the corner of her eyes she saw Malfoy get a gleeful expression gracing his face. 

****

A/N: Told you people I'll be updating like mad this week =P…there is something I realised though, I can't write _tension_ scenes to save my life, I swear it took me half an hour to write the last two paragraphs and they still turned out worse than soap opera's. Once again…

BIG THANKYOU'S TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS 

****

Avestia: Here's less of one…I think

****

LinNicole: Aww, thankyou! Sorry about the cliffies, I'll try not to write them so much…try =P

****

tinkerbell-06: They do make a great couple, expect plenty more in that department, but I'm not saying anything else there. As for the HP shop I SO want a scarf. Gryffindor or Slytherin I'm not picky!

****

Captain Oblivious: waffle iron? Ouch!

****

tigress12: Aww thanks! This chappies a little quieter.

****

someonelse: hee hee, this one was **_SUPPOSED_** to be a tension chappie (can you see the emphasis there =P)

****

merlinsmagic: thanks, and don't worry it's to the end with this one!

****

Tielle: How could I refuse a plea like that? As for Aranel, well…lets just say the character is moving in a different direction of its own accord.

****

Moony's-always: LOL, I know paradox! I guess them being DE's they would know a lot already, but yeah, she probably will teach them involuntarily. 

****

kgiilrlley: Thanks! 

****

s.s.harry: no prob!

****

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: LOL! Be expecting an e-mail after next week =S

****

sparrowgurl66: Thankyou! And as said above expect plenty more there!

****

gab3: how could you picture him any other way!? Lol

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

|

|

|

\ / 


	8. Cursed Days

****

DISCLAIMER: Maybe I would own it if I wished really really hard…but its not working at the moment

Chapter 8

Freedom! Hermione was sure she'd never know the meaning of it. The last day in the hospital wing could only be described as irritating and disturbing. And the main reason for this, could only be…Malfoy. She had finally learnt the true meaning of "…like father like son…" and after a few hours she had to restrain herself from throwing some of those potion bottles at his head. It was just lucky that his injuries were bad enough to keep him completely bed ridden.

Infact the only scapegoat she had was Sirius.

Now _there_ was a problem like no other. Sirius had come in at every opportunity during the whole day, always inquiring about her release. Well that is until Madam Pomfrey got so fed up with him that he got banned. Though Hermione couldn't help but compare him to his older self. At the beginning, when she first arrived in this time, it had been hard to adjust to his younger self, but now he hasn't seemed to have changed too much over the years, well Azkaban played a part, but underneath he was still the same person. And Hermione would not lie to herself, after the Department of Mysteries incident she couldn't help but admire Sirius.

But right now Hermione was glad just to be out and sitting in the Great Hall. Albeit she all alone, but that didn't matter too much, dinner was going to start soon, that's when she heard voices coming towards the hall.

"…trying to steal him from you" a muffled voice could be heard

"But are you sure? About Hogsmeade I mean" followed the second voice

"Trust me, after that he won't even want to know her" said the first voice again. By this time the door was starting to open.

"But do you think H…" Aranel had stopped dead in her tracks as she came around the door and spotted Hermione

"Hermione" she said in a forced cheery tone "you're out of the hospital wing." But Hermione wasn't really paying her any mind, instead she was looking past her at the person she heard her talking to. Bellatrix. Hermione couldn't think what Aranel was doing talking to her own boyfriend's most hated cousin.

"Miriel" said Bella, slightly inclining her head in Hermione's direction respectfully. Hermione guessed the disturbing part of her stay in the hospital wing decided to stretch outside of it. Giving Bella nothing but a blank cold stare she turned just in time to see Aranel sit herself down next to her.

"We were wondering when you'd come out" Aranel continued in the same cheery voice, it was really starting to rattle on Hermione's nerves. What was she talking about with Bella? All she knew, it was something to do with Hogsmeade. Any further musings on Hogsmeade and Aranel were cut off by a very familiar and loud voice.

"HERMIONE! YOU'RE OUT!"

All she managed to see was a flash of black before she suddenly got acquainted with the floor.

"Oh My God, Hermione, I'm so sorry, it's just I missed having you to talk to, especially in Arithmancy, ugh, the professor was so droning today, but that's not the point, I'm so glad you're out, HA it'll finally shut Sirius up right after he got kicked out of the hospital wing he wouldn't shut up for the life of us, oh yeah and I almost forgot you're meant to go see Professor Calafalas right after dinner about your detention, ooh you should have seen the Slytherin's in DADA today they were all…"

"Summer" came a somewhat angry voice from above belonging to Sirius "I know ya missed her, but you're going to incarcerate her again from lack of oxygen." Suddenly the slight weight was lifted and Hermione saw Sirius' hand in front of her.

"Thanks" she said as he helped her up while his eyes bored into her face, she really hated when he did that in her own time, it felt as though he could see everything that goes on inside her head, it seemed he could do the same in this time.

"Oi 'Mione!" said James coming up beside Sirius with his arms out stretched. Hermione smiled, she loved James, like brother obviously, he was like a piece of her own time. She moved up and gave him a hug. "Do you know how long Malfoy's staying in the hospital wing?" he asked pulling away.

"I think I heard Madam Pomfrey say towards the end of next week." She replied "by the way, where's Remus?" she asked as she suddenly realised looking past Peter that he was missing.

"Er, he uh had to go visit his sick…grandmother…yeah" replied James none too easily. Hermione just wanted to laugh at the lame excuse, but as she had been doing in the time she spent here, she acted as though she walked around banging her head off the walls.

"Aw, I hope its nothing serious" she said, even to her it seemed over the top, but nobody else payed mind to it.

"Boy's stop crowding around her so much" said Lily the moment she came up to them "let her breathe." The reprimand only received scowls as Lily came up to Hermione and gave her a hug "So glad your out of the hospital wing, it would save me from listening about Quidditch all the time."

"We resent that" said Summer who was already piling food onto her plate.

"Hey Lil's" said James sidling up to her "If I came out of the hospital wing, would I get a hug too?" he asked in what he probably thought was an innocent way.

"No" said Lily confidently "I would probably sock you one for getting in there in the first place." Snorts could be heard all up the table as many people had begun to filter into the hall.

"Go on Lily" Hermione couldn't help herself "the poor guy is only asking for a hug" she said smugly causing Lily to colour slightly around the cheeks.

"Yeah Lily" piped up Aranel whom Hermione had almost forgotten about "what harm is it going to do." 

Lily looked like a deer caught in headlights and Hermione couldn't contain the silent giggles that that started to build up. James on the other hand looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"You'd be surprised 'Nel" said Summer failing quite miserably looking serious "don't you know what they say?…a hug leads to a kiss, a kiss leads to a lick, a lick leads to a su…"

"Delawny!" came a shout from one of the other Gryffindor's "People are eating here"

"Sorry Dean" she yelled back laughing with everyone else and then turning back to Aranel "Well you get the picture, no need to get in _too _many details" she said looking up at a very hopeful looking James and a now bright red Lily, giving them a wink.

Now during dinner Hermione was even more glad that she was out of the hospital wing, everyone was talking and laughing like they normally do. She was surprised though at how distant Sirius was being, she knew he and Aranel had a fight, but Summer had said they made up. But right now, Sirius was all but completely ignoring her.

Hermione spent enough time around Sirius, whether it be in this time or her own, to know that he was in deep thought and usually liked to be left alone. It was times like these, one could really study him, Hermione did it all the time. The way his dark brown eyes concentrated on one point on the table, and the way his jaw muscles moved slightly, or the way his hair fell lightly into his eyes. These were some of the things that Hermione had come to know and l…over the years.

"…'Mione, you in there?" interrupted a voice. Turning around Hermione saw that it was Lily, she suddenly felt uneasy, what if she saw her staring at Sirius like that, but what did it matter right? It wasn't as though she…Hermione just didn't want to continue with those thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry what were you saying?" she said in hopes to distract Lily. No such luck, Hermione had learnt to read people before, during and after the war, and she knew that the way Lily's eyes slightly narrowed in thought meant she saw her. 

"I was just saying the Slytherin's in our year are staring at you, they're planning something" Lily said in a lowered voice. Hermione realised that she hadn't told anybody about their so called 'proposition' to become a Death Eater. Hermione really didn't want to tell the boys, she knew exactly how they would react. But she steeled herself and told Lily, someone else had to know.

"Oh My God, 'Mione you can't join the Death Eaters, I've heard so many bad things about them" said Lily win a horrified whisper, she too obviously knew what the boys' reaction would be like if they heard about it.

"I know" replied Hermione "I've fought against them before." 'CRAP!' she thought, this was not good, it was not meant to come out, but she said it so that Lily wouldn't think it was a possibility that she would join, but how was she supposed to explain this. 

Lily stared at her wide-eyed. "You fought them?" she whispered looking pale still staring at her as though she had grown another head "But everything we hear about them, not many people survive, they're brutal, anyone who does survive, usually end up in St. Mungo's." Hermione couldn't believe her utterly stupid mistake.

"Well aren't I the lucky one then" she replied, what else was she supposed to say? How her own son fought and killed the leader of said Death Eater's?

"Hey what are you two whispering about" said James in what Hermione deemed as a very welcome distraction "Wouldn't be about me by any chance?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Lily.

"Yeah Potter" joined in Summer "You and your big head."

"Don't flatter me so much Delawny" he countered "it just might get it bigger."

The banter was cut off however. Moving her focus back to Sirius, Hermione saw the commotion. Sure she might have known to leave Sirius alone, but pity Aranel didn't. Sirius gave her a piercing look before getting up and leaving. Aranel was shocked to say the least.

"I don't what happened." She said dumbly. Everyone around her was looking at her expectantly, and was shocked at what came next.

"I don't know what to do any more!" she said loudly attracting a few more stares as slammed her fork on the table before getting up just as suddenly and storming out of the hall. The majority of the Gryffindor table just sat there looking at each other.

"I think I better go and see Professor Calafalas now" Hermione said quietly, she suddenly really didn't want to be around this many people for some reason. "I'll see you later in the common room." With that she left the Great Hall and made her way down to the Professors office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione was miffed beyond all reason. She had expected to talk about her weeks worth detention, not start on it. That's the reason she was still out of bed and in the halls at midnight. She couldn't believe the Professor, she only just got out of the hospital wing. She was glad though that most of her detentions were going to exclude Malfoy.

"So Miriel, you thought about our offer?" came a voice from the shadows. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin, but collected herself in time. And it didn't take a genius to know the owner of that voice.

"Yes Snape I have" if they wanted to play games, she would too.

"Well?" said a second voice belonging to Bella. That's when they decided to show themselves, they were accompanied by Dolohov again.

"I'd have thought the answer was clear" Hermione replied her guard coming up.

"You may want to re-think it then," said Snape smoothly yet with an underlying threat. If Hermione hadn't respected the man in the future she really would have wiped that smug look off his face. 

"What Snape?" she said, she may respect him but that doesn't mean she likes him "They make up for a family do they? Make you feel important? They fill in all the time you used to spend alone?" she asked in a low scathing tone. "You may have felt the desire to join them, I how ever do. not."

Snape may have very well strangled her on the spot, that or his eyes would have killed her if they could. The sneer on his face was quite alarming, but Hermione just looked him straight in the eye with a blank expression. He was the one who broke the eye contact as he stormed off into the shadows.

Hermione saw Bella looking at her with the same suspicious and calculating look that Lily had at dinner, though it was definitely for other reasons. "We'll talk again" was all she said before she went in the same direction Snape went. Dolohov seemed to hover for a few seconds just looking at her before following his friends.

Hermione was now rattled even more than before. This day was just getting weirder and weirder by the second. She was now thoroughly convinced that the hospital wing placed a curse on her of some sort. She kept walking; she still had a while yet before she reached the tower, which was her utmost and ultimate goal.

After a few minutes of slow trudging she heard something behind her. Although alarm bells were going off in her head she was determined to reach Gryffindor tower. Hearing it again she was slightly alarmed that it sounded like growling. Her instincts took over finally, turning her around…nothing, well nothing visible just yet.

This really was not her day, turning back to walk to the tower in order to avoid anything else from occurring she was stopped dead in her tracks by the growling. It was louder. Turning around without warning she was able to see what it was, making her hear stop. A werewolf.

Right at this moment she didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream. This cannot happen to one person. On top of everything else, one of her friends from past and future was about to attack without having control over it. There was a loud scuffle from somewhere down the hall behind Remus. Hermione knew it must be the rest of the Marauders. And she was right; right at the end of the hall a pair of antlers followed by a huge stag emerged around the corner.

The werewolf on the other hand had other ideas. Hermione just registered a second too late that he lunged. Hermione's insides froze over, she really didn't want to do this, but she had to. Without too much thought she quickly transformed into her own Animagus form. Right now she was thanking her lucky stars, well the few or one that existed, that her panther form was somewhat big, and could easily take on a werewolf.

She felt herself tumble as Remus bowled her over. Feline instinct took over as her claws emerged, rolling over trying to dissuade any attack. She felt a sharp pain in her front paw, before dealing out a viscous swipe, which was met with a low growl.

Leaping off him she was able to get herself prepared for any more attacks. He got up quickly as well, and the both of them started circling each other, baring their teeth and growling. Hermione would have dearly hated to be an outsider stumbling on this scene, as Remus went to lunge again. Hermione was prepared this time and swiped out at his muzzle with her paw while roaring making him retreat a little. 

Their little 'duel' was interrupted, as a huge stag and black dog came in to the middle of their little circle. The dog turned to Hermione and grabbed at her neck dragging her away. Hermione was just able to see the stag pushing the werewolf out of the way with its antlers, when she felt the hold on her getting rough and painful. It took all her will power not dig her claws into Sirius, instead with feline stealth and agility she turned around and bowled him over before sprinting up the corridor.

She loved being in this form and running, she felt the adrenaline pump through her due to the speed at which she was going. She only realised now though why Sirius attacked her, he didn't see her transform. There was however always a bad side to running at this speed, big cats just couldn't do it for a long time. She felt herself slowing down and heard the soft pounding of paws behind her.

Coming to a stop she turned around getting prepared for any attack that may come from Sirius. She wasn't stupid enough to transform yet. Next second Sirius came around the corner coming to a dead halt at the sight of her. On instinct Hermione pulled her ears back, crouched lower baring her teeth and emitted a low growl. Sirius did the same, but neither of them moved forward.

When Hermione was confident that he wouldn't lunge at her she stood up straighter and relaxed her features. She stood looking at the dog in front of her for another minute or so, if he decided to attack halfway through her transformation...well it would seem the hospital wing would have to become her new home.

Feeling confident enough, she only hesitated for a second before transforming. If Remus and James already saw her, Sirius seeing her transform wouldn't matter too much. Standing there now as a human, she was biting the inside of her cheeks really hard not to laugh. Although Sirius hadn't transformed yet she could almost picture the look of complete surprise, bewilderment and astonishment at what he'd just seen.

Walking up to him she patted him on the head, noticing at the same time, the bite marks she had on her arm, she was really glad werewolf bites didn't affect animals, that would have just opened a whole other can of worms she really wouldn't have wanted to deal with.

Bending lower to whisper into Sirius' ear, as he still didn't seem to have gotten over his shock, she whispered…

"I won't tell if you won't…Sirius."

****

A/N: Do you know what this is peoples? It's an UPDATE! I know I'm as shocked as you are, lol. I would really like to apologise for taking an age and a day to update this, but really I have a legitimate reason…I finally started Uni! And I've been so busy in the week leading up to it, then it started and I barely have time…but I'll quit complaining, I'll try to update as frequently as I can!

BIG THANKYOU"S TO FOLLOWING PEOPLE:

**Captain Oblivious:** lol, poor Aranel indeed, I'm really get annoyed with her, which is weirs I know, lol

****

tinkerbell-06: sorry this chappie didn't really answer the question about who left, all will be revealed though

****

Tisha24: Lol, thanks and don't worry there will be plenty more where that came from (the fights)

****

Tielle: Well here is the other chapter, a bit late but yeah, and I couldn't agree with your views on Sirius and Lucius more. 

****

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: There we go, you finally gave me a word to describe Aranel, 'whiney' and yes she is…sorry I haven't been updating like made =(

****

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: OMG! You have just given me the biggest head on this side of the hemisphere =P but please don't blow up the poor 'ickle rabbits because of my lack of updating.

**s.s.harry:** Sorry there was no Malfoy action in this chapter, he's still incarcerated, but never fear, he'll be in the next chapter…I think, lol

****

Delayed Poet: Aww thank you, and you know something I almost forgot about her animagus form, lol, but I found a way to use it here…and now I have more ideas for it, so thanks for reminding me.

****

Angel_Girl_1103: Lol, here ya go, another chapter!

****

Sara: Aw thanks, I'll and update as regularly as possible

****

Nicole: well thanks and once again really sorry about the wait

****

Sara: Lol, is it the same one as above? If not thankyou, if so thankyou again, lol

****

elrohir lover: Aw a kiss for wittlle ol' me? Lol, and damn those puppy dog eyes! 

If I've missed anybody I'm really really really sorry, but FF.net has been a pain in the backside and hasn't been sending in my reviews, grr, from what I gather I'm one short, but I can't seem view it so I'm really sorry!

As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. I Know Something You Don't

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich, if I were rich I'd have my dream car ie. a porsche…I assure you people I do not have a porsche! 

Chapter 9

Hermione was supposed to be smart, infact she was deemed among one of the top students to ever pass through Hogwarts. This is why right now she was sitting on her bed with her curtains drawn, and concentrating with every fibre of her body on not bashing her head into one of the four posts surrounding her bed. 

How could she be so STUPID!

She had thought it was bad letting slip the Death Eaters to Lily before…but now, well at the rate she was going she'd probably end up telling everyone exactly what happens in the future. Looking back on the incident that just happened out in the halls a fair few hours ago, she couldn't for the life of her understand what had come over her. Why did she admit to Sirius that she knew it was him!

Looking at her alarm clock, it read five in the morning. Hermione couldn't and sleep the night, too much had happened, and she needed to do a lot of explaining once the boys got a hold of her. Really it was all too much to think about. Instead she decided to get ready, eat breakfast and make a mad dash out of the Great Hall before any of the Marauders came in.

This plan, however, crumbled even before the portrait hole was reached. Sitting on the couch was none other than Sirius. Hermione, by this time, had many colourful words exploding in her head as she tried to sneak out…no such luck.

"You're up early 'Mione." Sirius said plainly, he acted almost as though nothing happened…almost. Turning around she was met by his steady gaze "How did you know?" he asked simply, though Hermione heard a steely edge in his words, which she learnt to pick up in the future when he went in the defensive.

"I…" damn, she was stuck "Well don't get mad Sirius…" stalling that's the only thing that she was doing now. Looking at him she knew his patience was wearing thin, so she grabbed on to the first thing that popped into her mind "…I, um, sort of overheard you talking in the common room the other day." 

If the war or Voldemort never happened, Hermione could bet that right about now she'd resemble a maraca with hair, that was dipped in water, she was that nervous. Even if it wasn't too far from the truth, she did over hear them talking about it quietly, she just hoped that they were as careless as they were in their fifth year. From what Harry had told her about what he saw in the pensive, they weren't all _that_ discreet about it. 

The look that Sirius was giving her would drill holes if it could. Hermione thought it was rather un-nerving having him stare at her like that, but what made a shiver run down her back was the distant realisation of how easily she was losing herself in the depths of the dark eyes.

"…'Mione!" a voiced snapped her out of the trance she seemed to be in. She mentally slapped herself for acting like such an idiot. She looked at Sirius expectantly waiting for him to continue with what he was saying.

"I said why don't you sit down" his voice still sounded cautious, but Hermione guessed she'd be a little miffed if it were her. Sitting down she realised how close they were and the very uncomfortable and tense silence growing between them to the point that Hermione couldn't take it any more, wasn't helping any.

"You know I meant what I said last night," she said quickly blessing whoever blessed her with the ability to keep most of her true feelings in check. After receiving a slightly quizzical look from Sirius she added quickly "about not telling anyone about…well…you know"

His eyes seemed to search hers as if looking for any faults in her statement. Hermione fought tooth and nail not openly stare again, and thankfully was saved.

"You're un-registered as well," Sirius said out of the blue "When did you complete it?" he asked. He seemed to be getting back to his usual self slowly, seemingly accepting her reasoning. His dark eyes getting a twinkle in them, the corners of his lips slightly twitched up making him look like his up to something all the time, his hair falling into…

"…'Mione?"

Hermione was snapped out of her day dreaming again, "Sorry" she said smiling sheepishly and flushing slightly "I finished the transformation at the beginning of last year" she stated, well she thought for Sirius it would be something like 21 years into the future.

Their conversation was picking up, and one hour later found Hermione almost on the floor laughing as Sirius regaled one of their sessions with Snape.

"…and then the greasy git fell into the freezing lake…face first." Sirius said making some wild hand gestures that only added to the hilarity, before flopping back down on to the couch. "One question though," he said, suddenly looking thoughtful "what were you doing walking around the castle at midnight?"

"Detention with Professor Calafalas." Hermione replied "Why do you ask?

"Always thought of you as a stifler for rules" he said with a smirk tugging his lips.

"Aww, were you thinking about me Mr. Black?" she retorted "Imagine what your girlfriend would say" she continued in a posh breathy voice.

"Oh I'm sure she'll understand" came a voice from the stairs that made the two occupants on the couch in front of the fire jump visibly. Turning around, she felt her heart stop and start beating again, it was only Summer.

Hermione was willing herself not to blush as she saw Summer look at them with a small smile, which Hermione thought was a little too all knowing. 

"Hey Sum's" said Sirius in what Hermione thought was a slightly choked voice, though she just put it down to her own heart pounding. Truthfully she didn't know why she was acting like a thief caught red handed, she was only talking to Sirius, it wasn't as though she was snogging him senseless. At her last thought she squirmed a little in her seat.

Hermione watched Summer come around and sit in front of them on the floor. Hermione knew that although Summer usually acted like she were on a sugar high all day, the girl was no fool. Watching her now, Hermione couldn't tell what she was thinking when all of a sudden her eyes brightened and she looked up.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow." She said in her normal cheerful manner "We need to stock up, after setting all those dung bombs outside Filch's office last week there's none left. Oh yeah, 'Mione, you've never been to Hogsmeade, you'll love it especially Zonko's and Honeydukes…" a snort sounded from Sirius.

"Don't scoff Mr. Black" admonished Summer with a smile "even the biggest ninny's like Zonko's, and I'm not calling you a ninny 'Mione just saying…anyway _apparently…_" said Summer changing her tone to a mysterious one "The Slytherin's are having a little gathering at the Hog's Head" she left it hanging, raising her eyebrows and giving a pointed look at both Hermione and Sirius.

"How did you find that out?" Sirius asked bemused, and Hermione had to agree with him, Slytherin's weren't known to just talk about their 'gatherings' so openly.

"Lets just say they talk a little too loud when they think no one is listening." She replied with a satisfied smirk. Sirius seemed to share her sentimentality as a very similar expression graced his face.

"Who'd you do this time?" he asked looking almost giddy, though Hermione didn't know whether she really wanted to know the answer to that. Summer it seemed read her mind to the T.

"Snuck into their common rooms, and the result of it?…well you'll see in Hogsmeade" she replied with twinkling eyes. Hermione was torn between amusement and horror. "How, You might ask? Their passwords aren't exactly inventive where Slytherin's are concerned…hold on what was it again? 'Pure of Blood' it took a grand total of five minutes to figure out, plus first years talk louder than the older ones…and first years, well we were all forgetful little twerps weren't we?" 

"Speak for yourself Delawny" a grinning Sirius replied "I was not a twerp."

"Could've fooled me mate" came a voice from the boys' stairs, which was followed by its owner James. It earned him a glare from Sirius and a burst of laughter from Summer. Hermione, however, was looking back and forth between Sirius and James, normally people would not have noticed but Hermione saw the slightest of exchanges between them, which consisted of Sirius giving a barely visible nod, and James eyes shifting to the portrait hole.

"Well my fine beautiful ladies" said Sirius loudly standing up "us gentlemen must go and…"

"Gentlemen? HA!" burst out Summer "Black, the day you and Potter become gentlemen is the day I finally learn to keep my mouth shut." This was met with a round of laughter from everyone, even the two new people that emerged from the boys' dormitories, being Remus and Peter.

"Summer luv" said Sirius with a pained expression "I don't think even the silencing charm would be able to accomplish that." Before bursting out laughing with everyone else.

"Breakfast?" said James earning a snort from Summer.

"Ever the bottomless pit" she muttered as the portrait hole closed, she had a very calculating look on her face, Hermione could tell she was deep in thought even though Summer's expression was devoid of anything. Finally she spoke with a small smile "They're up to something."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione was glad when the Marauders practically abducted her before lunch and talked. Apparently Sirius had told them what she had that morning and after trying to get Remus to realise she didn't care about his lycanthropy they started talking about the fight that had occurred between the two of them, which they still bore the marks of.

"Hey, I just want to know something," started Hermione "what were you lot doing inside the castle? I mean, what if you came across a student out of bed?" she asked looking at them.

"We were going to Hogsmeade" replied Sirius nonchalantly with out elaborating. Hermione knew exactly what they were talking about, but decided not to comment.

"Yeah" put in Peter, whom Hermione wanted desperately to ignore but turned to listen to anyway, "we usually have a map to help us…" he stopped as he got elbowed in the ribs roughly. Hermione wanted to laugh at the tense and uneasy looks that descended on the boys, and especially Sirius who was glaring daggers at Peter.

"Map?" she finally asked after tearing her gaze away from Sirius.

"Uh, yeah" said James uneasily "But Filch confiscated it anyway, so it doesn't matter now." 

"Are you telling me James" Hermione said with a smirk gracing her lips "that after all the rule breaking that you lot do, you can't even take back a little map that got confiscated?" Inside however Hermione was thanking whatever deity was watching over her that the map _was_ confiscated. She had completely forgotten about it, and as she found out in third year, that map told no lies.

"Well" scoffed James "if you think its so easy Miriel you go get it" he nudged her on the side.

"Well James," Hermione said loudly putting an arm around his shoulder and steered him towards the Great Hall "I still have that detention with Professor Calafalas for the rest of the week, now it wouldn't do for me to go and upset your record of most detentions before Christmas now would it?" she finished smiling up at him sweetly.

"Most detentions before Christmas?" he exclaimed "nah, 'Mione you'd be upsetting Padfoot's record." He said as he turned her around slightly to see the rest of the group walking, but as soon she spotted Sirius' expression the smile on her face froze. For a split second Hermione could have sworn she saw anger flashing his eyes, before it disappeared, what she didn't feel she was imagining was how forced his grin was.

"I think I left my book up in the common room," she said having suddenly lost all notion to be in a cheerful mood.

"Oh no you don't Miriel" said James "you only just got out of the hospital wing yesterday, and I have it on good authority that Snape has missed his daily staring sessions" he raised his eyebrows pointedly at her, while the boys started laughing.

"Well don't I feel loved" she replied sarcastically, however she was determined to be alone right now or if she were more truthful with herself, to be away from Sirius. "But really I need to go and get…ARGH! James put me down!" she screamed as James picked her up and over his shoulder. 

"Now Miss Miriel, as Head Boy it is my duty to look after the students wellbeing, and in my observations I have gathered that one of our newest members in 7th year has been going through a lot of stress and needs the relaxation that only a group of _strapping_ young men can provide." James said through his nose making him sound whiney and annoying. Hermione could hear the rest of them laughing hysterically, and only thought it couldn't get worse, when she heard Summer's, Lily's and Aranel's burst of laughter from around the corner somewhere. 

"Ah," continued James "I see the Head Girl is here, and I'm sure she'll agree with me." As Hermione looked over as best she could, she saw Lily practically on the floor paralyzed with laughter, waving her hand in James' direction. 

"Well Marauder's what say you to getting this one to catch up on a weeks worth of missed out fun?" James asked "Padfoot got any ideas?…Padfoot?" Hermione felt herself being lowered back down to the ground. Feeling slightly dizzy as she felt the blood rush back out of her head, she still noticed a silent exchange going on between Remus and Summer.

James was looking up the corridor "Where did Sirius go?"

****

A/N: Hi there! Now please before you start thinking "IS THAT IT?" I am aware at just how absolutely RUBBISH, and with out any depth or excitement OR development this chapter is and I would just like to PROFUSELY APOLOGIZE!!!! I swear to you, it just didn't feel like being written, I had a million ideas for it, none of which popped in here, I think I just experienced my first bought of writers block =S any who, personally I would not have posted it today, BUT had I not, there would not have been an update for at least another 2 weeks! My excuse for this chapter is that, it isn't one for quality, but more of one that says "HI I'M STILL ALIVE AND KICKING!" which replaces A/N chapters **shudder** can I bribe you all to continue reading if a promised longer chapter 10 that included Hogsmeade was to pop up next time? **wink wink**

BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE 

****

isnani: thank you! hee hee I can most certainly try

****

Avestia: not a lot it seems, I know I should have written more in that area, but I'm brain logged at the mo =S

****

PriNcEsS-oF-D-c: Thankyou! And as for Lucius…hmmm, not saying anything there, only that with my above mentioned promise, Lucius is most definitely going to be in the next chapter

****

Nighttime*Dreamer: Lol, major character development going to be occurring for those two!

****

Banana Flavored Eskimo: **flashing large cheesy grin** umm, is a virtual chocolate enough compensation for now?

****

Tabii: here you go…hopefully my bribe for next chapter will work =D

****

Dyrim123: aw thankyou! Sorry about the wait!

****

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: rest assured, that after everything settles down here, there will be MAJOR character development, the whole Snape thing, well I wasn't really going to do much about that, but after reading reviews, and really thinking about it, I have quite a few ideas about that whole issue. Summer, I love writing her dialogue, coz anything and everything that pops into mind at the time can be written, she will definitely be developed, among others.

****

Captain Oblivious: Nope can't have that, lol, but tackling Sirius now? Wouldn't we all love to =P

****

Delayed Poet: I loved that review beyond belief! VERY valid points raised, which I'm ashamed I either a) did not clear up or b) cleared up in a way that probably would end up better if I hadn't. like I said above once everything settles I'll try to redeem myself with the next chapter, this one was only made to fill.

****

s.s.harry: oops! I'm sorry he's (Lucius) not in here, but he really really will be in the next chapter promise!

****

Rane2920072: Thankyou!

****

VampRiley: Thanks, and sorry about the wait!

****

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: aw, man stick poking hurts when ya on the receiving end of it, sorry about the wait.

****

Accio Flaming Stake: It will get there eventually trust me on it, there will lots of action in general next chapter **hint, hint**

****

Tielle: I swear I feel as though I should apologize to everyone individually for this chapter, as for whats going to happen…even I don't know **blush**

****

popppincorn: LMAO! Does that mean you're converted to this pairing?

****

imogenhm: Aw thankyou! I love time turner fics too (I'd be worried if I didn't) and a lot of things will be coming into play surrounding her animagus form.

****

Suisei: **hides under a rock** IM SORRY! 


	10. Of Love and Hate Part 1

****

DISCLAIMER: I live in Australia people, Harry Potter surfaced in England…I've never been there before either, I swear!

**A/N:** Guess what people I've reached a milestone over 100 REVIEWS, firstly I would like to thank ALL reviewers because it wouldn't be 100 if you didn't review lol. But I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following reviewers who leave a small note after every chapter: Avestia, MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir, Captain Oblivious, Delayed Poet, s.s.harry, The Dark One Reborn (or tinkerbell_06) and last but not least Tielle.

I would also like to make mention of my 100th reviewer **carosu.**

Chapter 10

Sitting in front of the dim glow of the common room fire late at night, Hermione turned around at the sound of the portrait hole opening up, wondering what fool was out this late. The first thing she noticed were the dark eyes. Her breath hitched slightly and she hoped it wasn't as loud as it sounded to her. There stood Sirius, his actions of closing the portrait hole frozen at the sight of her. 

Hermione didn't know what happened to him after his abrupt departure during lunch. But now here he was, his hair looking slightly messed up making him look even more appealing, the dim light making his skin almost seem to glow, and the eyes, the eyes that seemed to pull Hermione in deeper and deeper each time she looked at them, were unwaveringly studying her.

Hermione felt a shiver run up her back, and she had to admit, it wasn't all that unpleasant. She did start to panic though, and had no idea why, as he started moving towards the couch she was sitting on. It unnerved her greatly that he had not said a single thing, just slowly walked and not once taking his eyes off her.

As he sat down, Hermione couldn't take the intensity of his gaze any longer and looked down at her lap where her hands were drawing imaginary circles on her skirt. She could feel him sitting next to her, the heat from his body making her aware at just how close he did sit. She was starting to notice things one normally does not, like her quickened breathing, or how loud the pounding of her heart seemed to be. She was cursing her self to the ends of the earth, what the hell was wrong with her, she was acting like a complete…complete…sod, for a lack of a better word.

Had she been looking up, Hermione would have seen him reaching over, as it were, the art of breathing had completely abandoned her as she felt his finger tips glide down the left side of her jaw, slowly making their way down to her chin and tilting her head up. It was now impossible to avoid his gaze. Hermione's mind was spinning, the look in his eyes was indescribable, Hermione only wanted to look into them, loose herself in their dark depths.

She took in a shaky breath as she saw him move closer. Her mind screaming at her, telling her its wrong. But she couldn't move, she only felt the heat that his fingertips seemed to spread through her. She only vaguely wondered what was going on, and how this had happened, but it was all muffled and beaten away by her fraying nerves. 

Sirius was so close now she could almost feel his breath on her face. Breaking the eye contact, she glanced down at his lips watching them getting closer. Looking back, his slow process stopped only a hairsbreadth from her lips.

"'Mione" he whispered almost inaudibly. Hermione's eyelids seemed slide shut on their own accord, any reasoning she had left in her completely disappearing at the sound of her name on his lips.

"'Mione" he said again, a little louder, she couldn't take it any longer, this was killing her. Opening her eyes, she still saw the same intense look in his eyes. She felt his thumb caress her cheek and leaned into his touch.

"'Mione" He said even louder, his hand moving up and softly closing her eyes before gliding down her cheek and lightly tilting her head. She could practically feel his lips on her.

"HERMIONE!" a shout rent through the quiet air before she felt a pillow collide with her head. Her eyes flew open, but she had to close them again as the light had all but permanently blinded her. Opening them again, with a little more caution, she was dumbfounded as to her surroundings for a split second before turning her head and realising she was in bed, with the bright morning sun illuminating her bed covers, through the now open bed curtains.

"Honestly 'Mione" said a very satisfied looking Summer sitting at the end of Hermione's bed Indian style. "I think we've managed to wake the dead in the process." 

"You're one to talk Summer" came Lily's teasing voice from the other side of the room "'Nel's botched stunning spell couldn't wake you up, and she blew off half the room." Summer looked thoughtful for a moment before pouting her lips slightly and shrugging her shoulders.

"True" she said simply "but you 'Mione, what had you in such a deep sleep, hmmm, a dream perhaps?" she leaned closer with wide hopeful looking eyes.

"A boy" said Lily coming around and sitting on Hermione's bed next to Summer, her eyes looking just as hopeful and excited. "She was dreaming about a boy."

"You speaking from experience Lil's? What, you dreaming about a certain black haired, bespectacled, pain in the backside Head Boy every night." Summer said nudging Lily in the ribs, causing her to blush slightly.

"I do not Sum's" said Lily trying to sound affronted and failing miserably "and besides, its like you said your self, he's a pain in the backside."

"Aw, come on Lil's" said Summer in an exasperated tone "give the guy a chance will ya, what have you got to lose, I mean, the guys like a brother to me, and he's trying, really trying to get you to notice him. Sure he can be an idiot, but you always seem to miss the longing looks he throws at you when he thinks no one's looking. Tell her 'Mione."

Hermione was still in shock, she only vaguely heard what the two girls were talking about, but she welcomed the distraction. "Summer's right Lil's", she said getting the gist of what they were saying "give him a chance, I promise you, you will not regret it." By the face expressions on the girls sitting in front of her, she could tell both were shocked at the finality in her last statement.

"Anyway" said Summer loudly seeing the discomfort Lily was in "who was this guy that took over your dreams and held you there through my booming voice?" Lily laughed, obviously glad about the change of victims. Hermione on the other hand paled some what, she knew she was hoping too much for them to just let it go.

"Ooh" Lily said, "I bet it was about that cute Ravenclaw, Luca, was it?" Lily's eyes were positively brimming with excitement.

"Nah" said Summer, narrowing her eyes at Hermione and smirking. Hermione thought it looked positively evil. "He does fancy her no doubt, but I don't see her going for the blonde type, I think she fancies the tall, dark and handsome ones." She finished, her smirk overtaking her features. Hermione thought she paled even more. Could Summer possibly know? But then Hermione's logically mind kicked in, what could there possibly be to know…nothing. However, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that somehow she was fooling herself.

"Why would you think I was dreaming…of a guy no less?" Hermione asked slowly, hell she was disturbed by that dream, but she sure wasn't about to go spilling her guts about it.

"'Mione" started Summer in a very serious tone "in all the time you've been here, you have not once slept past six in the morning, it is now 7:30 and Peeves himself wouldn't have been able to wake you up faster, besides" she said with a smirk "you had goofy face expression." 

Amidst the snickering girls, Hermione found it best not say anything, she didn't want to sound defensive. However, the dream was embedded in her mind to stay. She couldn't understand where it came from, or even why it had been so vivid, and vivid it was, it felt as though he really was right there and…she really didn't want to think about it, it was too confusing, she was already finding it hard to cope without Harry and Ron, and this, whatever _this_ was, on top of everything else was just something she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"Hermione you still in bed?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Jeez 'Nel" said Summer to Aranel who had just come out of the bathroom "could ya take any longer, I mean look at your hands, they resemble prunes."

"I'm just taking extra care this morning, you know, it being Hogsmeade and all…I want look extra special."

"What? For Sirius?" Summer countered "I'm telling you 'Nel, if he wanted a granny he could have had yours, you know…she does look pretty good for her age." She finished with a surprisingly straight face considering Lily had to bury her head in Hermione's many bed spreads.

"Oh what ever Summer" Aranel's somewhat lacking defence came "are you lot getting ready for Hogsmeade? I mean we'll have to show Hermione around won't we?" She said over her shoulder as she disappeared down the stairs to the common room. Hermione's attention sharpened at that statement, sure it seemed innocent enough, but Hermione just couldn't place it, there was something really…odd…about it. 

Hermione looked over at the other girls, Lily was getting ready to go out, but Summer, who had stood up earlier, was just staring where Aranel had gotten out looking deep in thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione was going mad…officially. One would think she was having the time of her life in Hogsmeade, with the friends she made in this time, and yes part of her did. But every time she looked over at Sirius, well she was positive that her stomach would be dragging along the floor by the end of the day at any rate. She kept picturing that _ridiculous_ dream she had, and it didn't make her feel any better when she saw his arm around Aranel. Every time that thought crept across her mind, she all but physically slapped herself in admonishment, after all, the logical part of her mind kept saying, it was just a stupid dream.

"Hey 'Mione" said James sitting across the table from her at the Three Broomsticks "there's an owl outside your window." Hermione looked around and sure enough a great Tawney owl was tapping the window from outside. Letting it in, Hermione watched it fly off before glancing down at the envelope. The writing seemed somewhat familiar, but deciding that she wasn't about to become all paranoid, she opened it up amidst a very curious group.

_I know I probably look like a coward writing this letter instead of talking to you, but do you think you could meet me near the Shrieking Shack at about one in the afternoon? I would understand if you didn't._

Luca.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Summer causing the whole pub to look at them, them realising who the shout came from, a few 'Hey Delawny-s' were sent at her and everything went back to normal. Summer looking sheepish only to the point of it being required said in a quieter voice.

"I knew he was eyeing you 'Mione, but I must say, I didn't think he had the courage to even do that. And, that doesn't mean that _I _think you're scary, nor the rest of us here, but after what you did to Malfoy, well lets just say that the male population at Hogwarts has developed a certain _respect_ for you now." She said quickly.

Remus snorted beside Hermione "In other words" he said "the male population at Hogwarts will refuse to duel with you, even in practice mode" and here he coloured around his face slightly "…among other things." James laughed at that.

"Yeah" he said "you should have seen what was written the toilets, some of th…oof" James was abruptly cut off by a well placed elbow in the gut from Sirius. "Yes but they all disappeared after that DADA lesson" he finished in a choked voice.

"Well 'Mione" said Lily, with an evil look in her eye that Hermione didn't know she was capable of having "looks like your dreams are coming true." She finished winking, Summer burst out laughing and ducked under the table, Lily just sat there with a satisfied smirk, glowing in the stunned reaction she got from everyone else. Hermione went blank and just stared at everyone, but it was Sirius that caught her eye. To be blunt, he looked livid. Well his eyes did anyway, and maybe if you knew him, which the Marauder's, Summer and Hermione did, you would see his fist clench and turn his knuckles white.

"Hmm" stalled Hermione "at least someone's are" she said as an idea popped into her head, looking pointedly at Lily, smirking the way she had "you don't seem to be any closer to achieving what you promised yourself this morning would happen." Hermione relished in Lily's eyes growing wider, obviously she had caught on…somewhat. "I mean to say, the days half gone and you're making no moves to snog Potter yet." Another burst of laughter sounded from Summer, as the Marauders all had to muffle their snorts in their hands. Lily was slowly turning a famous Weasley red.

"Aww Evans" said James with a huge grin pasted on his face and putting his arm around Lily's shoulders "All ya had to do was ask, you ain't gonna get any rejections on my part I promise ya" he finished, placing a very quick peck on her cheek. Everyone around the table was laughing, even Lily seemed to be trying to fight back a smile, what she didn't do was move out of James' arm, a fact that Hermione and Summer picked up on straight away, sharing a small smile they looked back over. Hermione was stunned to see the look of relief briefly cross over James' face, his lips lifted as he spotted Hermione and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Hey 'Mione" said Aranel "shouldn't you be going now it's almost one." There it was again, that odd feeling, and just like this morning Hermione spotted Summer looking at Aranel with a scrutinising gaze.

"Yeah" Hermione said standing up and shaking herself out of those feelings "I guess I'll see you guys back at the castle". She had avoided looking at Sirius, right now there was just too much on her mind.

Walking through Hogsmeade, Hermione wished she had bought something warmer to wear. Looking around, she realised at just how little the small town had changed over the years, with exceptions to a shop or two, it was very much the same. It got her thinking of her own time, making Hermione laugh quietly to herself as she pictured Harry telling her to dress up warmer. She missed her best friends so much it hurt. Walking through this town brought on so many memories, she had trouble keeping up with them. She got a flash of memory of how the town looked like after the war before she clamped her mind shut firmly, refusing to think about it.

Her nostalgic and slightly morbid thoughts carried her all the way to the Shrieking Shack, to what Hermione thought felt like a few seconds. Looking around she didn't see anybody on the hill. In all her thoughts, not once did the letter seem to pop into her mind, now that she was here however, it seemed only normal to think about it. It did not make any sense to her at all. This Luca guy, Hermione would admit his nice and rather cute, but it just didn't seem like something he would do…write a letter, after all she talked to him every Arithmancy lesson he could have easily just asked…

"Hello Hermione"

****

A/N: ………Part one of chapter 10 complete…and once again IM SO SORRY I know promised a longer chapter, and technically it will be longer…just in two parts =S any who…my reason is I only realised yesterday that it has been two weeks since my last update (where did the bloody time go?). so I hastened to write this chapter, but then after having a major brainwave yesterday and doing most of wots on this page in an hour…today I was completely brain logged…therefore the decision to split the chapter in two arises… hee hee, lots is going to happen in the second part I swear…and yes I am aware of it I ended it with another cliffy, but really you know you love them =P.

BIG THANKYOU'S TO FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!!!!

****

golden essence: lol, definitely coming up I swear…as for changing things, that's what I love about these fics, no matter what happens, things can't really be changed…because they already happened…on second thought yes they can, oh well!

****

s.s.harry: even madder now, lol…all is coming up

****

Rane2920072: hee hee I think it's a slightly shorter wait, or maybe its just me and my time issues, anyway, thanks!

****

Siriusly Mione: LOL, sigh, wouldn't we all like to fix that, one can always dream.

****

lilmatchgirl: Aww thanks, glad you like!

****

Avestia: Hee hee, not answered here quite, but hey…infact I just realised I made him really quiet here, don't worry his part is coming up.

****

Captain Oblivious: hmm, I don't think I really answered that one, my advise is to just call it a fit of jealous rage for now ;)

****

auditoriumnazi: even I don't know where he went, lol, just jealous is my bet =P

****

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: I know I took a long time, and I know I said this will be longer, which in essence it will, just not in one reading, but think that it did come out a lot sooner than the other one =S but hey at least you know for certain that something has to happen next…I mean how can it not?

****

The Dark One Reborn: Or as I just bloody found out the formally known **tinkerbell_06** lol, this goes for both chapters, like the previous one, this one didn't answer where he ran off to…and I don't think it ever really will, I don't know, where do guys usually run off to when they get peeved about something? lol…rest assured something will happen next chappie!

****

Tielle: Aww, I think by the end of this fic I'm gonna have grovelling down to the 'T' lol, this one is slightly more developmental…next one…well, just wait

****

poetrychik: **sniff** thankyou 

****

Delayed Poet: Where did Sirius go? People really want to know that, however, I am purposefully not EVER going to write the fic from anyone's point of view other than Hermione's, the reason for this is that it simulates real life somewhat, that is, if it were you and some guy just took off like that would you ever have the foggiest idea of where he went? Nope! I know this is fiction and rightly labelled, but it doesn't hurt to have a little realism in it either. 

****

siriusforeva: lol, I know there isn't, its very progressive, true love takes time people. 

****

carosu: I'm glad you do!

****

Sparrowgurl66: Oh of course there's more, lol, her animagi thing, yeah you've actually pointed out a valid point, I didn't describe it in the slightest apart from when…which was at the end of her 6th year…the how part, no clue, maybe in a flash back it'll come up…that's definitely something to think about. 


	11. Of Love and Hate Part 2

****

DISCLAIMER: I thought about buying the rights to Harry Potter, but after many calculations I figured that at the amount that I earn I would probably achieve that feat in a couple of decades of centuries…and that's without spending a single cent. So I came to the conclusion that I will join the ranks of the many people that will NEVER own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10: part II

_…"Hello Hermione"…_

Hermione let out a quiet laugh to herself completely devoid of any humour.

"I had thought, Lucius, that you were to be in the hospital wing for another week." She said in a would-be teasing manner without bothering to turn around. This was the second time in a few short days that she had questioned her stupidity level, to Hermione there seemed to be a pattern occurring, it being regularity.

"Had I known of your concern for me my dear, it could have been arranged that I come out sooner for you." Lucius replied in a low, and what Hermione thought to be a maliciously melodic voice that signalled danger.

Hermione decided to turn around. She had already walked freely into this trap, she wasn't about to play blind mans bluff as well. It shocked her to see that he wasn't alone and as blank as her facial features remained, a small familiar spark of fear, caution and defence welled up in the pit of her stomach. Standing with him were none other than Bella, Snape and Dolohov.

"The answer is still no," said Hermione knowing exactly what they cornered her here for.

"Such a shame" said Lucius in a voice that Hermione knew meant that more was coming "we had so hoped that you would join among the great and noble" he continued gliding closer to Hermione and stalking her like prey. "There is still time, my dear, to change that brilliant mind of yours."

Hermione nearly laughed out loud, it appeared that Lucius not only started early with his duelling skills, but also his 'persuading' capabilities or as Ron always put it 'butt kissing'. "Really Lucius" she replied knowing that she was most likely going to bite off more than she intended. "I had thought _grovelling_ was above a Malfoy, but then, it is left little to wonder considering they fall to their knees before one man and beg."

Outwardly smirking, she knew she had just poked the dragon in the eye, it being confirmed when Malfoy's slight teasing manner turned to that of barely controlled rage.

"You dare insult our master?" said Snape in a deadly whisper from beside Malfoy "You, who acquaint yourself with mudbloods and muggle lovers." He continued stalking closer as well. "Declining the greatness that we are offering you for _things_ such as Evans the filthy little mudblood an…"

"…and yet you serve one" Hermione replied coldly after being fed up with his insults daring him to challenge her.

"How da…" Snape began to reply, however Hermione cut him off.

"Tell me _Severus_" she said stressing his name and looking him straight in the eye with a sneer on her face "what greatness is there to be upheld from serving someone your entire life. Someone I might add who'd have you killed if it pleased him so, someone who kills his own kind, someone who you claim to despise…a mudblood." Hermione was now only inches away from his face and could see the pulsating vein on his temple.

Checking the others that were there, Hermione noticed each of them had their wands drawn and gripped so tightly that their knuckles were turning white. She had a sudden image of something very similar happening from the war, surrounded by the same people, hearing Bella whisper _'you'll pay'._ Hermione was snapped out of her musing by her own mind. She hated and refused to explore the happenings of the war. Seeing that no one was saying anything, she turned back to Snape.

"So what is it _Severus_" she said once again stressing his name "Does the Great One promise you power for your service?" She was pushing it and she knew it, but it seemed that her anger needed to be vented out on someone, and what better person than Snape. "I wasn't aware that _Voldemort_ was all sharing and caring".

"You dare speak his name!" shrieked Bella looking ready to kill, however Hermione noticed that she did nothing else despite that she was holding her wand to near breaking point. Hermione just looked at her and smirked. Though inside a spark of caution flared, as she wondered, not the first time that day, at exactly what was going on.

"Has he given you any power _Severus_?" she asked turning back to Snape. Really, Hermione didn't know why she was picking on Snape. Maybe it was because he just stood there with his nostrils flared, and pulsating vein, but riling him up just seemed like a good idea. "Has he rewarded you for the torture you dealt out to so many others _Severus?_" A not so victorious smirk graced her face, she knew her next comment would hit hard. "Has he rewarded you _Severus_ for the torture of your own broth…"

"_Cruci…"_ Snape had tried to cast the spell but Hermione knew his reaction would be quite violent and was well prepared.

"_Expelliarmus_" Hermione disarmed him before the curse left his lips. Catching his wand she looked up into his eyes, her face devoid of any emotions. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" she asked watching as his eyes hardened with his struggle to conceal the emotion. She idly wondered at how she found the information out, and it just so happened to be the famous 'Weasley Twins'' Extendable Ears. After her Harry and Ron heard that very private conversation between Professor Dumbledore and Snape, it had left them silent and in their own mixed thoughts about their hated Potions Professor.

Turning her attention back to the present, Hermione saw Snape standing there, trying very hard not to look like a lost little boy, and shaking with rage.

"I see you haven't been idle Miriel," said Lucius after the shock wore off. "But then you should know that our Lord does not take too kindly to his offers being rejected." Hermione swore off all that was good and evil to the next century. Out of all that could have happened, they just _had_ to already go and talk to that pathetic excuse of a human.

"I'm sure he can find some other lackeys to fight and die for his cause." Hermione replied while putting her wand back in her pocket, it was one of the clever tricks that the war taught her, it could just save your life if the enemy was stupid enough to forget you had the wand. She also realised that with everything that had been going on, not once had she thought about a way to get out of this situation and now seemed like a good a time as any. That is, it would have been if not for the previous spark of caution turning in to full out flashing lights as she saw the discreet nods that Bella, Dolohov and Lucius shared.

"Enough of this Miriel." Bella spoke up with a smug smirk splitting her face "We have other business with you." Hermione just stood there and stared in what she hoped was a very clueless look. Inside her insides dropped to the floor. She figured it really was too much to hope for that they went through all the trouble just to go on about Death Eater initiation no matter how important it was to them.

_"Imperio"_ Hermione heard coming from three different directions so fast that she only realised what had happened when that familiar calmness washed over her. She had learnt to fight off some of the most powerful Imperious Curses, but three all at once, was stretching it.

Hermione could vaguely feel herself standing there in front of the four Slytherin's dropping Snape's wand. "_Walk forward"_ she heard a voice tell her. Although she was unable to throw the curse off completely her mind still protested. _"Walk forward"_ the voice had demanded again. An idea had formed in her head, they didn't know that she was semi-conscious.

Walking forward slowly and with great difficulty to be doing it of her own free will, Hermione looked around herself, in what seemed like a dream like state, she saw Bella and Dolohov looking smug at her submission. Snape on the other had seemed to be whispering something to Lucius, who grinned, turned to Hermione and said _"watch"._ She saw Snape raise his wand and felt an even stronger calmness coursing through her.

Discreetly feeling for her wand, Hermione caught movement in the corner of her eye. Cursing the sluggishness of her movements she turned her gaze slowly in that direction. If she hadn't been near fainting stage from her efforts at fighting the curses she would have jumped for joy. Coming around the shrieking shack was James, Summer, Aranel and Sirius.

"_Stop"_ the voice commanded. Hermione looked up in front of her and was shocked to see that she was already in front of Malfoy, with him grinning down at her like a Cheshire cat. Hermione didn't need to hear the next command to know what it was, Malfoy's eager and lustful eyes said all there needed to be said.

_"Kiss Lucius Malfoy"_

Hermione tried to suppress a shudder that was fighting tooth and nail to break out. She tilted her head up and watched as Malfoy lowered his, still grinning. It came as a surprise to Hermione however when Malfoy's lips met hers, it was nothing like she had imagined it would be. She was prepared for him to be mercilessly brutal and possessive even, but it seemed as he was savouring the moment with a soft lingering kiss that Hermione didn't know he was capable of doing. She would even say he was a great kisser as his tongue almost shyly glided over her lips begging for entrance.

Hermione could feel Malfoy pull away and look to the right. Following his lead she did the same. Hermione almost forgot that James, Summer, Aranel and Sirius had come, but the joy that she was feeling before, evaporated faster than a drop of water in the middle of a desert. Malfoy's 'sweet' kiss was explained instantly, infact Hermione could pretty much sort this whole situation out as a dawning realisation hit her at the sight of her friends' faces. They seemed like a multitude of emotions with betrayal, hurt, anger, disbelief, surprise and many other un-named emotions trying to fight their way to the surface.

The two faces that caught Hermione's attention were Aranel's, who seemed to have turned white with horror and Sirius'. Hermione couldn't tell where the hurt in his eyes' started and where the pure rage began, but none the less, it hurt her to think either of the people standing there would think her capable of such betrayal, and it seemed to hurt even more that Sirius had to see this.

Now however was not the time to think, but to act. Hermione tried to get a grip on the wand that she had positioned earlier, but to her dismay it slipped down further into her pocket. In the mean time Malfoy who seemed to enjoy gloating deemed that too boring and captured Hermione's lips again. Although it started out as softly as before, it steadily grew more and more possessive as Hermione knew it would.

Working the fabric of her robes from around her wand, Hermione was beginning to get desperate. Not only were her lips becoming bruised in a way that she wouldn't mind too much if it were someone else and this was a different situation, but she was starting to see spots in front of her eyes from the effort she put in fighting the curses.

Malfoy was getting rather 'touchy' now, and Hermione would admit that he was good at what he did, but him being…well him, it made the whole thing rather repulsive. She only prayed that his hand, which was now conveniently inside her robes and sliding down her waist, didn't feel her hand trying to find her wand.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Hermione, she managed to get her wand. Malfoy was beginning to get quite viscous, she felt rather than heard the fabric of her outer robe get torn and slide down to the ground. Hermione tried to will away the deadened feeling in her limbs as she felt the four curses overcoming her. She needed all her strength to break through this. With all the energy she still had left, Hermione tore out of Malfoy's arms and rounded her wand on him.

_"Cruciamen" _was the only spell that seemed to come to mind. As soon as she heard Malfoy's surprised cry of pain, Hermione felt the curses lift off her completely. Now she felt exactly what Malfoy had done to her and it seemed that there were going to be a lot of bruises.

She heard one of the Slytherin's send the same curse at her and prepared for the pain that would soon come…but it never did. Instead, in her hazy and semi-conscious state she heard a _"Protego"_ being fired from her right. At that moment she realised that there was quite a lot happening all around her, nothing of which she could distinguish as everything seemed to spin.

Hermione felt her legs give out from under her, welcoming the blessed peace that was washing over her. Looking at the scene in front of her she could only hear distant shouting that made no sense as blurry figures were darting in and out of her line of sight. Feeling like she just wanted to sleep Hermione started closing her eyes. The last thing she saw was a figure running in her direction before appearing suddenly next to her, looking at her with eyes so intense that she could get lost in them.

****

A/N: No people your eyes deceive you not, for this is indeed an update…albeit it took a very large amount of time, but it materialised none the less. OK…IM SORRY!!!! I swear to you half this chapter was written two weeks ago, but then everything started happening all at once and it was that more than anything that killed my muse to write the rest. My comment on this chapter: I really don't think I did it justice, as I was reading through it, the last part seemed rather rushed but at the moment there is nothing I can do about it, unless I waited another two weeks to fix it. And I am aware that there was close to NO Sirius in this chapter, never fear that will be remedied.

On a happier note, I was so overwhelmed at the response I got for the last chapter, in a good way, I was simply lost for words.

On a crappier note, lol, I have exams coming up =S so please forgive, in advance, the wait for the next chapter, but I promise that after the exams I will make up for it during my one month break, yay!

ENORMOUS THANX GO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS

****

Rane2920072: I'll TRY to update next one soon, but no promises there…give it about 5 weeks!

****

Keaira Malfoy: thanks, I'm glad you did…hope this one didn't disappoint

****

Athena: Aww, thankyou…you're being too kind…but don't stop, lol! Jokes, this fic will see its ending no matter what.

****

Sparrowgurl66: I'm sorry darling but that question will be left for later revealment =P

****

Captain Oblivious: Hopefully their bruises will heal by next chappie…lol!

****

Jade: What can I say its fun to do, lol

****

Mai Gamit: Thankyou! If you want to know you've succeeded in expanding my head further as impossible as it sounds =P

****

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: lol, that had been the idea, as well as putting something in that concerned those two…if its any consolation there was less of a cliffy here…peace offering?

****

imogenhm: hee hee, sorry about the wait!

****

Tielle: =S I know that wasn't soon…I started to feel real guilty.

****

Banana Flavored Eskimo: um…hee hee…are you willing to forgive me anyway? =D

****

s.s.harry: lol, hope that wasn't a hint to something…jk!

****

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: well, she didn't cry, hows that? She did pass out though…but did not cry!

****

pinkchicklet: I know…not soon, but its here right? That's all that matters…right?

****

Delayed Poet: My computer closes down explorer windows too, grr, anyway I'm glad you agree with the POV thing, and just so you know you're really building up the suspense to your fic, when is it coming out? Well here's what happened (stating obvious here) and as always I have managed to complicate my story line by about a million different points cause now I have explain stuff as I failed to do here, oh well, it'll make the fic last longer, lol!

****

The Dark One Reborn: Lol, I bet they would, but Sirius don't talk with his mummy much.

****

stargazer starluver: lmao! Sorry your review was funny and very flattering I must say! Triangle? Lol, I'm only thinking about what's going to happen next chappie!

****

BlackAngel1391: OMG! You're an Aussie? Yay!

****

Acin: Thaaaankyouuu!

****

Ssam: thanks and sorry bout the wait!

****

kkkkkellllly12: thankyou I'm glad you do!

****

LunaLovegood200: lol, glad you do, and sorry its taking so long to update!

****

Sam8: lol, not one of them but all 4! As for the SB/HG goodness…well as you can see none in this chapter…but it will come…just think how much better it would be when finally comes!

****

wackoramaco87: hee hee, 2 weeks? Um…yeah that might have stretched some, lol. And yes I hate it when you read a good fic…its really good and they spoil it by at the end of the first chapter they're already in love…doesn't happen!

****

CelticStorms: of course it will continue, no way am I giving up on this!

****

artemisgirl: but cliffy's are so much fun to write, lol. Another devoted reader? Lol, you should see the cheesy grin on my face now.

****

Missgrace: sorry bout the wait

****

squash: lol, I don't think many people like her now

****

Mangoes2005: well that's one questioned answered, a whole heap to go now =P

AND AS RITUAL WILL HAVE ITREVIEW!


	12. Coverups and Secrets

****

DISCLAIMER: I was reading one of these books "Harry Potter" that I owned right, and then like this lady's name was on it J.K.Rowling, and a friend told me they belong to her, I was so like eww, they're my books I bought them, I own right…anyway, according to like…everyone I don't own them but this Rowling lady does…so unfair I like totally paid for those books!

WARNING: There is some _IMPLIED_ unmentionables here…soo if it makes you squeamish skip the first few paragraphs =P

Chapter 11

"…what do we do with the mudblood?…"

"…No sense in letting her go to waste…"

Raucous laughter filled the dungeon all around Hermione as she lay on the cold floor with her eyes closed. She felt too groggy and sick to know what was going on or who was talking, but didn't think it was anything in her favour. Opening one bleary eye she saw several black figures standing not too far away from her, she couldn't make them out, though one did stand out more than the rest. His head seemed a lot whiter than anyone else's.

"Ah, our little mudblood is awake" the white headed figure said, the male voice, although currently unrecognisable, sent chills of fear down Hermione's spine. Through her fuzzy state she could hear the danger underlying in each syllable he pronounced. Hermione gasped as she felt her chin be captured none to gently by a hand that pushed her head back, forcing her to look at the figure that did it.

"Do you not know any manners mudblood?" questioned the white headed figure in front of Hermione; he moved the hand that was forcing her head up to caress her cheek. "You're just as I remembered you" he whispered almost inaudibly. It took Hermione a while to process what was being said, once it registered she blinked her eyes a few times to clear the fog.

"Malfoy?" she managed a to croak out in a hoarse voice. A malicious chuckle met her statement; the elder Malfoy was looking at her in a mocking pitiful manner.

"You would have made a perfect pureblood," he said while almost lovingly moving hair off Hermione's face. For her part, Hermione didn't have any idea what was going on. Malfoy Snr seemed in a strange mood. If she weren't already scared from waking up on the floor of a dungeon, she would have started fearing for this Death Eaters sanity. It's almost as if he _remembers_ her.

"Its such a shame" Malfoy continued as his hand slowly moved down Hermione's neck, flicking the hair back. "You could have been great" Hermione was beginning to get more worried about his rambling's rather than her precarious situation, she could have sworn the years of torture he inflicted on others was slowly surfacing.

Hermione could feel Malfoy's hand snaking around the back of her head, increasing her fear ten fold. "So perfect…" he muttered stroking her hair "…and yet" he paused. Hermione looked at him and let out a very audible gasp as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Looking down she Malfoy Snr holding a dagger, her eyes growing wide, Hermione quickly moved to feel the extent of the damage done.

It was only a nick. Hermione could have laughed with relief if she didn't think that maybe death would be a lenient torture compared with what the Death Eaters had in store, Hermione was not in denial, she received the threats from them along with the vivid descriptions.

Feeling the tickle of her blood coursing leisurely down her neck, Hermione had to suppress a shudder and an urge to gag as Malfoy licked its trail back up to the wound. "…and yet" he repeated again still stroking her hair and looking into her eyes "…so dirty" he whispered.

All of a sudden, the hand that was stroking Hermione's hair, took a good grasp of it and yanked her head back hard. Hermione couldn't suppress the strangled scream as fear welled up in her. Lucius Malfoy leaned into her face, smiling sardonically and whispering in a frightening calmness "You will not deny me again…mudblood" before slamming Hermione back onto the dungeon floor.

Hermione forcefully sat up; taking in a deep breath that resembled a drowning person. Looking around she realised she wasn't on the floor, or in any dungeon for that matter. The glow of the Gryffindor common room surrounded her, the warmth from the fireplace getting rid of the cold that had seeped into her bones. Hermione was so lost in confusion, blissful delight, and remnants of the memory that it took her a second to notice that somebody was holding her by the shoulders and trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" she said dumbly focusing on the person in front of her or more like people. Crowded around the couch that was beside the fireplace were the Marauders along with Lily and Summer all looking down at her with concern. All Hermione could do was stare back as her mind caught up with reality, it was this, more than anything else, that prompted a reaction from her when someone tried to get her to lie down.

"No" she tried to scream but only managed a pitiful whisper as she backhanded someone's arm off her. The pain that shot up her own arm caused her to look up and meet fathomless grey orb's. She saw everyone back away slightly and knew instantly it was a mistake. She finally recognised the face that was looking at her in confusion. Sirius.

"I'm sorry," she said feeling like a child about to be scolded. She felt an arm circling around her shoulders and turned her head to see Lily there.

"Let's get you to bed" said Lily quietly as Summer came around the other side to help Hermione up.

"But we wanted to…" started James from somewhere at the foot of the couch, but Lily cut him off.

"For once in your life Potter, stop thinking that you know what's better for other people." She said in a fierce whisper, but then in a more gentle tone continued "You can speak with 'Mione in the morning."

Hermione's head was still reeling, as she felt herself be steered towards the girls' dormitories. She stopped the progress however when she had the sudden need to explain her actions. Turning around and almost losing balance to not only herself but Lily and Summer as well, she focused her gaze on Sirius.

"I'm sorry" she started again "I just…I don't know…I didn't mean…" she stuttered, not knowing what to say, "You see, its just…"

"Hey" said Sirius softly, interrupting what was going to be yet another undecipherable sentence. He stepped forward reaching out to Hermione, but stopped mid-motion, his hand lingering not to far from her shoulder. "You don't need explain," he said quietly.

That seemed to do it for Hermione, the panic that had started to settle in from somewhere she didn't even know, ebbed away at Sirius' words. She couldn't explain it, but his reassurance that at least he wasn't angry made her feel better. "Thankyou," she said grasping his hand that was being drawn back. She saw surprise and relief flicker on his expression before a small, genuine smile lit up his features.

She was ripped out of the almost trance like state that she was in by Lily, who began insisting that she be in bed. With a final "goodnight" to everyone, Hermione soon found herself in bed, with Lily and Summer fussing about her state.

It was only now that Hermione really got to reflect on things. And the first and most obvious thing was her weak, unco-operating and painful body. The second was the reason for this. Infact, Hermione realised that there were huge bits of information and events that were missing entirely. The last thing she remembered was a shadowy figure…or something.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Lily and Summer who were climbing into their own beds. "I remember you guys being there, but…well everything else is sort of a blur." She finished lamely. Observing the two girls, Hermione could probably guess that they had rehearsed what ever it is that they were about to say.

"Well," began Lily rather tentatively "As you said we did come, after Summer said we should go check up on you…she thought that Luca would try something indecent, but I thought it was just silly, but then Sirius seemed to agree…well agree is a bit of an understatement, all that was missing were pitch forks on his part, he all but ran out of the…"

"Lily!" Hermione cut her off somewhat exasperated; there went the rehearsed speech out the window. True Lily had yet to master the art of pointless babbling like Summer had, but boy did she do it when nervous.

"Yes, sorry" Lily said looking sheepish. "Well anyway, when we came…lets just say we were…shocked, at. well…"

"What Lily is trying to say 'Mione," Summer cut in, clearly annoyed at Lily's stalling "Is that we were struck stupid when we saw you, seemingly at your own free will, snog Malfoy senseless, honestly Lil's your acting like a blushing virgin, were you raised by nuns or something?"

"So," cut in Hermione softly, once again feeling like a small child "you believe that I didn't want…"

"Of course we don't" said a reed tinged Lily, getting out of bed and coming to sit in Hermione's.

"Besides" said Summer, coming to join them "it was a dead give away when you cursed his arse, come to think of it I don't believe I have ever seen our darling Mr. Black slack jawed before, or so pale, or so happy? Nah don't think that it's the right word…relieved…that's the one, relieved…when you cursed Malfoy's arse of course." Hermione could see the twinkle in Summer's eyes flashing in her direction.

"Yes, but what happened after I passed out?" Ignoring what Summer had said and fighting of a blush of her own, Hermione pressed on.

"It was a bit anti-climatic to be honest" stated Summer before Lily could even think about an answer. "Curses flew to break the spell that was on you and then we were all in this _tense_ type situation where wands were pointed at everyone, but nobody _dared_ to make a move, then in a fit of fury the Slytherin's just _stormed_ away." Summer recounted with great dramatics.

"You make it sound like a corny muggle action movie" Hermione couldn't help laughing as she saw Lily try not to at the pretence of the discussion.

"Yeah, you could say that" Summer waved off.

"But it was odd" Lily said after getting her giggles under control "the way they left."

"Why would it be?" asked Hermione "I mean even they wouldn't be fool enough to pick a fight of that grand a scale in Hogsmeade, it would have been obvious, especially when a bunch of students from opposing houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin no less, show up at the castle steps looking like they were stampeded by a herd of Hippogriffs."

"But them walking away wasn't the odd thing" said Lily. At Hermione's questioning look Summer decided to elaborate.

"Malfoy wasn't the one to make that _order_ you could say," she said in a rare moment of seriousness "It was Snape, which was just weird considering he's usually the one following Malfoy around."

"That doesn't make sense," said Hermione confused.

"I know" piped up Lily "It was like he wanted to avoid a huge confrontation or something…I don't know."

Summer suddenly laughed "He probably didn't fancy doing a Malfoy and being the hospital wings next victim where Miss Miriel is concerned."

"Miss Miriel" Hermione cut in "may I remind you, was at the time indisposed on the ground."

"Yeah Summer," Lily said looking like she had an idea "and it was your throat Malfoy's wand tip was embedded in. The rest of us weren't close enough for the others to do that"

"Wait a minute," said Hermione not even bothering to try and conceal the grin that was creeping its way on to her features "So Snape _ordered_ the Slytherin's to back off when Malfoy had his wand on Summer? My dear _Miss_ Delawny I do believe the boys weren't to far from the truth when they said Snape fancies you," she finished before breaking out into giggles with Lily.

"Well what can I say," said Summer dramatically with a hand on her forehead "I'm simply loved by all. But seriously, where do you guys come up with these things?"

"Aww," cooed Lily, her eyes dancing in amusement "don't tell us Summer has suddenly become the _blushing virgin_."

The statement was met with two pillows soaring through the air and squeals as they hit their targets.

It was Monday, again, and Hermione was glad that the Marauder's didn't ask too many questions. They really only saw fit to regale her with their _daring_ battle against the Slytherin's in Hogsmeade, but once Lily intervened they humbly admitted that it was slightly embellished.

No, the only thing that was bothering Hermione was that on Sunday after everyone began to go to dinner Sirius held her back. He had asked her what it was that she was dreaming about. Apparently she had been mumbling in her unconscious state. Hermione saw fit to completely avoid what had been asked and made a dashing escape to the Great Hall.

So now, sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast on a Monday morning Hermione was conveniently ignoring the pointed glances Sirius was throwing her way.

"Has anyone seen Aranel?" Hermione asked as a distraction. Truthfully though she hadn't seen the girl since Hogsmeade, and she had been curious as to Aranel's strange behaviour for a while now.

"She's in the Hospital wing," said Remus looking up from his copy of _The Daily Prophet _"Said she wasn't feeling that well."

James laughed from beside Sirius "Have you gone and knocked her up mate?" he asked playfully shoving him.

"Potter that's appalling!" screeched Lily

"Mate is it my fault I can and you…well can't?" countered Sirius smirking and elbowing James in the ribs with an obvious nod in Lily's direction.

"That was below the belt" grumbled James looking at Lily with obvious longing.

"Aww, James sweetheart why the long face?" Summer said as she came in and sat down next to him. "What's ailing your troubled heart now? Is it per chance a green eyed, titan haired beauty, that is currently trying with all her mite not to blush like the sweet and _innocent_ little thing that she is?"

Hermione and Remus snorted into their cups at her statement, while Sirius barked out his laughter as he usually does. Lily, it seemed, could no longer hold onto the blush as it blossomed on her face, causing her to duck down behind the paper she was reading.

"Anyway" said Summer relinquishing her hold on James and piling her plate up with food "I've just been to see 'Nel and…she was sleeping, but I spoke with Madam Pomfrey" a snort from James sounded from next to her "_and_, well there's no real reason for 'Nel being in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey says that 'Nel seems to be sick, but there's no indicators to it at all."

The group looked at her with bewildered eyes. Hermione didn't think that she had ever heard anything as confusing as that statement before.

"So what are you saying Summer?" asked Sirius "'Nel's…_pretending?_"

"Well Pomfrey didn't exactly say it in so many words," said Summer delicately "but that is what it sounded like, she said that she wanted to keep her there for observations, or some such bollocks. Sirius why don't you go and talk to her before DADA, talk some sense into her or something, she's been in an off mood for a while now."

Sirius looked at Summer as though he was deciding something "Yeah your right" he mumbled just loud enough to be heard. Getting up he swung his bag on his shoulder. Hermione's attention was grabbed by movement at the other tables, looking up she saw many girls, of varying years, pointing in Sirius' direction and giggle amongst themselves. There were even some Slytherin girls' looking at him, though they didn't giggle.

Turning her head to face the subject of the girls' attention, Hermione couldn't really blame their behaviour in the slightest. Sirius really was a sight to behold, and if she didn't think that giggling over guys was so annoying, she would have joined right in. Wrapped in her musing's so much, it took Hermione a few torturous seconds to realise that while she was staring at Sirius, he was staring right back at her.

Trying not to get too flustered, Hermione hitched up a smile and bade him good luck. Turning back to the book she had been reading she could still feel his gaze on her, causing uninvited butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Hermione determinately stared at the book unseeing, waiting for him to go. Whatever was stirring inside of her she had to put a stop to it.

Hearing James call out to him "…see you in class mate!…" Hermione took that as a go-ahead to look up. James and Remus were conversing quietly to each other, while Summer was talking to a group sitting on the Hufflepuff table behind her, and Lily was absorbed in her paper. Looking around the Slytherin table caught her eye, and there, where the 7th years usually sat was the group that was in Hogsmeade.

It seemed like an un-spoken agreement between the two parties, but nobody saw fit to inform a teacher about the happenings in Hogsmeade, too many people would have been in trouble, herself included. Bella and Lucius sent a scathing look Hermione's way, but it was Snape's odd behaviour that stood out, he was looking at something, or someone with such an intense gaze that it took a few shoves into his side to get his attention which Malfoy was vying for. Hermione wished he left him alone a minute more so she could see who had enraptured him so.

"Classes are about to start 'Mione you coming?" asked James who was already swinging his bag on his shoulder. "Ah, Evans…want me to carry your books for you?" asked turning around to Lily. Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with Summer and Remus, it wouldn't normally have been that funny, but James was really serious about it.

To Hermione it looked as though Lily was about to refuse, as it did to Summer because as one they started shaking their heads vehemently behind James, which was a further source of amusement to Remus. Seeing this Lily hesitated for a second, which seemed to be agreement enough for James.

"Great!" he said quickly grabbing her stuff before she could change her un-made up mind. Remus, Summer, Hermione and someone she didn't even know was at the breakfast table till now, Peter, were laughing all the way to the classroom.

Once inside Hermione began to take out her stuff and look around at the rest of the class. It was like an invisible wall stood in the middle and separated the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. Wisely, Professor Calafalas had stopped insisting on pairing people up and allowed them to choose their own partners.

James, being the smart one that he is, knew Lily wouldn't sit next to him voluntarily, so suggested that they switch partners with each other every week. Naturally nobody had a problem with this…except Lily. Today Hermione was to be sitting with Sirius, but noticed that he was no where in sight, and the lesson had already started.

"…and a wizard must always remember that when three spells are…" the Professor was cut off abruptly as the door swung open and hit the wall with such force that the picture next to it fell and smashed. "Mr. Black what do you think you're doing storming into my classroom like that…and late as well, you can come at six o'clock this evening and explain yourself in detention, 10 points from Gryffindor. Now kindly sit down without any more racket."

Hermione could hear snickering from the Slytherin's on the other side of the room. She watched as Sirius came up to their desk and sat down heavily and all but throwing his bag to the ground. There was no doubt about it…Sirius was not happy. She turned to see if any one else saw and caught the rest of the Marauders with Lily and Summer pass funny looks.

However nobody could do much as they were still in class, which seemed to be dragging on to all lengths of time, even though it was only one period. Throughout the whole lesson Sirius alternated between having his head in his hands, legs propped on the table (until the Professor told him off), and sitting as low in a chair as you can go with out falling off.

After class, and in fact during the rest of the day, Sirius saw fit to avoid everybody. Aranel still hadn't come out of the hospital wing and when Summer went to visit her, said that she was feeling unwell and didn't wish to speak with anybody.

As the day progressed to evening, Hermione sat in the common room in front of the fire with Lily, Summer, James and Remus completing homework. After dinner they had all talked about what could have riled Sirius up so much. James half-heartedly suggested that Sirius had indeed knocked Aranel up, but had quit mid-sentence when he noticed the scathing look that Lily shot him.

"Has anyone seen him after Potions? Because he didn't even show up for dinner." Said Lily, looking rather worried, she, like everyone else, seemed not to be able concentrate on the work. "You don't suppose the Slytherin's cornered…"

"Sirius is a big boy Lily, he can take care of himself." Said James cutting her off.

"Get off your high horse James," Lily suddenly turned angry "despite how highly you think of yourself, if a group of say five Slytherin's decided to corner you, even the best of wizards would have the odds stacked against them. Just because you can shoot numerous spells in a classroom, doesn't mean you can do it in the face of real danger. Just look at 'Mione, even Malfoy can't fight like she can and see what they did to her in Hogsmeade."

James had the grace to look sheepish as Lily's tirade burnt out. They sat in silence for a while longer before the portrait hole opened up to reveal Sirius climbing in.

"Where you been mate?" asked James trying to sound like his normal cheerful self, and failing brilliantly in the process.

Sirius just shrugged "I'm going to bed, night guys," he announced before turning around and walking up the to the boys dormitories heavily.

The rest of the boys waited a total of five minutes before dashing up after him.

Summer snorted when they heard the door slam. "If that bunch think they're getting anything out of him, let me just say I wouldn't be surprised if the whole lot of them find that sleeping in the common room would be a safer option. I'll see you ladies tomorrow." She said as she packed her things and disappeared up the girls' staircase.

Lily and Hermione were the last two people left in the common room as it neared mid-night. Lily it seemed could no longer keep her eyes open. "I'm going to sleep, you coming 'Mione?" she asked. Hermione was too used to small amounts of sleep and late nights to even think of sleep.

"Nah, I think I'll get started on the astronomy readings for Friday, I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said with a small smile. Really, all she wanted was a little quiet moment to herself. As soon as she heard the door close to the girls' dormitories, Hermione packed up all her work and books and sat back in the couch just looking at the fire.

She didn't know how long she had sat there like that. In fact she didn't even know that she had closed her eyes and dosed off, but feeling the couch dip beside her, Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat bolt up right.

"Sorry" said Sirius quietly and sounding startled by her sudden movement "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay" she said over coming the shock "but what are you doing here at…" she paused to look at her watch "…at three in the morning" she finished looking bewildered. Maybe she was more tired than she thought.

Chuckling at her reaction Sirius just leaned back on the couch with his eyes closed. Hermione studied him when this rare opportunity came. In this light she could really see why he was the most sought after boy in school. His features seemed relaxed as his skin glowed in the firelight, hair gracefully falling into his eyes…

Hermione forced the thoughts out of her head, a certain dream had suddenly popped up in there, and a very annoying part of her wished that it could come true. Instead, she opted for mimicking him and leaned back, closing her eyes. It was a small thrill to realise that a lot of girls would kill for an opportunity like this one…but she pushed that thought out of mind too.

"She was the one who set you up at Hogsmeade you know" Sirius had said out of the blue.

"Huh?" was all Hermione managed to get out, she who?

"Aranel" said Sirius seeming to read her mind "I heard her talking to my brother…"

"Your…brother?" Hermione's mind was kicked brutally back into action at the sudden information.

"Regulus, that's his name, pride and joy of the family, he's in sixth year…Slytherin" Sirius exclaimed bitterly, as it were in the future, there was no love lost for his younger brother. Hermione could understand why Sirius had never mentioned him before, but she did wonder why she didn't realise that he was still in school and not dead in this time.

"When I went to visit her" he continued "I heard her talking to someone, as I rounded the corner my brother was by her bed. I was going to sock him one, but then I heard her say some thing along the lines of '…you were only meant to scare her, not control her…' She was sorry alright" he continued with venom "didn't really know what her reason was, but it doesn't matter, I still can't believe she would do that."

If Hermione's mind was being brutally kicked before, now she believed someone was surely smashing it into a wall. Aranel? She was the one that…Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around it. Of course she was suspicious as to why Aranel was talking to Bella, but never once did it occur to her that she would do…that!

"They noticed I was standing there after a bit, my brother" Sirius spat the word out as though it were poison "turned tail and ran out, I didn't know what to do…the first thing I told her was we're through…she started crying really badly then, but…" he paused "I don't know." He finished.

Hermione was turning the information over in her head, and it didn't help at all. Everything seemed to be piling on top of everything else.

"'Mione," said Sirius in a sombre voice turning to her "I'm…sorry, I didn't…"

"Sirius" said Hermione somewhat sharply as she forced her mind to stop spinning "I don't want you to apologise, it wasn't your fault in the slightest."

"But…" he started but never got to continue.

"No buts." Said Hermione firmly. Sirius looked at her for a moment in a calculating manner, before scooting up right next to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm still sorry though," he said as Hermione, who at first had stayed rigid and petrified in his arms due the sudden contact, relaxed and put her head on his shoulder, enjoying the heat that his body produced. Closing her eyes, she didn't argue with him knowing it would be pointless, instead just listened to his even breathing and relished in the feeling of having his arms around her.

****

A/N: Yes people this is called an update…they are an endangered species and are a rare find in the wild. Once again I was stoked at the amount of reviews from last chapter, huge grin I have here. Lol, I hope you liked this one, I tried to answer a few lingering questions and once again introduced a new character =S no idea what to do with him, so we'll see. I have a confession to make, I really don't know where this story is going, and so if you think I'm straying from a non-existent plot please tell me so I can pop it back into order. Another thing is, I'm really surprised I managed a chapter of this length, but it just didn't want to end, I hope that its not too long-winded! And yes people 'Mione and Sirius TOUCHED!!!! Lol…could this mean something?! Lol

I don't know what to do with Peter, I remembered on the last minute to squeeze him in…maybe something will pop up.

Grr, was gonna mention something else, but…lost it…maybe next time!

GREAT BIG THANKYOU'S GO TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!

****

Mother Confessor: Thankyou, and updates should come a little bit more frequently now for a while

****

tigress12: Aww, it wasn't THAT evil, you do no want to see evil, I can do evil real good

****

Sam8: well at least the try was nice, lol. And yes I was aiming in that direction when it comes to Snape, rest assured there would be plenty of things to do with him in the future…or past…well you know what I mean, lol.

****

Keaira Malfoy: 5 weeks as promised! And hope you like this one equally =P

****

isnani: I think I was going more for antagonising there, and I swear that HG/SB will make an appearance. Our darling Sirius may be a player of sorts, but I in no way see him as a cheater. Aranel had to go first…which happened here…dum dum dum!

****

Avestia: Aww I swear my heads gonna pop one of these days, lol, and sorry about the lengthy wait, that was un-avoidable I'm afraid, but here was a longer chappie!

****

JeeMooJee: Thankyou!

****

Egyptian-Princess: probably should have, but then the rating would have needed to go up =S and you know what they say: too much of a good thing might not be good at all.

****

zoltaire: I'll let you in on something, dear 'Nel is going to…well, wait till next chapter, I WAS going to make her someone to pity, but my own mind took me in a different direction…grr still undecided though. I didn't let you in on anything did? Lol, I'm sorry

****

imogenhm: That mental image isn't half as bad as you make it out to be, trust me lol!

****

BlackAngel1391: I can start up writing again now, so updates will appear at more frequent intervals…and just think, if I fail this semester, I'll be free for the rest of the year =P

****

Accio Flaming Stake: of course they were going to believe her, but only because I wasn't up for writing angst-ee chappies.

****

Captain Oblivious: okay, not as action packed here, but you must admit there was a tiny progression in other areas…if you know where to look…hint, hint

****

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: See I knew those mental images weren't all that bad as I have told **imogenhm** above, lol.

****

stargazer starluver: I completely agree, but she isn't perfect either, but that aside, in this chapter I introduced you to the war, during the course of this fic you'll see why she doesn't shy away any more.

****

siriusforeva: Thanks a bunch!

****

ViviBlack: um…yeah that's what I meant to do…yeah…lol, you know I didn't even think of it that way, thanks!

****

RAne2920072: Its long at least, whether its quality is any good will be a judgement I leave up to you!

****

auditoriumnazi: Hope your finals went good…I think I flunked mine spectacularly! Ahh, I'll answer your query here, they had her kiss Malfoy because 1. He wants her real bad and 2. It would make it look as though she betrayed everyone…but they hadn't planned on her breaking through the curses…hope that answers it.

****

Delayed Poet: I love unconventional pairings too! And Severus is going to have a big part later on…or will at least be part of a big part, my mind is still forked about it…I'll tell you this though, if I go ahead with any of it, it will be an absolute wretch to write =S…but I've said enough there. This chappie was a bit longer, and not too much happened, but a lot of things are pivotal to the story from here, so it was necessary.

****

Sissiro: Thanks, glad you like it!

****

AnDReaMaReK: Aww, thankyou, but yeah I do know how inescapably incredible I am (see I even squeezed in alliteration-english lesson for the day)…lol, jokes! If you were looking for a humbling affect, that was not it…but don't stop I believe my head has room to expand just a little further…and thankyou for the luck…I know I needed it…a lot of it.

****

Gabriela13: If you only knew what she's catching on to, that's another character to look out for I assure you!

****

alenchic: Thankyou!

****

Firennissi Assassin: Thanks, and they'll be more frequent.

****

Haven Bloodcrow: Hmm, I knew that endnote would come and bite me in the arse! Lol

****

Fairy Punk: waves back Aww thankyou!

****

jade: thanks, I'm hoping it will get better!

****

Joann: Well since you requested so nicely!

****

p-cheer: I know this one wasn't soon (5 weeks as promised) but they should be belted out more frequently now

****

blibberinghumdinger: that is a big compliment…I hope you're converted!

****

Mollee: Thanks!

****

Muse-Calliope: I'm glad you followed your partner's advice too, lol, most questions were answered here, except, why they hadn't gone to Dumbledore…that's next one! But see how frequently I change my mind…it was answered here, it was for the best!

****

Anna-Nanna: Sorry about the wait!

****

The Dark One Reborn: Aww sniff my heads starting to hurt, its getting too big! Okay maybe there isn't such a word as "too"…so don't stop =P

I KNOW I SHOULDN'T NAG ABOUT REVIEWS…BUT THEY MAKE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY ON THE INSIDE…SO PLEEEEEEEEEASE CAN YOU CAN YOU!?!??!


	13. Revelations and Realisations

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I'm afraid to say it would a very sad world indeed…yes it would.

Chapter 12

It was official. After a week of spending her time in the hospital wing, Aranel had been ostracised from the 7th year Gryffindor's. Even the 6th and 5th years seemed to be avoiding her, though Hermione didn't think that they had the slightest idea why.

Hermione almost felt bad for her, but she figured that it was only because she didn't know the exact reason for the girls' actions. The actions themselves were somewhat inexcusable, causing something that Hermione would never admit to anybody. They had left her with the nightmares that plagued her during and after the war, which she had no intention of dwelling on.

Speaking of wars, the silent war between Gryffindor and Slytherin was escalating to an all time high. So much so infact, that Hermione had found herself in detention with Snape, Sirius and Summer on their double free after lunch on Friday…which was right now.

The silence in the room was deafening and thick. If Hermione had a spoon, she was sure that she would be able to stick in the air and it would just stay there. The only sounds in the room were the scrubbing of the tables that she was doing, Snape and Summer re-organising books and other equipment, and Sirius who was dusting and slamming cupboards closed rather harshly.

"No, that one goes there!" said Summer from across the room. Looking up, Hermione could see her and Snape facing each other with a rather large book between them.

"It is not practical putting a book on Defence Spells with books on Dark Creatures" countered Snape who looked as though he was restraining himself from strangling Summer.

"But it _is_ practical to put a book on Defence Spells _against_ Dark Creatures in the Dark Creatures section." Summer pointed out. She looked almost as though she were enjoying herself.

"But we already placed the books with Spells on _that_ shelf Delawny" Snape said pointing viscously at a shelf where the supposed Spell books were placed.

"If there was a shelf in the middle _Snape_ I would put it there, but since there isn't it will be put in with the Dark Creatures books since it concerns them." Summer paused in her tirade for a moment letting a small grin light up her whole face. "I didn't know there was a _'we'_ Se-ve-rus."

Hermione bowed her head and turned away in order to cover the un-lady-like snort that escaped her. A particularly loud slamming cupboard caught her attention. It was Sirius who obviously seemed to have the same idea as her. They caught each others eye and turned back to the feuding pair.

Snape, it seemed, was at a complete loss for words and steaming. Summer seeing her opportunity, pounced.

"The book," she announced with finality, as she pushed it in to the top shelf "goes here. And _dar-ling_ please refrain from moving it." Blowing a kiss at Snape she turned around and continued to place books on the appropriate shelves.

"Was that your wildest fantasy come to life Snivelly?" Sirius asked, looking over at Snape with malicious amusement. Hermione didn't like it at all, she could already see another fight about to break out, and being in detention already…well it just didn't seem like the greatest idea of all time.

Trying to think of a way to stop this before anything started, proved to be a grand mistake…it was already too late. With a speed that under any other circumstances Hermione would have been impressed with, Snape had his wand pointed straight at Sirius.

"Now Snivelly, do you really want to be doing that in detention?" Sirius asked smugly. Hermione would have reprimanded Sirius for provoking Snape, but really, Snape was old enough not to rise to petty comments. If she had her wand out every time Malfoy Jr taunted her, she'd be willing to bet that a lot of people would be either permanently in detention, or expelled.

Across the room Summer had stopped stacking the books and had instead diverted her attention to the outbreak that was surely rising in its ferocity. Sirius had taken his wand out, but unlike Snape who was pointing it and ready to curse Sirius, he held it leisurely. Twirling it around.

"Really Snivelly," Sirius continued taunting "what _are_ you getting so defensive about. Why its almost as if I hit on a nerve."

"What nerve Black?" Snape asked with a blooming smirk. "No nerve has been touched, I assure you." Hermione saw Sirius' amusement ebb away at the statement. "Rumour has it," Snape continued with renewed vigour "that Gryffindor's very own tart had exhausted her selection of men from other houses and was on the prowl for fresh blood."

Whatever effect Snape wanted from his declaration, Hermione knew he had gone too far. Any amusement that been derived from this childish bickering vanished instantly. Summer had completely wiped her face clean of any expression, she just stared at Snape. Hermione knew it was a barb against Summer, and although understood clearly what it was implying, she had no idea why.

Sirius' reaction had startled Hermione. She knew it really shouldn't have, but it did. The rage that had always devoured his senses, and was said to be the cause his impulsive behaviour seemed at near breaking point. He was no longer twirling the wand lazily, but had it pointed straight at Snape's heart with an alarmingly steady arm. His eyes that normally seemed to laugh at everyone and everything had clouded over with a fury that Hermione only ever witnessed once. The night at the Shrieking Shack in her third year.

"Hit a nerve, have I Black?" Snape said, taking his turn at taunting. "Perhaps she did you a little service, hmm? Getting a mite jealous aren't we? However I don't see why you should Black, seeing as how you went running after Gryffindor's newest acquisition still attached. It's no wonder that Calimon came running to us."

Perhaps the fates decided to spare them a blood bath. Just as Sirius was no doubt about to hex Snape to oblivion Professor Calafalas walked in.

"Now really boys!" The professor exclaimed, stopping en-route to the classroom when he got a glimpse of the two boys hastily shoving their wands away. "You were placed on detention for a reason, Merlin only knows what would have happened…" he trailed off exasperated. "Ladies, I expected better from you as well."

Well Hermione thought that was extremely nice, because stepping in front of that pair would have been a brilliant idea.

"Aw professor why spoil their fun?" said Summer who was still lingering across the room. Hermione thought that she had imagined the lack of enthusiasm and slight waver in her voice. The professor's inquiring and calculating look however, suggested otherwise.

"Miss Delawny, I won't say I know what is ailing you this time, and I must say that I am not inclined to care. I do however believe that you were partially responsible for the occurrences here, and before you say anything Mr. Black," the Professor raised his voice anticipating some form of interruption from Sirius, "I will refrain from giving any detentions seeing as nothing has, at the present moment, occurred. Dinner is about to start, I suggest you make your way to the Great Hall. Mr. Snape please stay behind a moment."

It was a quiet group that graced the Great Hall. Only now did Hermione realise why. Summer had not said a word the whole time and looking over at the girl that was seating herself, Hermione could guess that the jibe Snape directed towards Summer was affecting her more than she was letting on.

"Hey Delawny!" greeted a Gryffindor sixth year boy. He seemed a little put out when all he received was a non-committal wave of the hand "Say, what crawled up your arse and died?"

The sound of Summer's silverware hitting the plate made several Gryffindor's look up from their own dinners. "Dawlish, your mouth is already so close to it, it wouldn't take too much effort to shove your whole head up there and see for yourself!" she said in a forced calmness making the Dawlish boy turn crimson, before getting up and making her way back out of the Hall.

"Did something happen in detention?" asked a worried Lily sliding in beside Hermione. "I just saw Summer in the Entrance Hall."

Truthfully, Hermione didn't rightly know what happened so she looked over at Sirius. His attention, however, was focused, un-wavering, on the Great Hall doors. Following his gaze Hermione was met with the sight of one, Severus Snape, stalking over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Padfoot, what going on?" Hermione caught the tail end of a whispering coming from across the table that was no doubt not meant to attract anyone's attention. James had come in with the other Marauders and was obviously inquiring about the same thing that Lily was.

After not getting a response of any kind for a while, he seemed to sum it all up himself. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing down and imitating Sirius' and staring across the Great Hall.

"We'll get him this time." He whispered to Sirius in a soft tone that Hermione was sure that was supposed to stay with the receiver of the message.

Hermione watched as James motioned Peter and Remus closer and start whispering feverishly. She wished she knew what they were saying, and judging by the reaction of Remus and Peter, it had once again something to do with what happened in detention.

Peter's eyes seemed to widen and stay like that. However, Remus' reaction shocked Hermione, really shocked her. He did not show any incredulity, surprise or astonishment. Instead, his whole calm demeanour changed to that of an angered man.

Throughout the rest of dinner the large 7th year group, or what was currently left of it, were subdued. Nobody seemed to want to talk and only did when necessary. Well the talk wasn't loud at least, because up until the Hall was almost empty the Marauder's sat huddled together. To sum it up it was rather depressing.

Walking back to the common room, Hermione was distracted and it wasn't because of what was happening…whatever that may be. No, it was more of what the "situation" brought about. The closeness of great friends. Regardless of what it was, the Marauder's seemed to back Summer up, and from the scrap of information that Hermione over heard, they were willing to go to some great lengths.

To put it simply…she missed Harry and Ron.

The great void that opened up when Hermione appeared in this time seemed more prominent than ever. Everyday she saw the Marauder's and felt like an outsider. She missed having the inside jokes that only the three of them knew, she missed the bickering, the fun times, the adventures…She missed their friendship.

Hermione closed her eyes and mentally shook her head. This was not the time to dwell on things that couldn't be changed. She refused to breakdown now after pushing the feelings to the back of her mind for the last couple of months that she was here. If only there…

"Oof!" was the only sound that managed to escape Hermione as she was torn from thoughts. Looking up she realised why she was met with a sudden impact. Peter had stopped in front of her, she was shocked to see them already in front of the portrait hole.

"Sorry Peter." Hermione apologised. For the longest time Hermione couldn't force herself to be nice to Peter. Every ounce of her wanted to hate him and to hurt him. However after a few weeks of being nothing but cold to the still joyful looking boy, Aranel had asked a simple question. Why?

It was one of those moments that some people had the gall to call 'rare'. Hermione didn't know the answer…well that was to say she _did_ know, but what was the reasoning in this time? The future does not exist here, it's only a distant hope. The Peter she knows does not exist either. Here he's replaced by a round boy who seems to just want to fit in…like everybody else.

It took Hermione a while to grasp that concept, Lucius Malfoy being no help at all in that department, acting like he always does in her time…well maybe not always. Shuddering at the last thought and for the second time that night shutting out the emotions that came with the package, Hermione turned her attention back to Peter.

"It's alright." He said turning around to face Hermione. She saw a slight blush lingering around his round cheeks. Maybe it was because of her earlier frostiness, but Peter always seemed ill at ease around her. Sirius always joked that Peter didn't want to say anything that might possibly make her snap and perform another demonstration of her duelling abilities. Something she was thoroughly sick of hearing.

"Oi! Peter, you coming?" shouted James from somewhere inside the common room. Now that there wasn't a crowd in front of it, Peter took his turn to scramble inside. Hermione watched as he disappeared inside, her previous thoughts still somewhat lingering.

"I'll just stand wide open till you decide to go in shall I?" Snapped the Fat Lady. Apologising quickly Hermione hastened inside hearing the Fat Lady mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'inept kid's these days'.

The first thing she spotted upon entering was Aranel sitting in the most unobtrusive corner of the common room quickly looking away from her direction. Hermione really didn't want to think about that problem now. What she did want to know was what happened in detention, and for that she needed Lily.

"Hermione!" Speaking of the devil, Hermione thought as she faced Lily standing at the top of the dormitory stairs. "Have you seen Summer anywhere?" Shaking her head in the negative, Hermione walked up the stairs.

"'Mione, please tell me what happened in detention today." Lily asked after the two girls settled themselves on their beds. Hermione really didn't feel like relating everything now, but wanted answers none the less. And so they talked, Hermione telling Lily everything she remembered. When she got to the part when Snape began to retaliate with his own scathing remarks, Lily's face contorted with horror and disbelief.

"I can't believe him." Lily whispered after a few moments, still looking bewildered and with what Hermione recognised as anger surfacing. "I suppose I should tell you…" Lily muttered as if reading Hermione's very thoughts. With a bitter laugh Lily looked up at her. "It's not as if the whole school didn't know at some point."

There was a moment silence as Lily gathered her thoughts together. The only thing it managed to do for Hermione was make her sit practically at the edge of her bed. What could it have possibly been that garnered such a reaction from everyone?

"You see," Lily began tentatively "last year Summer was going out with a boy in the year above us, well you know how the story goes in all the muggle movies…" Lily trailed off looking restless and uncomfortable.

"She slept with him and he told the whole school the next day?" Hermione put in, knowing in some sick satisfaction that she was right. How many times has that happened in her own time, to make it worse, half of it wasn't true.

"Well yeah, you could say that." Lily continued still looking like she'd rather be elsewhere. "It's just that's not the worst of it. His friends decided to get in on the fun and spread to the rest of the school that they had a go with her as well."

Hermione frowned, she knew a little bit about rumours, usually they died down. Why was it that this one stayed living in people's memories?

"Lily, what else happened?" She asked. There it was, Hermione thought to herself as she saw Lily's face darken.

"What Summer told us," she began tightly "was that her brother, who was in the same year as that boy, confronted her about it." Hermione watched as Lily's face developed small patches of red on her cheeks. "She said when the rumour first started going around she told him the truth. Said that he got mad, but generally told her to think next time." Pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts, Lily continued. "When the boys' friends started spreading their own set of rumours…well Summer didn't need to tell us any more after that." Lily practically spat out the last bit.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked with a sense of foreboding.

"We heard his thoughts on the matter for ourselves." Lily was beginning to scare Hermione, she looked really mad. Seeing Hermione's confusion, however, Lily continued. "Apparently he heard some Hufflepuff girls talking behind him in the Great Hall. Next thing you know he's by Summer's side and in front of the whole school called her a…a whore." Lily whispered the last part, no doubt still agonising over what her best friend had to go through.

Hermione, to say the least, was in shock for Lord only knew what time that day. She got a horrible image of Harry doing that to her. She really didn't even need to imagine it to be in front of the school, even if it were just the two of them talking, it would still hurt…a lot.

A stifling silence engulfed the two girls. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Hermione, for some reason, kept picturing either Harry or Ron having a go at her. The two of tem yelling seemed to replay itself over and over again until all you could see is just them. No yelling, no laughing…just Harry and Ron.

It hit her like a powerful stunning spell. She didn't know when she'd ever see Harry and Ron, she didn't know when she'd see the Weasley family, she didn't know if she'd ever hear her snarky potions master call her a know-it-all. The revelation didn't leave a pleasant feeling.

Fighting with all her might, Hermione tried to push the tide of emotion that had begun to pour in. She didn't need to break down in front of Lily, they all thought she was walking a fine line as it was. Standing up, she was about to leave when the door opened before the thought got to her head.

Summer had come in, looking pale, puffy eyed, angry, upset, furious, defeated and any other damning emotion that could be thought of. It almost took too long for Hermione to realise that this was the same girl that she had met a few months ago. The thought didn't help any. She vaguely heard Lily say something, but what and to who it was, she had no idea.

Schooling her features as best she could, Hermione walked out of the dormitories. It seemed everything she had been trying to suppress was screaming for release. She thought about going outside, but as she reached the common room it was deserted.

Collapsing onto the couch in front of the dwindling fire, Hermione tried to slow her mind down. She had seen Harry like this before and this was not the time for it. Looking for random thoughts that could distract her, Hermione wondered what time it was and how long had she been up in the dormitories. She thought about her homework and what still needed to be done, she tried picturing her timetable for tomorrow before realising its Saturday. Tried remembering what they did in Astronomy class and remembered it was cancelled this evening.

Nothing was working.

Thoughts about her own time had once again broken through the dam in her mind. Harry, Ron, the war, Sirius dying, Sirius being brought back, Sirius saving her from Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, dungeons, sharp knives, cold grey eyes…

She felt a tear escape through her closed lids. Every effort to stop her jumbled and confused mind was failing. She wished Harry and Ron were here, it was because of their absence that she felt so alone. Taking deep breaths, she wanted to calm herself, she wanted the control that helped her through everything.

"Hermione?" she gasped as she heard her name. It un-nerved her to think that she allowed herself to let her guard down enough not to notice someone approaching. It was Sirius, he had obviously come down from the boys dormitories.

"Are you alright?" he asked from what seemed so far away. She watched his face and to her horror it changed from the handsome young man he was to a haggard looking ghost of a man, haunted by Azkaban.

Hermione blinked a few times to get the image out of her head. All that stood there was a young man, whose eyes were filled with concern. She felt another tear escape her eye, followed by another. A sob started to build in her throat, her jaw tightening as she tried to swallow it back.

She felt an arm going around her, making her conscious of her eyes being shut tight. Her head was being lowered to a shoulder. Hermione couldn't hold onto the sob any longer, it escaped from her, wrenching through her whole body. She didn't want to hold onto them any longer, she felt a soothing arm rubbing circles on her back, and was aware of a deep voice whispering something.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was Sirius. She was warmed by his presence, and felt herself calm down. She heard him say something, but didn't know if it was just her imagination because her eyes felt so heavy now. She felt herself drifting off into oblivion as something was brushing through her hair. For the first time since she got here, she didn't feel so alone.

A/N: Ok, please don't be mad at me…I'm mad at me, or more accurately I'm mad at my muse. No no no! please don't yell, I can explain! Ok, I know I said I would update more frequently, believe me that was my intention. However during the my break my muse decided it wanted to be comatose…and it was. Now for the past month I've been at uni and have been recently shocked to find that it has been a month! Anyway, I have decided to start a live journal for your benefit. The address I will place in my bio so if you want check it out…more info in my bio. Now for a little note on this chapter…actually scratch that I'll post it on my live journal, this A/N is already too long!

BIG, HUGE, MASSIVE, THANKYOU'S GO TO THE FOLLOWING WONDERFUL AND _PATIENT _REVIEWERS!

zoltaire: Soon I promise, I'm setting up the mood now…If it makes you feel better I will have no blocks concerning their first kiss. Its already formed in my head…now all I need is a lead up ;)

d-26: Pretty ordinary beginning, have to keep things moving along, my one problem is I don't seem to be able to get past one day =P

Keaira Malfoy: I'm so glad you understand, but 2 months and even I was pulling my hair out. I'll check into your stories when I get the time ;)

Rane2920072: Yes he's a free agent, but 'Mione has issues!

Joann: You'd be surprised where the title of this fic comes…namely from un-finished time turner fics =D this one will see its end for sure! I really like Hermione as a character too, easy to write because she can be moulded to your liking but still be in canon.

siriusforeva: not much it would seem…for now she's a nonety (not a word I know)…for now…

Mollee: Sorry it's a sad fact to contend with not owning Harry Potter. I wouldn't call you dense, there are many fics that authors decide halfway that they don't know what pairing they want any more, grr. This is definitely SB/HG however long it takes to get to that point.

GISingerJayne: 'Nel is subdued…for now, but at the moment there are other things that are of concern.

Captain Oblivious: Argh! If you nearly forgot me last time, you'd probably think I'm pushing up the daisies now =S I'm Sorry? Please forgive me? =D

pinkchicklet: Really agonising over the delay I am…this chapter was in progress the day I posted last chapter =S

Padfootz-luvr: I have mixed feelings about Aranel's character, can never decide which way to take her…

craftygurl: Thankyou! I'm glad you liked chapter 6, it was hard to write…I think =P and don't worry about your bro's funny looks, at least you weren't in a public place!

The Dark One Reborn: lol, Remus, I'm thinking I have other plans for that one =D as for Sirius and 'Mione getting together now? Well maybe not _now_ now.

AnDReaMaReK: Sorry about the awful delay for this chapter!

larthawyn: Yeah, the dungeon scene, I would have put it in italics, but I didn't want to give it away as a dream sequence…it was meant to feel real (from Hermione's perspective). She passed out in Hogsmeade so someone took her back to the castle…she wasn't physically in a dungeon at the time. As for being inside my head…not the best idea, trust me =P…and as for updates…well it wasn't exactly a month, 2 maybe but not one…forgive me?

dawn1: …I don't think I can say sorry for the delay enough times.

stargazer starluver: Well this one wasn't as sweet…and extremely delayed it would seem =S

LadyEvergreen: Puppy dog eyes? Why? You know nobody can resist them…except perhaps my muse it would seem, grr, really sorry about the delay.

LadyPage: Thankyou, and hopefully the delays will never get this long!

Accio Flaming Stake: I guess a fast update wasn't in order this time…oh I wish I knew what happened!

eman: lol, your review made me smile…full of energy it was!

Kate Lynn: Thankyou!

jessa1234: never fear I have the kiss scene in my head already, we'll just wait for the right time now =P

Lilith: Thanks, and sorry about the delay.

PUNK'S NOT DEAD: Right now everyone's master plan for this fic is for HG to get with SB…believe me there is a master plan otherwise there's no point in writing, only right now it's a bunch of loose strings that need to be tied.

moonkid3734: Thankyou! It means a lot to me, and I'm really sorry about the 2 month wait!

Kat: Yeah, I don't think that would be weighing on her mind now, as this chapter explored, she wants to go home, but yeah most definitely in the future the issue of her return will be big =D as for character deaths, my belief is that no matter what she does it was already done, and still lead to the future she knows, her own actions aided it in some way.

Flaignhan: Thankyou, for both reviews, this chapter got into Summer's past a bit, she will play a big part later on in the fic.

kkkkkellllly12: Sorry, sorry, sorry and thankyou =D

ylvaa: not soon…but it was updated =P

isnani: 2 months, your review was an eye opener and make no mistake. When 2 months popped up I was so shocked! Lol, it is a master plan for them 2 to get together and as I've mentioned above I already a perfect scene for that!

SEE THAT SLIGHTLY PURPLE-ISH, SLIGHTLY BLUE-ISH COLORED BUTTON THAT SAYS "GO"…PRESS IT AND FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS…IT'S THE BEST THING!


	14. Fall Outs

DICLAIMER: If I find the rights to Harry Potter…trust me, you will know.

Chapter 13

The library. That's where Hermione was, at this point in time, residing. A smaller than normal pile of books was surrounding her, the main reason being that there just weren't that many books covering the subject she so wanted to know about. Time travel.

Hunched over a book _The Mysteries of Time-Travel Revealed_ Hermione was slightly more than vexed. It had nothing. Apart from the normal time paradox's, impacts of time travel and all that rot it had nothing. Infact Hermione was so miffed she was willing to say that anyone smart enough to distinguish that placing one foot in front of the other would result in walking, was capable of writing each and everyone of these completely useless books. Because in all honesty who in their right mind would _want_ to go back to their own time, people it seemed, obviously wanted to be stuck in a different era.

Sighing heavily she slammed the book shut with a little too much force and then proceeded to uncharacteristically dump the offending book on to the even smaller pile of rejects. Sitting back in the chair she rubbed her tired and itching eyes.

What Hermione really felt like doing was to sulk like a petulant five-year-old who had just been refused a lolly. To say that she was feeling cynical right now would be an understatement of the grandest kind. All one really had to do was ask the portraits that lined the walk to the library.

Rolling her stiff neck Hermione winced as the left side twinged with pain. This in turn effectively brought to mind what had caused that pain to begin with, which led straight back to the reason she was sitting in the library researching time-travel at an un-Godly hour of Monday morning.

Sirius.

That one, _damned_, person. Him above all. Truthfully Hermione couldn't really pinpoint why, but waking up next to him two mornings ago had seemingly done that to her. Hermione tried to cut that line of thought right off. Just the mere memory of that morning two days ago was enough to make her blush.

She remembered how comfortable she felt, unusually but yet pleasantly warm. Stuck in the realm between sleep and waking she struggled to bury herself in that warmth. She vaguely felt something around her middle, but frankly didn't care. Nor did she care about the slight whispering…well that was until they started to make more sense that was.

"Should we wake them?"

"They look so cute like that."

"'Mione's going to do her nut in."

"Sirius is going to be priceless."

"How did they get on the couch together?"

"Hey Peter go grab a camera."

Hermione was somewhat aware of whispering, but could discern very little from the seemingly broken speech. She was just too damn comfortable to give two knut's about it right now. She heard giggling and somewhere distantly the sound of footsteps getting louder. She felt that now familiar weight around her waist tighten.

"Aww…take a picture Peter…" Said a girlie voice.

"Quick, before they wake up…" A male voice sounded from the same direction. Hermione then heard a click, and saw a brief flash of light. This caused her to frown; everything was slowly coming into sharper contrast.

"Oh, I think 'Mione's waking up" yet another girl's voice was heard, though it seemed a lot softer it also seemed more pronounced. But then everything went blissfully quiet again.

Hermione was really becoming conscious of the foreign weight on her waist. By instinct she knew that sleep was rapidly becoming non-existent and that although she was comfortably warm, comfort in any other definition of the word was lost. There was an aching and stiff pain in the left side of her neck that throbbed with even the slightest movement. The left side of her whole body seemed numb too.

She had, had enough. With thoughts of getting out of bed and into a hot shower Hermione stretched out languidly, acting every bit the feline that she was able to turn into. Midway through her daily 'stretching-to-wake-up' routine, she froze. The weight that she previously felt around her waist tightened even more, the only difference now was that she was fully aware of it being an arm.

Her eyes flew open and the first sight she was greeted with was five curious faces, which looked like they were trying not to laugh. Quickly lowering her arms, they came in contact with the one around her waist. Her eyes widening her head snapped around painfully and came face to face with a sleeping Sirius.

Grabbing his arm and trying to pry it off, without waking him, seemed a mammoth task in itself as he had a vice like grip. By now the five previously un-identifiable faces known as James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Summer, were all but rolling around on the floor with glee. It was then that she realised that they were in the common room…belatedly she remembered that she must've fallen asleep in Sirius' arms after her little lapse in mentality last night.

If things couldn't possible get more mortifying, Sirius' other arm circled around pulling her to him and effectively trapping her there. He then buried his face in her exposed neck, mumbling something…

Shaking her head slightly, Hermione tried to dispel the images from her mind. If she were honest with herself it wasn't all that bad. It still sent a shiver down her spine and she could safely say that it had nothing to do with the weather. Really if it wasn't for the audience…

"Hermione? What are you doing in the library already?" It was Remus. He spoke as he proceeded through the maze of tables to reach Hermione who was sitting in the very back.

Having anticipated someone's untimely arrival, Hermione took some random books on Care of Magical Creatures from the shelves and quickly stacked them over the useless books she had been poring over for an hour.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied simply as Remus reached the table and sat down opposite her.

"How long have you been here? Lily came down to the common room and wanted to know where you were. Told her I was coming here and that I'll check at the same time." Hermione saw his eyes glance over the pile of books.

"Well," Hermione said shrugging "since I couldn't sleep thought I might get prepared for today's Magical Creatures lesson." She always felt uneasy lying to people close to her, and this was no exception. "Breakfast is about to be served, are you coming?" She asked, hoping to dampen that guilty feeling inside.

"Er, no I need to find one book I need to check out…but you go on ahead, I…Er, might be a while." Remus said stumbling along his words.

Hermione smiled at this. Here was a 17-year-old boy that was so different from the man she knew. It was most likely due to the hardships he will have to endure in a few years time, because the man she had formed a close friendship with wouldn't stumble over his words.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the Great Hall." She conceded while putting away the worse than useless books, even if it would have been rather amusing seeing him squirm. What ever he was up to she would bet that the rest of the boys were in on it too, and knowing them she'd find out sooner rather than later.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was rather un-eventful, if not slightly awkward. Lily and Summer insisted on continually showing her the picture that was taken on Saturday morning. Hermione had to admit her and Sirius did look comfortable together on the couch like that, however she really didn't want to associate Sirius and herself with _together._ This really wasn't helping the mood she was in this morning.

"Have you seen the boys?" asked Lily while quickly putting the photo away as a group of sixth year girls sat down next to her. "What is with everyone and disappearing today?"

"Talk of the devils." Muttered Summer from behind her coffee cup. Thankfully she was a lot chipper now. The aforementioned boys were making their way to the table huddled together and in what seemed to be a riveting conversation.

"Hey Dawlish!" Summer suddenly half yelled from beside Hermione, causing a few heads to turn. "What's your bid this time?" Hermione turned to Lily with a confused look, but Lily only shook her head in reply.

"Your not gonna bite my head off are ya?" asked the sixth year boy Hermione recognised as Dawlish. She could see by his expression and tone that whatever Summer said to him on Friday was long forgiven.

"Keep being a prat about it and I might. So what's it going to be?" She retorted with a smile on her face.

"Explosion." Dawlish replied simply "They haven't done one of those for a really long time."

"Explosion?" asked James obviously overhearing the conversation. "You wouldn't by any chance be talking about us fine gentlemen?" he said while indicating the rest of the group.

"Nah Potter," Summer scoffed "because it's common knowledge that all males in the 7th year go around exploding things because they think its funny…nope definitely not about you four."

"That was only the one time!" Sirius gasped looking affronted. "Though I really wouldn't be the one talking about finding explosions amusing." He continued while sitting next Summer and putting an arm around her shoulder. "If memory serves, my dear, you found it rather amusing yourself."

"I'll find anything amusing for you Black…" Summer replied in husky voice, looking up at Sirius adoringly, batting her eyelashes that made it look as though she had something stuck in her eye. Everyone started snickering at the two.

"I know you would Delawny." Sirius replied in a low voice pinching her cheek causing the surrounding snickers to escalate in volume "And yet you always refuse my proposals." He shook his head forlornly.

"I'd snag him Summer." James said from across the table "you've got competition now, and she also happens to be sitting next to him." He was rewarded with a slap on the arm from Lily. "Ah, Lil's don't you know that violence is a sign of affection?"

"Then you best pray I hate you Potter." Lily muttered though looking quite flushed.

"You mean you don't?" James asked grinning getting Lily to blush even more. "So 'Mione my girl, what's your defence to the claims made against you?" he asked in business like tone.

"Don't go bandying my secrets about Potter!" Hermione said deciding to get in on their banter and with a mock sniff added "I told you in confidence." Hermione heard the snickering start again, had she been paying attention she would have saw it coming, because the next thing she knew Sirius' arm was now around her shoulder.

"I didn't know you felt that way Miriel." He said in that low voice. Hermione could have sworn goosebumps arose on her skin from that alone. "You didn't have to hide anything." He continued while Hermione was trying to breathe normally. This just could not be happening to her, this couldn't be happening period, there was a reason why she was researching time-travel. She couldn't be fal…she wasn't even born yet.

Soft, warm skin. That was all she felt next as Sirius placed a kiss on her cheek. Hermione stiffened with only two thoughts on her mind. One being how nice it felt and the other being a simple 'why?'. Sirius had obviously felt her tense up because he sat back up and turned to the whole group.

"I think I can handle both." He said while throwing his other arm around Summer. Everyone started laughing including Hermione. She was silently thanking him for the distraction.

"Lucius!"

A loud piercing shriek from across the Hall followed by another effectively cut off any more thoughts of joking at the breakfast table. Everybody went quiet as heads whipped around to the source of the noise.

At the Slytherin table Narcissa Black had leapt off the bench screaming and pointing down at something. The professors were quick to act, all rushing down to see what the commotion was about.

As the crowd dispersed slightly a few minutes later, it was a moment of shock before laughter bubbled up through the Hall. There, sitting in what seemed to be a small selective circle were Malfoy, Snape, Dolohov, Bellatrix and a few other nameless Slytherin's all with some grotesque and abnormal _thing_ growing on them.

From where Hermione was sitting she could see Bella had some wiggly and slimy things poking out in every direction from her face. From what could be seen of her expression she looked repulsed. Lucius Malfoy looked as though he were threatening murder while trying not to get his arms close together. Well Hermione thought to herself with a laugh, they can't really be called arms any more, because in their places were somewhat viscous looking snakes that tried to rip each others heads off when brought closer together.

However, it was Snape's growth that will forever be burned into her memory. It was really a pity that Ron wasn't here, she could almost see his dreamy expression while committing it to memory. There, across the Hall Snape stood in what would have been thought normal if it wasn't for the two Bat like wings sprouting from his back. They were flapping seemingly of their own accord, while Professors Calafalas and Linwelin tried their best to subdue them, before realising they couldn't and ushered all affected students out of the Hall.

Hermione's inner laughter was coming to the surface rapidly, she could hear the Great Hall ringing with it. It rose in volume even more as one of Snape's wings clobbered Malfoy upside the head.

"You know what boys?" Lily asked rather loudly to be heard over the din "I'm not even going to ask how you did that." She tried looking stern, but a blooming grin spread across her face as she joined in with laughter.

………………

"I am completely appalled at you behaviour!"

It was now just after dinner later the same day, and for all appearances McGonagall had found out who the culprits were from this mornings happenings.

"You Mr Potter are Head Boy! I expected better from you, you're lucky you are still holding that title." The three girls that were standing outside the Head of Gryffindor's closed office door and _'waiting'_ for the boys heard a muffled reply.

"I don't care Mr Black!" McGonagall exploded again. Obviously it had been Sirius that had said something. "If you had wanted to be noble you would have come to me to deal with Messrs Malfoy and Snape, and not go taking matters into your own hands." The girls heard yet another muttered reply.

"Don't give me that rubbish Mr Potter, it takes a bigger man to ask for help." McGonagall's temper seemed to have burnt out as her words got more and more quiet. The girls could now only just make out what was being said inside.

"Lucius Malfoy's father has been to the school earlier today." Hermione gasped at this new bit of information. She had infact seen the man today. The same white blonde hair that seemed to travel down the whole line of Malfoy's. She really didn't know why she hadn't made the connection.

A wave of apprehension washed over her. The sneering yet smug face of the now Senior Malfoy appeared in her head. She had just stepped out of the bathroom during class when he had walked by. She remembered his careful study of her.

_"…But then you should know that our Lord does not take too kindly to his offers being rejected…"_

Pure cold dread had settled itself inside Hermione. The implications of Lucius' words from Hogsmeade were beginning to get clearer to her. A hard poke in the ribs made her come crashing back to reality. Turning to face the perpetrator of the violent act.

"Come on!" Summer urged in a loud whisper while pulling Hermione violently around a corner. And none too soon either as the next second McGonagall's door opened and everyone inside filed out.

"Boys I gave you my warnings, you know very well that times for fun and games are coming to an end faster than anyone had expected." The Professor told the boys with a sombre expression. It irked Hermione to see the normally laughing group look just as serious as McGonagall.

The girls waited hidden in the shadows while the small crowd dispersed. All three were deep in thought. There was no sugar coating any of it, they knew exactly what McGonagall had implied.

"Let's go back to the common room." Lily said quietly leading them back. However they only managed a few steps before they heard a muffled crash from above. Breaking into a run the girl's came onto a none too pleasant scene.

"It's you that's the disgrace Regulus!" Sirius said in a surprisingly controlled voice. When Hermione looked around to see what was happening she saw the group of Slytherin's from this morning's Great Hall incident all crowded around Sirius. Hermione wondered why he was alone, but on closer inspection realised that this wasn't the way to the common rooms. Knowing him he had probably wanted to be alone and left the boys without them even noticing.

"Him? A disgrace?" Bella's voice washed over them. "I fear you are mistaken cousin, it is you who has been labelled the black sheep of the family. Your brother is wise for joining us." She finished smugly.

"Joining them?" Sirius had asked looking at his brother with bewilderment before barking out a cold and humourless laugh "You?"

Hermione's attention was distracted slightly, she heard footsteps from behind them coming down the stairs and the same time she heard a surprised gasp come from Lily. Turning to see what Lily spotted, she saw Dolohov holding her by the hair, wand pointed at her throat.

Hermione's wand was out straight away as Dolohov dragged Lily out into the light. Summer had stood next her but they were loath to go any further, in fear that they would hurt Lily. Snape had searched Lily and found her wand before taking it from her.

"Isn't this nice." Said Bellatrix mockingly "The girls have come to help you cousin" She sneered.

"Dolohov!" A voice thundered behind them. Everyone whipped around and found the remaining Marauder's descending the stairs. Hermione watched James, for it was him who had shouted, and shivered at his expression…It was just like Harry's. The same set jaw, the steady wand hand pointing straight at its target, and the same fury swirling in his eyes.

"Let her go Dolohov." James said quietly though no one could mistaken that for weakness. It was pure rage. Hermione picked up a slight nod from Malfoy and Dolohov pushed Lily down to the ground away from him. James had jumped straight to her aid and pulled her from the middle.

"Good evening Hermione." Lucius said from where he stood in a formal and sinister tone "My father informs me that he has had the _pleasure_ of seeing you today." He informed everyone. The tension between everyone rising. Everybody had their wands trained on one another, glowering or smirking.

"You leave her out of this Malfoy." Growled Sirius causing the Slytherin's to smirk.

"How very touching Black," Malfoy retorted "I was merely stating that my father had highly approved of _our_ Hermione." His cold grey eyes fell on Hermione. "He has expressed a wish to become acquainted with you." His last comment directed at Hermione.

The Marauder's all bristled at the one way conversation. Even Lily, who was still currently wandless, was glaring at Malfoy from behind James who wouldn't let her go. Peter stood by Remus' side wand raised too. Hermione refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction of an answer, instead stood resolutely with her wand trained on nobody in particular, but ready none the less.

"Aw, cousin are you not going to stand in her defence?" Bella taunted from her spot. She laughed a mirthless laugh that sent chills down Hermione's back. Nobody said anything, none of them wanted to fuel the fire.

"Mother would have been proud of you had you been in her good books." Regulus stated looking directly at Sirius. Hermione was surprised that although there was a resemblance between the two brothers they looked entirely different. There was something about Regulus that was lacking when compared to Sirius.

"Be quiet Regulus. You don't want to get in over your head." Sirius said quietly, but fiercely looking directly at his brother. Regulus couldn't hold his gaze and shifted. Regulus seemed resentful of his older brother, his expression denied him any private feelings that he may be holding for him.

"It's you who has gotten in over the head Sirius." His brother retorted. "Had you done as mother and father wanted, you wouldn't be here now. You could've been with us instead of following mudbloods and mudblood lover's alike. Didn't Calimon…"

But whatever it was that Regulus wanted to say was never to be heard. Sirius and his quick reflexes swooped in on his brother amid surprised gasps from both Lily and Summer. He punched him square in the jaw making a crack ring through the otherwise deserted corridor.

Regulus regained his composure quickly and sent a spell toward Sirius, managing to only graze his shoulder a bit before flinging a similar curse his brothers' way and catching his face. Both boys were bleeding from where the curse had touched.

"What brother?" Regulus asked thickly through a broken jaw and bleeding cheek. "Don't like hearing the truth do you?"

Sirius aimed his wand straight at Regulus' head. His eyes were holding onto to a rage that seemed to want to break free from its restraints. "You're not my brother Regulus." He stated looking directly into his eyes, disgust written all over his features. His knuckles were steadily growing whiter from the grip he had on his wand.

There was an eerie silence that filled the two groups. Hermione could have sworn she saw dismay cross Regulus' features at Sirius' words. However a moment later it was replaced with a sneer. Sirius only stood there a moment longer before he abruptly turned around and stormed off.

"We'll talk soon my dear." Lucius Malfoy spoke to Hermione with an unidentified glint in his eye as he motioned for the Slytherin's to follow him. Bella sent a harmless spark Summer's way as she passed, which Summer easily flicked away with her wand. Snape pulled on Regulus' sleeve to get him to move while unceremoniously throwing Lily's wand at her, which James caught. Dolohov brought up the end.

The Gryffindor group were left by themselves. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts, each deciding what to make of the situation. Hermione had always wondered what happened between Sirius and his brother that caused them to fall apart. Now she knew, and she didn't really want to. She knew that despite everything Sirius had always looked out for his brother, until this fateful day it seemed.

"Does anyone know where Sirius went?" asked Peter meekly, he too seemed troubled by Sirius' reaction. James was about to go tearing down the corridor, but Hermione stopped him.

"I'll go." She said pointedly looking at Lily who was nursing bruised knees. As Hermione turned to go, she saw Remus move in the same direction but this time it was Summer who stopped him. No words were shared between the two, however he nodded none the less. Everyone turned to go back to the common rooms.

Hermione walked through the castle at a fast pace. She knew exactly where she was heading, the Courtyard. In her own time Sirius had told her that it was one of the places he went to most when wanted to escape the confines of the castle. Taking the stairs two a time, Hermione found herself there in no time. She could see Sirius through the large window next to the doors, his shoulder had stained his white shirt red and he seemed to be nursing his knuckles.

Stepping outside Hermione inhaled some much-needed air after the stifling encounter inside. She knew Sirius was aware of her presence despite his lack of response to it. They just stood in silence, Hermione waited for him to speak first, he always did.

"I meant what I said in there." He said with some of the previous fierceness after a while. Still Hermione didn't say anything. "I can't believe he would join…I warned him." This time Sirius looked directly at her. Although it was very faint, she could see despair in his eyes, it really got to her just how much he wanted to care about his brother.

All anger seemed to leave him then, as he flopped onto a bench in exhaustion. Hermione sat down next to him tentatively. He had his eyes closed, she observed, the wound from the curse that had hit him stopped bleeding, but it was the blood around his hand that caught her attention.

Hermione picked up his hand as gently as she could. His eyes flew open at the contact but he didn't pull away. Hermione knew instantly what happened, she had seen it too many times with Harry and Ron not to. No doubt Sirius had vented his anger out on the wall, which in turn struck back with a vengeance. Harry had once broken his knuckles this way, Sirius was lucky, he was only going to be a little sore and bruised. Hermione still took her wand out and conjured a bandage around it.

"Thankyou." Sirius said quietly indicating to Hermione the emotional strain he was probably under. In her time he could hide it well and she still picked up on it sometimes. Moving closer to him she instinctively moved her hand to rub his back as she had done countless times back home. However she felt him tense up the moment she touched him. Hesitating a moment she continued to comfort him. He had been there for her a couple of nights ago, she will be here for him too.

Hermione felt him completely relaxing after a while. He turned his gaze on her, his grey eyes seemed to be searching her for something.

"Thankyou." he said again leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, while pulling her into a hug. Hermione wound her arms around him too. It almost felt as though she were home again. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his good shoulder relishing in this familiarity. It didn't seem odd to her that they were just standing there like that at all.

Hermione heard and felt him take a deep breath. It felt as though he was about to pull away, but instead she felt something on her neck. It didn't take her mind long to register what it was at all, especially after he did it again.

She felt his lips kiss one spot tenderly before moving to the one right next to it. Heat flooded her instantly as his lips worked their way closer to her jaw. Unconsciously she tilted her head to allow him better access. Taking this as a good sign, his kisses seemed to become hungrier in nature. Hermione resisted the urge to moan quietly as he got a spot that rendered her slightly weaker in the knee's, instead she sighed in contentment.

It seemed to have broken Sirius out of his revere. He pulled away from her a little, his eyes looking directly into hers. No words were shared between them, as Sirius lowered his head and experimentally placed a small kiss on her lips. Seeing that she didn't pull away he leaned in again.

Hermione's mind was spinning, not a single coherent thought could be formed other than the knowledge of Sirius' lips on hers. His kisses lingering and full of life almost, he alternated between gently sucking on her bottom lip to placing quick kisses on her jaw before returning back to her lips. She felt his tongue move along her lips asking for entry.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Every previously unattainable thought came rushing at her. What was she doing, what was she thinking, this cannot be happening, forget what people would say how is this going to effect things, what _are_ people going to say…Hermione pulled away.

"Sirius…I-I can't."

A/N: How much do you hate me now? Hmm? I've had that ending planned for a while now P I must apologise for any unbearable kissing scenes, I can't write them plain and simple, you'll just have to put up with this crap. I made reference to 'Little King' that is infact what Regulus' name stands for, if you want checkout , a very interesting site. I wanted to added a little something about Sirius' brother, I don't think that they truly hated each other during childhood, just grew up with different opinions. Sorry about the length of time it took, but everything is happening at once, next chapter is probably going to be a while in coming due to general things happening. I suggests, once again, to check up on my Live Journal rest assured that there will be an update there.

BIG THANKYOU'S TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE!

stargazer starluver: Was this one a bit better?

larthawyn: Of course she's going to be her mysterious self Unfortunately sometimes droner's are needed (like last chapter) but they allow a story to build from them…trust me, if you've read LotR you'll know exactly what I'm talking about

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Sorry it didn't come out sooner!

Bunny: Thankyou! Muchly appreciated

magentas hotter: Hee hee, of course there's gonna be more…its just a matter of time

wackoramaco87: Nope, no and most definitely not (can you peg where I got that line from?) She won't be changing a single dust bunny in the past, everything she does and/or says is going to directly link to what we know has happened.

dawn1: You that last chapters ending was mean? Oop's, well this one is nothing short of sadistic than

Rhen: Of course we'll see her in animagus form again

isnani: it is getting a lot closer as you can see

jessa1234: Well here it was, right at the end…can tell me it didn't happen now

khuu-khuu: hope you like it!

kgiilrlleyr: don't worry this fic isn't going to be abandoned no matter how long its taking to update, unless for course I start pushing up the daisies

Captain Oblivious: Sorry about the wait, yet again. How's uni treating you? Hee hee it was Hermione's time now

imogenhm: thankyou, I'll try update sooner, but with everything happening…it will be a long shot.

Lali-chan: I love Sirius too! And Lily and James are so cute to write and easy to boot. There of course will be more of them too

Avestia: Sorry about the wait…I don't even know how long it was this time

Wilma Love: This chapter was writing it self for a really long time

Prongsette: Wow! Lively I must say, lol. Thanks!

Ash Night8: hee hee, sorry and thankyou!

tigerlily727: Thankyou heaps!

creeppieness: Well, they didn't say much did they? And as you saw, no I didn't do the whole Whomping Willow scene, like I said in my LJ I believe its already happened (there's a bit more explanation there). As for the rest you're just going to have to wait and see

siriusforeva: lol hope its in a good way

halcyone: I normally hate oc's too, but I also think it's a little unrealistic when people write that Lily was the only girl (I would laugh if it was actually true). And was this enough action for you?

Joann: blush I'm touched, thankyou!

Inez: Hee hee, thanks!

ViviBlack: Thanks! My muse was actually going over time, it was my damn brain that failed to convert those thoughts into coherent ones

Moon Burst: Hee hee thanks, here's the next chapter, and think it's the longest one yet I love HG/SB time turner fics too. Hey here's an idea, people start writing more of them! Lol.

Liisa: I think a fair few people are as well

bebe: withdrawl? Oops, lol, sorry about the wait!

greatath: Thankyou!

ne-ma-pa-sa-ra: Well in that you didn't have to wait too long then I like your nick by the way


	15. Impulsiveness to Make Ron Proud

DISCLAIMER: If you think that I'm claiming to own this, than I dare you to sue me. Just a little side note though, you'll probably receive AU$8.56…cause that is the amount in my bank account now. In other words, I did be incredibly stupid to claim I own Harry Potter, and you incredibly stupid for believing me.

Chapter 14

People didn't even avoid the plague as much as Hermione Granger avoided Sirius Black over the coming days. Things however did seem to be settling themselves into a nice pattern.

In the morning the moment Hermione stepped into the common room, it almost looked like Sirius were ready jump up off the couch, or come bounding down the stairs, in an attempt to talk to her…To which Hermione pointedly smiled and turned away.

By lunchtime, all Sirius was able to muster were furtive glances in her direction…which Hermione pointedly ignored.

By dinner, Sirius would out right refuse to even look her way… to which Hermione was very grateful, it made things easier that way.

Until it all started again the next day.

That's why it had been such a shock to Hermione when she came down to dinner one afternoon. Well everything was normal, she sat down with Lily and Summer, put food on her plate, started eating and chatting. It was normal.

"What's going on between you and Sirius?" And there it was. The abnormality that unsettled the newly formed pattern, an abnormality that decidedly made Hermione spill her entire goblet full of pumpkin juice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Summer." Was Hermione's terse reply. Because she wasn't lying, she was telling Summer the truth…she was telling herself that it was the truth. "It is the truth." She declared out loud with as much conviction as she could muster while hurriedly trying to blot the spreading juice.

"We never questioned it." Summer said, eyes twinkling in un-nerving reminiscence to Dumbledore "But who are you trying to convince here?"

"You and your incessant questioning." Hermione said. She had long decided that the girl had potential to be abhorrently smug when she wanted to be, and this was just such a time. "Besides, what ever gave you the idea that there was something there to begin with?"

Hermione noticed the quick look Summer had shot Lily. She saw the upward quirk on the raven-haired girls' lips that was equally matched by the titan haired girl. And yet the answer that she received still made her mind stop and think. "If you only knew dear 'Mione."

Well that was cryptic. Hermione's interest levels peaked to an all time high, and yet pride, something she held dear to her heart, right next Harry and Ron infact, refused to question it. "I don't see how as there is nothing to know."

"If you wanted to know what it was you could have just asked." Summer said, her grin widening further. Hermione was furious…at herself of course. Could she honestly be read like the books she has cleaved into since she could read? Maybe she couldn't hide her feelings as well as she had hoped.

"Alright, humour me." She stated flatly "_What_ is it that has slipped passed my knowledge." She made it sound as though she were disinterested, but there was always a little something inside of her that wanted to know. Something that Ron always insisted that all girls possessed.

Lily eagerly took up the task of answering. "Only that Sirius has been moping about the place as though he had lost his so called dashing looks, which if you ask him, would be a tragedy in and of itself. Not to mention that a little birdie told Summer of certain, shall we say, more than friendly encounters between the two people discussed."

"What?" Ok, maybe not the most intelligible thing that Hermione could have possibly said at this point in time, but _'what'_ just seemed to encompass all her feelings into that four-letter word right now.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't see what you're so shy about, or why you don't go for it even." Lily continued talking as though to a two year old. "The guy is obviously interested, and by the sound of things so are you."

"Bit rich coming from you, don't you think Lily?" Hermione asked in a tone far too sweet to be genuine. "You of all people to tell me to go for it, when you've had Potter running after you since first year probably." Lily had the decency to blush at least.

"It's complicated." Hermione admitted after a moment, suddenly serious. "I…" She didn't know how to word it. How do you tell people that you knew, or in Lily's case knew about, that you're from the future and the boy in question just happens to be the Godfather of their child, who coincidentally just happens to be like a brother to her.

"It can't be as bad as regret 'Mione." Summer replied, her normal cheeriness barely perceptible. This girl always shocked Hermione. She was an enigma. Smart, beautiful, friendly, infact the list could go on for quite a while. In her minds desperate attempt at avoiding the situation it had struck her just now, at how odd it was that Sirius, Remus nor anyone else for that matter had ever mentioned her. She wasn't in any of the pictures that Harry had in his family album either.

"I suppose not." Hermione answered a little delayed. "But, I just don't know how long I'm going to be here." She said tentatively. It was the first time that she had verbalised not only her fear, but also the truth…to some degree. Hermione could see Lily's brow furrow in confusion at what she had just said, however didn't ask what it meant.

"Well then that's all the more reason to go for it." Summer urged, leaning in so that any nosy gossips couldn't hear. "Think about Hermione. You're here for an undetermined amount of time. Wouldn't you like to go away with some happy memories? What could it hurt?"

"Plenty Summer, it could hurt plenty." Hermione mumbled, suddenly losing her appetite and standing up.

"Hey 'Mione where are you going?" James asked, ladling a second helping of food onto his plate. "Dinner isn't even half way over yet."

"I'm…just going to the library." Hermione answered with a slight pause and half-hearted smile. That was the very first thing that popped into her mind. And true to her intuition, she suddenly felt like continuing with her non-existent research on the issue of 'Time'. She had realised that over the time she spent in this era, Hermione's nervous tick was to research it, not that it did any good. And this was a perfect occasion.

"Alright, just don't forget you're helping me with potions this evening." He said pointedly, pinning her with a look that made her laugh out loud.

"I don't ever remember cutting that particular deal with you Potter." She said laughing. She truly loved this guy, he was the ultimate link to her own time. Everyday she saw things about him that reminded her of Harry and in some ways Ron too. "But, if you're extra nice to me, I'll help you with not only that, but some extracurricular things too." She quickly glanced in Lily's direction who was busy whispering to Summer.

James beamed at her "You know me too well Hermione." He said, giving her a wink of genuine gratitude, allowing her to be by herself.

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

The library was quiet to say the least. Why Hermione was paying attention to the obvious was quite simple. She refused to concentrate on not only the singularly most useless book about 'Time' and travelling through it, but she also refused, however poorly, on concentrating on a certain black haired boy by the name of Sirius Black.

It was silly. She never had been one of the girls like Lavender and Parvati. Gossip, dating and talking about every male in Hogwarts had never even appeared on her 'to do' list. Hermione believed that if something were to happen where her love life was concerned, it would do so without constant reference to it through out her life like some girls were loath to do.

But now… Well she could say that now was an entirely different story. Not many people could say that they started crushing on someone that in reality was twenty years older and yet their own age at the exact same time. Which led Hermione to question as to what reality was when put in that context…

It was giving her a migraine to be certain.

Hermione placed her forehead on the table to try and alleviate some of the pain that her own mind had caused. It was now that she noticed something odd. It was no longer quiet…well it was, just not as quiet as it was before.

"But Regulus, they'll know it was me."

Hermione could hear whispering, and it took her a moment to pinpoint it to the couple of people sitting together slightly obscured by bookshelves. One had been a dead give away from the person sitting next to him, but the speaker shocked her somewhat. It was Aranel.

"Don't be absurd 'Nel." Regulus whispered beside her. If Hermione had thought that Aranel being there was a shock, it was nothing compared to the term of endearment that Sirius' younger brother referred to her by. Since when had the two of them become such close friends?

"No, no I won't do it." Aranel half sobbed, standing up and attempting to walk out of the library, which was impeded by her wrist being grabbed by Regulus.

He had whispered something to her, by the look of things, rather harshly too. Aranel backed away from him enough to look in his face, before shaking her head in the negative. Fear very prominent in her eyes. It was about this time that Hermione received her third shock in about the last thirty seconds.

Regulus bent down and placed a lingering kiss on Aranel's lips, smiled, looked in her eyes and affectionately ran his hand over her hair. He had said something else to her before giving her another kiss and promptly leaving the library.

Hermione was stunned. Had she been Lavender or Parvati she would have probably hunted down the first available person in which she would then proceed to tell, in a slightly exaggerated manner, as to what just happened. And Hermione didn't for one second deceive herself that she was tempted to do just that. Aranel and Regulus? And Rita Skeeter had thought that her _"Triangle"_ with Victor and Harry had been interesting.

Hermione continued to observe Aranel who was still standing where the Slytherin had left her. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would have thought that the girl was slightly less than pleased at the moment…scared even by the look of things.

"What in the world?" Hermione whispered with a frown, watching as the girl left the library.

"Talking to yourself again?"

Hermione whipped around at the speaker. If she didn't feel the way she did at the moment, she would have laughed at Sirius' less than suave composure as he stood by her table. It seemed that he finally decided to break tradition and do something as he had seemed to want to every morning. Not that Hermione could criticise, she hadn't exactly done anything to address this _issue_ either.

True to his nature, Sirius sat opposite Hermione as though he owned the world. What would have made her laugh was only through careful observation from a person that knew this boy for a while now. In short he wasn't as calm and collected as he would normally be.

And they sat there.

In Hermione's opinion, all that was needed from this scenario would be an obnoxiously loud ticking clock. "Merlin this awkward." She exclaimed, partly out of irritation, and partly because it really was awkward just sitting there and running out of things to look at.

Sirius barked out a laugh, that so well known, and to some extent, missed laugh. It served its purpose too. "I'm sorry." He stated. And although he still had the mirthful air about him, he looked serious about what he was saying.

"Me too." Hermione replied, and then frowned at her answer. "Well, sort of anyway…well I'm done here." She announced standing up, battling some inner turmoil that she herself didn't know what it was exactly. She noticed Sirius stop grinning as she picked her bag up.

"Hermione." He said, looking decidedly angry. She stopped by his chair on the way to the door. "What do you mean sort of?" He asked, obviously not knowing what to say, yet angry enough to say something. Hermione could tell his temper was rising, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

She kissed him. Kissed him before he could stand up and make a great big scene, kissed him before he flew off his hinges, and kissed him to stop the never-ending stream of '_Should I? Shouldn't I?'_ commentary that had been running through her head ever since her talk with Summer and Lily.

Backing up, Hermione saw that he looked stunned. Which wasn't entirely surprising seeing as how she herself was extremely stunned at her actions. All she could muster was a weak half-smile that was sheepish in nature. What she hadn't expected was that Sirius did the same.

"Um, I have to go…and help James with his Potions work." She said meekly, trying desperately to hide the goofy grin that was threatening to take over her facial features. Without waiting for a reply she turned and, as elegantly as possible, strode out of the library in time before Sirius could see the blush that she failed to keep at bay.

If Summer had only been right about one thing at Dinner that afternoon, it was that regret could be as bad as any other emotion. Whatever the end result of this, she would deal with it when the time came.

A/N: pokes head out from behind the office chair, squeaks, and hides again I….am….so….SORRY! I am horrible, infact you can throw just about any verbal abuse my way, and I'll absorb and take every last letter in…I would deserve it! I could rattle off all the excuses about how busy life has been, and not saying that it hasn't, but even I recognise laziness when performing it. I admit, yes it was busy during exam time, stressing even (and thankfully I passed them yay) but that doesn't excuse that they have finished over a month ago.

I believe I have also neglected my LJ, though I was unsure as to whether or not people were reading it…until sweetcalmness posted, and made me feel rightfully guilty. I will be posting there, so if you want to know whether I'm alive or not, the link is in my bio.

So here is an updated…rather shorter than expected, but I was adamant about not lifting my backside from the chair until I finished it. I also think it was a nice place to stop too. Yes it was slightly corny, though you'll notice that there are no proclamations of love as of yet…I just thought you guys have waited long enough for the two of them to get together. That and I think that I've created enough tension between the two of them to last me through to the end of the fic (not that there won't be anymore mind you).

AND NOW ON TO THANKYOU'S…WHICH I'M DISHING INFINTE AMOUNTS OF TO EVERYONE!!!!!

Captain Oblivious: Seems Hermione has let her guard down just a little bit!

Kira Vorhees/A.n.k: Lol, I would accept if you hated me for the wait though…because they are slowly coming together…just don't expect them to be married by next chapter lol.

The Greater Dog: I was going to have one wammy of a cliffy for this chapter…in fact it was supposed to end entirely different, but then it just wrote itself…don't know whether that's a good thing or no. On another note, I hope you don't like a sappy Sirius, because you wouldn't find one here.

isnani: Glad it's up to your standard. I find Hermione likes to have things on her own terms, like this chapter showed…or at least I tried to make it show.

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Yes, I was particularly fond of that cliffy, one of my more evil ones too. Though I once again profusely apologise for not updating.

larthawyn: I will be back tracking to a lot of things that had been said and done previously, in all sense of that concept. In one of the chapters I introduced a part of the war that was fought which included a little scene with Hermione and Lucius that I know people got a little confused over…watch out for more of them.

siriusforeva: My advice is, don't let this chapter fool you.

Lily Evans: I bet you hate me more for the lack of updates though. This chapter was more of a fluffy interlude than anything.

The Dark One Reborn: Do not fear, there will be plenty of Hermione and Lucius to come…alas I needed to do something in the development in Hermione and Sirius for now.

Rane2920072: Hee hee, hope this satisfied.

bebe: I have learnt to accept that, to my dying day I will never accomplish good grammar. For me it's like algebra…we have been learning it for how many years, and yet I would not have a figgy clue as to what its basics are. A real curse when one is writing formal essays. Remus and Summer? Hmm…hmm, lol I'm not saying yay or nay at this point.

Tatshing: Thank you! You don't know how much each review means to me!

iluvsiriusblacksnufflespa: looks around sheepishly sorry about the extended wait.

MeLiO: I'm glad I was able to convert you to this ship. I am sorry about the wait though, I've felt guilty for quite some time. Thank you for your extremely generous words.

Lanhar: Thank you times by infinity. Your words are too kind! But I gave it a break from cliffy's in this chapter.

Kethryn: I don't think I'm ale to stop apologising even if I wanted to. I feel like a rotten cow for not updating.

Joann: Unrequited?…that would most certainly be a believable ending, but in all honesty, it would make me feel like eating chocolate for a week straight if I wrote that. It would just be too depressing sniff However that being said, this chapter may get interpreted differently by some as to how I see it. All I will say is, that don't expect a made passionate love affair to blossom by the next chapter. It won't happen. Hermione may have initiated the kiss this time, but she is still Hermione.

Draco's Slytherin Vampiress: Absolutely too kind you are. Your review really made me smile. As for the cliff-hangers…well they are one the best chapter endings to write. You just know that some people would go "NO!" Alas, there is no cliffy here, but it was a very near thing.

ash: I'm getting my computer fixed in the very near future…I honestly don't know what I would do with out the internet. I mean it's fine if you go on holiday, where you set yourself up for no internet access…but at home? And Thank you!

Leogal: OC and Neighbours? No, can't say I'm a fan at all. Infact I don't really watch TV at all. And I'm Australian by the way. And thank you for reviewing…twice cheesy grin

Aauksharmony: Aww thank you! It's reviews like that, that really make the guilt wash over. I'm glad you're becoming a fan of SB/HG…I even see you've started to write your own fic. Why haven't I reviewed you might ask? hasn't allowed me to do so sniff I will review the moment I can…for the record, it's going great!

EmzyTrish: Hope this satisfies somewhat!

Mrs. Raven Wood: Ah, yeah….really sorry about that wait…but honest, it was the week holiday I took on the coast…it made me do it. Lol, that and perhaps my laziness.

HPprincess23: wow, talk about indulging the ego lol…not that anybody is complaining on this side of the screen.

phoenix0710: And we'll be seeing more of that too.

Jaid Ziaen: Making you upset?! Eep! hands over a hanky This chapter was slightly more on the fluffy side. And we will see the panther, I just need a perfect opportunity to use it again.

Umiko Morimoto: I guess it wasn't the continuation that everybody expected.

katemary77: blushes that's very kind of you. You're review probably made me feel the most guilty as it came in how many months after I updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Gywnn-Potter: I'm here, letting my guilt silently eat me apart.

acdecnerd: Here it is…an update.

AND YES, A LITTLE FOOTNOTE IS ALSO NECESSARY. PLEASE REVIEW, YOU'D BE SURPRISED AT HOW BEATS ON ONES CONSCIENCE.


	16. Battles and Breakfast

**DICLAIMER: **"…and it is my pleasure to announce my latest instalment of Harry Potter and…" --someone runs up and whispers-- "Uh Huh." --whisper-- "Yes." --whisper-- "What?!" --whisper-- "Oh…very well then! Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with utmost regret that I have been informed that I am not the owner of Harry Potter." --stalks off stage--

Chapter 15- This chapter is dedicated to all that have taken the time to review and to let me know what you think…It means a great deal, I thank you! --mwah--

Even the long trek up to Gryffindor tower hadn't been able to diffuse the flush that had bloomed on her features in the library. Every coherent thought had deserted Hermione entirely since the latest incident involving Sirius, and it was a miracle in itself that she hadn't walked into a broom closet just yet. In a way Hermione could understand why Lavender and Parvati acted the way they did, though you'd find she wouldn't admit that even under pain of death.

The point is, Hermione had been so caught up in her own little world, that she failed to notice the obvious shouting coming from inside the common room, let alone the fact that she was standing in front of a very impatient looking Fat Lady.

It was with some trepidation that Hermione said the password and crawled inside. And it seemed her instincts hadn't failed her in the slightest. The shouting that could be heard through the ancient walls of the castle belonged to none other than Lily and James. It seemed the younger students had either disappeared into their dormitories or were currently sitting in the darkest corner's, quiet as mice in fear of the Head boy and girls' wrath as they stood practically on opposite ends of the room.

"Tell me Evan's." James said, obvious and out of character fury radiating off him toward the one girl that he'd claimed to like so much. "When have I ever been a prat to you?"

"It's not about me Potter!" Lily shouted, equalling James' rage perfectly. "You're a prat to everyone. You think that you're above most people in this school, when you're not. This isn't about being a prat to me!"

"We were all kids then!" the Head Boy thundered back, resorting to shouting as well. "Don't you tell me that you've never done something to possibly hurt someone's feelings before. Everyone has done it at some point, its just most people grow up!"

"That's the point Potter!" Lily interrupted his tirade "You haven't grown up, you still go around hexing people when you feel like it. Just last week you poisoned the Slytherin's food, and you tell me you've grown up?"

"I happen to value my friends Evan's!" James said in a slightly quieter tone, though it sounded far more dangerous. "I retaliate when one of them gets hurt, just like anybody else would. If that is the only reason that you have to call me a prat, then so be it." With that final statement James stormed off up the boys' dormitory stairs, followed shortly by the slamming of a door.

The silence that followed was absolute. Nobody moved, and had Hermione not known better she would have said that nobody was breathing either. Behind her, the portrait opened again to admit a grinning Sirius into the common room. However the grin instantly faded the moment he sensed the tension in the room.

"What happened here?" He whispered, leaning over to Hermione whose mind, due his close proximity, had gone blank for a split second. Lily had taken this moment to copy James and storm off to the girl dormitories.

"I think you better go and talk to James." She whispered back, glad she was able to compose her voice well enough. Sirius looked at her questioningly before hurriedly pecking her cheek and dashing up the stairs two at a time.

Mentally shaking off the shock, Hermione turned to the girls dormitory stairs to see if Lily was all right when Summer caught her eye. Meeting at the bottom of the stairs, the two girls made their way up.

"Care to share?" Summer asked, a smirk gracing her lips as she focused on the stairs in front of her.

"Depends on what." Hermione replied with an equal and not quite cryptic answer. "You seem unconcerned about what happened down there." She said instead, hoping to steer the conversation away from herself.

"It was bound to happen." Summer said, shrugging her shoulders "Those two were like a deck of Exploding Snap cards…they just blew up, and if you ask me it's about time too. As for sharing 'Mione…we'll talk later." The girl said a reminiscent Cheshire grin on her face as she winked at Hermione while pushing the door to their room open.

Whatever Hermione had expected to find once entering…it was definitely not what she witnessed. Lily was kneeling in the middle of the room, doubled over herself and positively bawling her eyes out. Summer just walked over to her, and sat down in front of Lily motioning for Hermione to do the same.

"He's was right." Lily wailed not waiting for anyone to say anything, hiding her face from view. "I feel like such an idiot, I-I don't even know why, why I went and said all that. He, he has been nothing but nice to m-me lately and, and I go and call h-him a prat, and…and…"

"Well you brought it upon yourself you know." Summer said callously, seeming not to be ashamed at all about what she said. Lily's head shot up, her reddish and puffy face a mixture of confusion and shock. Hermione couldn't blame her though…because that was harsh.

"What kind of a thing is that to say?" Lily asked after it had truly sunk in, looking none too grateful either.

"Well if you wanted me to smile, hug you and say everything is alright, than you're speaking to the wrong person. You may as well go and find some hapless Hufflepuff to confide in." Summer retorted, a slight frown now appearing, though Hermione could even detect some disappointment in that look.

"_You_ created the 'prat' in James Potter," she continued. "And the only way anything is going to be alright is if you face it, own up and apologise, which I assure you consoling words are not going to do for you. I won't sit here and tell you 'I told you so', but I will say this…you really struck a nerve in that guy today."

Lily sat stunned and wide-eyed. Her gaze drifted to the floor staring at it as though the answer to life's problems lay hidden among the rugs. Looking back up her eyes shifted between Summer and Hermione. "Thank you." She said quietly, as a last lone tear slipped out of her eye.

"Here." Hermione muttered meekly as she handed Lily a box of tissues from under one of the beds. She had been all too ready to give Summer a piece of her mind until the conversation took such a dramatic turn. Lily gratefully accepted the tissues, stood up and walked to the bathroom only to emerge five minutes later looking refreshed.

"Now that that's sorted out," Summer declared suddenly springing up off the floor "Hermione's going to be _sharing_ with us."

Hermione groaned as she was forced to her feet, knowing all to well that there was no escaping this with out some tongue lashing, letting herself be dragged to the nearest bed…

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

_"…My son tells me you have a reputation of being a know-it-all, Granger." Hermione squinted through the darkness, becoming all too aware of the pain shooting through her whole body again. How long she had sat…or more like hung here since the last time he visited was unknown to her. However Lucius Malfoy's presence was never a welcome one no matter how infrequent._

"_Since you know so much mudblood." The Death-Eater said coming into her line of sight, and looking down his nose at her. "Why don't you be the _smart_ witch Hogwarts knows you are, and tell me about Dumbledore's method's of obtaining information about The Dark Lord."_

_Hermione stared at him dully, for once actually concentrating on the pain instead of the person in front of her. He had just resorted, once again, to being direct in his questioning, no doubt hoping to confuse her from his normal subtle talk on the subject of Dumbledore._

_Hermione stayed silent. She had gone on this long without saying anything to Malfoy, and now wasn't the time to begin either. Pain could be dealt with, and Malfoy knew well enough that the human body had its physical limits before it went to irreversible shock rendering Hermione useless…not that she was helping him with anything though._

"_Not in the mood to talk then Granger?" His smooth voice baring no hints of question. "Very well then, you know you force me to do this to you." He took his wand out from the damnable cane he carried with him everywhere. Hermione even entertained the thought of him getting buried with it one day, until she heard a very familiar curse…_

_"Crucio!"…_

Hermione's eye's snapped open, and for a moment she feared that it wasn't just a dream as a bright flash of light blinded her. It was morning…yet again. Groaning she rolled over, burying her head in the pillows, hoping for some kind of refuge. It was the weekend, and Hermione was damned if anyone tried to get her out of bed for the duration of it.

"Oi! 'Mione, get up." Summer whispered from the doorway, still clad in her black pyjamas. Why did everyone have to contradict her thoughts all the time? Hermione wondered as she stubbornly turned her back to the strange girl and adamantly shut her eyes tight, determined to sleep once more.

"Hey! You got to come and have a look at this, you can sleep when you're dead." Summer said, sounding a lot closer than before.

"'S too early." Hermione mumbled into her pillow, distantly realising that this was very much Ron's mannerism that she herself frowned upon so often.

"No it's not," Summer responded, flicking the cover's off Hermione with her wand. "It's eleven in the morning, and since when do you sleep in? You're always up before us."

"Since it's Saturday." Hermione said, conceding that it was a pointless argument to have this late into the day. "And what am I meant to be seeing?"

"It's Lily, she's been talking to James for over an hour in the common room." Summer replied, grinning widely from the doorway once more, motioning for Hermione to come down stairs. Deciding that it was best to do just that, not to mention that she was curious as hell, Hermione silently crept behind Summer, avoiding all the creaks in the stairs.

What they saw in the common would have made the female population of the entire world gush and possibly even cry. It didn't take another Hermione Granger to realise that the two people on the couch in front of the fire had talked about whatever they needed to sort out between them. Even from the distance Hermione could tell that Lily was relieved, it seemed that she even cried.

James on the other hand looked a nervous wreck, as both his hands reached to cup Lily's face and brush away the stray tears before slowly, if not hesitatingly leaning forward and brushing her lips with his own. Not for the first time did Hermione wish that Harry could be here. He had told her once that he didn't know how his parent's had got together after they bickered with one another for so long, Hermione smiled knowing that she was able to tell him now.

It was a loud scream, a crash followed by many muffled thumps and a groan that snapped Hermione's attention back to the common room. Actually the loud display had gotten the attention of the entire common room, admittedly it not being a great many people. It was Peter. He had some how fallen down part of the boys' dormitory steps.

Laughter soon followed the boy from the same way that he had fallen, as Remus and Sirius came down. Lily and James had sprung apart during the commotion both looking around frantically, blushing, as they no doubt realised that they had an audience.

"You oaf!" Sirius laughed out, "What you go and lean on that candle holder for?" Remus was still chuckling beside him, but helping his friend from the floor none the less.

"I thought it was stuck to the wall." Peter mumbled, turning a nice shade of red.

"_Was_ being the key word Pete!" Summer laughed out, and stepped into the common room herself. To say that Lily and James were aghast was an understatement.

"How long have you lot been here?" James demanded, stepping in front of Lily protectively, an action not lost on everyone save Peter.

"Long enough." Hermione said, as she followed Summer into the common room. "I'll have you know I was forcefully ripped from the confines of my bed for that…you should be honoured."

"Don't worry 'Mione." James said, resigned and with a grimace in place. "We are." Which brought on a round of laughter from Summer and Sirius. The latter mentioned walked over to the two girls that were standing by the staircase. It was about this time that Hermione actually noticed Sirius, or more precisely at what he was wearing. She looked over to Summer who, like herself, was observing the same thing.

As if on cue the two of them burst out laughing, which made Sirius stop dead in his tracks. Gone were the dashing suave looks of his. Even in her own time Sirius rarely wore a shirt to bed (not that she purposefully looked of course), but now he was wearing full winter bed attire, the sleeves of his shirt almost in line with the tips of his fingers, his hair messily tousled from sleep.

"What?" Sirius asked, genuinely confused at the girls' display. Following their line of sight, he realised that what they were laughing at. "It was cold!" He demanded so vehemently, and with so much sincerity that it sent not only the girls, but everyone else into a fit of laughter.

"Since when do you dress for bed?" Hermione asked, after gaining control of herself, though apparently it wasn't enough control as her last thought slipped out of her mouth. Summer had found it even more amusing, and joined Remus in his chucking. Sirius just looked at Hermione, a smirk predictably appearing as he slowly stalked towards Hermione.

"And since when did you notice how I dress for bed Miss Miriel?" He asked in a lowly and husky voice that had the rest of the boy's raise their brows in confusion and the girls grin maniacally.

"Well, I…" Hermione tried to explain, realising it was a lost cause. But before she could say anything else, Sirius' lips descended upon her own. Yet they were gone as quickly as they got there, and the next thing Hermione knew a surprised shriek escaped her as the world turned upside and she came face to face with Sirius' back.

"We're off to breakfast!" Sirius announced, Hermione flung over one of his shoulder's as he disappeared through the portrait hole, pyjamas and all.

**A/N:** Here it is, an update and it has arrived a great deal earlier than last time I am proud to say. Actually I'm surprised I'm posting it today at all, I thought I wasn't going to make it till the end of this week :D But that's how the boat floats, woke up today and had the beginning of this chapter solidly formed in my head…and then the rest just came. Lol, most were very understanding of the previous wait, which surprised me, but then didn't…you're all wonderful :D

By the way…I know it's very late in coming, but I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas and an even happier New Year…and for all the aussies here, Happy Australia Day!

BIG THANKYOU'S TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWER'S

**acdecnerd:** I feel good, I updated a lot quicker than I expected. Thank you!

**HPprincess23: **This chapter wasn't so Hermione centred but it had to be done somehow. The books said Lily and James started dating in 7th year…so it was a must do.

**larthawyn:** Well at least it was a lot sooner than last :D lol, I actually back referenced to past chapter's for this one (only slightly) and you know what…I realised I've forgotten half of what I wrote…I think a re-read of my own story is needed for myself :S

**The-Ever-Lazy-One:** Lol, I glued myself to the chair today, metaphorically speaking of course. My muse came back with drive :D I can now finally get on with the story after this chapter…I guess it is a kind of interlude, but I thought I'd introduce a little more of Hermione's happening's during the war --hums away--

**DarkKestralArwenSilkeQueen:** Did it? :S oh well…thank you!

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin:** Not so much HG/SB…hence the fluffy ending to this…I guess it was more squeezed in than anything else…but it had t be done.

**Gywnn-Potter:** Lol, hope this was soon enough :D

**Jaid Ziaen:** lol, well not terribly much happened that was on your list…but it will, never fear!

**Marjuerida:** …Hence the title, what happens in the end?…lol, it's the ever burning question :D

**katemary77:** Fluff…that's the only way I can describe this chapter…of course, it wasn't all HG/SB, but it still needed to be done :D I must thank you for giving my second fic a go too :D That 2nd chapter is in the making at the moment. This one just took over my mind entirely though.

**The1silversurfer:** That's a nice ultimatum, lol…you must admit this was a lot sooner than I've been doing lately :D

**Sweet-Calmness:** lol, you did…let's just say it gave me a kick in the backside.

**stargazer starluver:** lol, so was I. It's actually a big load off the chest to be honest.

**Rane2920072:** Don't think I'll be able to write a bittersweet ending…I think I'd hate myself. Hope you had a great Christmas and New Year as well.

**utena141:** Lol, such generous word's thank you. Wait no more, an update is here.

**Abby-Star:** Thank you I appreciate your confidence in this fic…and do not worry, I will see it to the end. No plans of abandonment.

**runaway mental patient:** Lol, thank you muchly! Hope it was soon enough.

**Joann:** Abandon?! Never heard of the word --looks around--I think only my untimely death will prevent me from continuing…that or the death of the internet (curse that day!) Don't worry, everything will be explained in due time…needed a bit of an interlude, that quite frankly had to occur.

**NybCR:** Thank you for all three reviews, and hope this update came soon enough!

**blondekat3:** Well they went breakfast in their PJ's…why you might ask? I realised that I personally would have been doing that a lot if I were at a boarding school :P

**vache:** Oh my! The best ever, thank you! Those words truly are too generous.

**squeak-the-soprano:** A thousand thank you's to you.

**Pet Peeves:** Lol, you thought last chapter's ending was evil? --laughs maniacally--you have not seen evil yet. Actually last chapter was supposed to be evil…but wasn't…there is still time.

**Stella:** thank you, hope this was soon!

**Niphredel Black:** Thank you for both reviews, and for taking the time to write them.

**AnDReAMaReK: **Lol, I LOVE your acronym, I had gone and shamelessly plastered it on my latest LJ update…thank you! I hadn't realised it spelt WHITE, hee heeeeeeeeeeeee. Next time I update the LJ I'll make sure to reference it properly.

**EnchantingFreak:** Thank you for taking the time to review!


	17. Not Amused

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm unmarried, I don't have children, I'm a brunette (until it fades back to blonde), I have curly hair (not that'd you know…well you do now) and I live in Australia. The point is I just don't fit the description of the owner of Harry Potter, and with her plastered on Newspapers over the world, it would be a hard claim to make.

_A/N: A short one at the beginning just to say that while it IS non-HBP compatible, there may be some references made such as names and things. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW There is a little such tid-bit in this chapter, but rest assured that even those of you haven't read the book thatpick up on this, it gives NOTHING away from the actual plot of HBP…trust me!_

Chapter 16

'It's over. This really shouldn't be happening…?'

No.

'It's not you, it's…'

"Oh for crying out loud!" Hermione exploded in the middle of the corridor. Had someone been able to hear her thoughts, they would have instantly known what she was thinking about. Sadly, her progress sounded far too much like Lavender and Parvarti for her tastes.

The news that Hermione and Sirius were 'sort of' seeing one another had spread through the school like wild fire, which didn't really shock anyone. It was awkward however, that Hermione still didn't feel as though they were, in fact it felt ever so wrong, but yet it was something that she didn't want to give up.

Walking to dinner now, she played out how she would break it to Sirius (if ever the nerve to do it developed). The thought of him being her best-friends Godfather never truly left her, nor had the fact that she was in the past and therefore he was _not_ currently a Godfather, but then it moved back to the fact that he would be and…

It was all a lot to take in. Maybe she should have read the never-ending stash of romance novels or even the Divination textbooks that littered the girls' dormitories, they, like most books, might have had an answer to this. No, what was bugging Hermione about this more than anything was the amount of time she spent thinking of an argument against it all. It would have to stop.

Finally reaching the Great Hall, Hermione was overcome with its warm welcome, with voices all mingled together. Having a somewhat calming effect on her, she proceeded to the Gryffindor table, spotting Sirius with the usual vacant spot next to him reserved just for her.

"What are you smiling at?" The aforementioned man asked in a whisper the moment she sat. Turning around to face him, Hermione could see amusement in his eyes. She hadn't been aware of the smile spreading across her face.

"Nothing." She whispered back, smiling even wider while turning her attention back to the food and picking her dinner off the various platters in front of her. Was she just thinking about breaking it off with this person because he was Harry's Godfather? Who on Earth was Harry anyway?

She often found her thoughts getting carried away. For one, Hermione never thought she'd witness this side of Sirius. She had known that he was fierce in his care of loved ones, Harry, and now James, being testament enough of that. But what Hermione had never expected was that she would one day be able to experience even a fraction of it for herself.

He was not publicly affectionate, they didn't snog senselessly in the hallways, and he didn't preen and gloat or blush whenever she looked at him. And for that, Hermione would forever be grateful. They were most definitely not in love, they didn't hold the silly notion that their worlds would fall apart if something were not to work out between them.

They were friends, first and foremost. But this all didn't mean he was emotionless towards her. It was always the very little things that made it feel as though he singled her out of the masses of people. From the way his arm sometimes snaked around her waist during meal times, the peck on the cheek every morning in the common room, to the absolute comfort in each other's presence. It all just felt nice.

For once Hermione allowed herself to relax in front someone that wasn't either Harry or Ron. Knowing that she didn't have to think about what others were saying, analyse each word for hidden meanings on his part, or keep up her own pretences…well an exception was made for a certain time issue. With Sirius she felt safe.

Which was something she dearly wished would extend to a certain Gryffindor seventh year girl. Aranel, from what Hermione remembered when she arrived, had been bashfully silent before. Now the girl seemed to be silently raging. The petty things the girl did, like exchanging the shampoo with dye-like potions, was nothing compared to the damage she had done to Hermione's schoolwork. It had gotten so bad that Hermione started to make double and at times even triple copies of her work to save herself the bother of redoing it in case another 'accidental' fireball managed to target her lap again.

The other girls had tried talking to Aranel, all of which, unsurprisingly, was in vein. Aranel just simply wouldn't listen to reason. However getting caught by Professor McGonagall on Halloween trying slip in an unidentified potion into a drink that Hermione was going to ingest did stem the girls' drive to torment Hermione, or perhaps it was the Howler from her father coupled with the detentions that only recently finished. Hermione herself may have been worried at the attempt, but since Aranel hadn't even been suspended for it, the potion must not have been very dangerous at all.

Tonight just happened to be one of those nights. While dinner came with the usual glares from the girl, it was now, in the seclusion of the common room that revealed that perhaps there was someone else behind all of the 'attacks'.

"They were all right!" Aranel yelled suddenly, only getting startled and annoyed looks from the few people that were in the common room, most entirely too bored with her frequent out bursts to care. This screaming was becoming quite common in fact. "You're nothing but a man eating…whore!"

Whistling and cheering erupted from the older students, done of course in absolute disdain towards Aranel. A collection of 'ooh's' was heard from the slightly younger students, while wide eyes and open mouths were displayed from the very youngest. Aranel, not able to face her humiliation, tore up to the dormitories banging the door shut behind herself.

"Well," said Summer to Lily and Hermione, with a bemused expression after things settled again. "No need to ask what's on her mind then. And the guys reckon we speak in codes…."

"Who says you speak in codes?" James asked, having only just scrambled through the portrait hole. "Though come to think of it, if by codes you mean you say one thing but really mean another, then my apologies you are absolutely right…you do speak in codes."

"Boys, all the same." Hermione muttered peering at her Transfiguration textbook and jotting a few points down, distantly remembering Ron saying she should write a book about girls.

"Surely not _all _of us." The voice appeared to come out of no where, though in reality it was just Hermione's lack of concentration to her surroundings that failed to notice Sirius perch himself on the arm rest of the chair.

"_Surely_ you're not implying that you're not a male Sirius." Said Hermione, finally looking up from her homework. "Otherwise, what ever am I doing with you?" Summer's snort could be heard, even if she tried to cover it up. James just solemnly patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"Think it's about time you came clean." James ventured saying, looking very much as though he was fiercely biting the inside of his cheeks to keep a straight face. Watching the banter between the two was always amusing, but even more so when Sirius' eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed in a deadly whisper, somewhat shocking Hermione at the sudden change to his demeanour, her Transfiguration essay forgotten for the time being. Remus, Lily and Peter seemed just as perplexed, and Hermione caught the tail end of Summer's face transforming to a look of realisation.

"Do you still have it Potter?" She asked, excitement seeping out of her pores, closely resembling a third year in Honeydukes.

"What's tha…? Oh!" It was pretty obvious he cottoned on to something at that point, and just like Sirius, his eyes bulged. "Er…no, no I don't think I have it any more." He stuttered while redness began to creep along his neck and spread to his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

"That's a shame." Summer almost purred, with a smirk gracing her features. For the rest of them who were sitting and watching the exchange, no explanation was giving and left the whole thing unanswered.

"Shouldn't you boys be doing your homework?" Lily piped up, her tone emphasising her already palpable irritation. "You spent almost all of your week nights on the Quidditch pitch."

"Nah, we've got all weekend." James casually said, waving his hand as though he hoped to shoo the annoying obligation away. "We need to have a word with Remus about his furry little problem anyway. Hope you don't mind." He added hastily the moment he saw the beginnings of a frown from Lily.

"Well I can't stop you can I?" Lily asked smiling in resignation. "Just don't come crying to me when the they revoke your Head Boy badge."

"Ta! Knew you'd understand." And on that note, the Head Boy planted a peck on the Head Girls' cheek and dashed up the stairs two at a time. Remus trailed behind him after muttering a half-hearted 'Goodnight', while Peter climbed up after him with a cheery wave to the girls.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius whispered very close to Hermione's ear once the other boys vanished from sight, his warm breath sending rather nice tingles down her spine. "Goodnight." With a kiss that was considered slightly too long to be chaste, he too vanished before Hermione could say anything.

"It's rude to stare!" Summer's sharp bark broke through whatever daze Hermione had fallen in. Looking around to see the source of the girls' irritation, Hermione spotted a group of fifth year girls hurriedly scrambling to open their textbooks with red faces.

Had it only been a few hours ago that Hermione was pulling a Lav & Pav? What did it matter what happened here, the future didn't even exist yet! It's all just a figment of everybody's hope. With a set mind, Hermione was determined to do something for herself…just this once.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Anything special you planning for Christmas?" Summer asked the two girls lounging in the common room with her. The first flakes of snow had begun to fall but a few moments ago, so it was a blessing the three females managed to occupy the space in front of the fire.

"What?" A startled yelp was heard from one of them…Hermione. "Christmas?" It couldn't already be Christmas could it? There was no possible way that she had already been in this era for over four months. Time, the blasted thing, couldn't travel that fast…could it?

"'Mione dear, I think you've over done things again sweetie." Summer answered as though consoling a distraught child. "It's the time of the year where you get many, many presents, and decorate trees and spend time with…"

"Thank you Summer." Hermione grumbled "I was merely expressing my surprise at its sudden appearance."

"You speak for yourself dear girl." Summer countered "I have been waiting for this time of the year since we have started school again." The silence that followed was accompanied with quizzical looks on both Lily's and Hermione's part. "We have a holiday?" Summer answered in sarcastic askance.

"So much for a holiday." A boy that Hermione recognised as Dawlish spoke up from a table near by. He was surround books and parchment and didn't seem happy about it at all. "Look at all this!" He wildly gestured around him "I'd be lucky to get this done by _next _Christmas!"

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror Dawlish." Lily said not looking up from a book that she was engrossed in. "Isn't that enough motivation to do your work? You've got N.E.W.T.'s next year, this is preparing you for what's ahead."

"I suppose." Dawlish shrugged. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though, does it?" And with a gloomy look, he turned back to his work upsetting his inkbottle in the process.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Summer spoke up again after the impromptu interruption. "It means we have a holiday so we can…"

"Catch up on work or get through some revision." Lily said firmly

"Not if I can help it." Came Summer's rejoinder with a grin. "Nearly the entire seventh year is staying back to celebrate one of the last occasions to be together, and you want me to study? Oho! You are mistaken Lily, my sweet, it is time to cel-e-brate!"

"I'm going to the Owlery." Hermione interjected suddenly while standing up. The thought gripped her that she hadn't bought presents yet and it would be wise to send out for catalogues now before its too late. With a hasty apology for dashing away this fast, Hermione only managed to grab hold of a bit of parchment and writing materials before disappearing through the portrait hole, completely missing the bewildered looks from her two companions.

The corridors were, thankfully, relatively deserted as students were no doubt snugly tucked away in their respective common rooms, in the library or more daringly, relishing outside in the first snow of the season. A list of places that Hermione could send letters out was running through her head, ticking off possible things for each person. Of course she kept in mind the slight restriction that was imposed where finances were concerned, but she believed that hers were rather generous all the same.

But what to get Sirius? She always endlessly puzzled what to get Harry and Ron, usually reverting back to Quidditch supplies, or anything surrounding it, as it seemed that they were less than appreciative of talking diaries, though she had to admit that its 'i' dotting and 't' crossing reminder became irksome after a while. But now Quidditch supplies seemed too…general. It had to be more specific, more personal, more…well just something more for wont of a better word.

Frustration quickly settling in at the lack of inspiration, it was, therefore, probably not a good idea that the two people rounding the corner did so at that precise moment. Determined to avoid their presence to near ignorance, Hermione stared straight ahead and ploughed on, the two people, however, didn't seem to share the same train of thought.

"You're going the wrong way Miriel." Snape sneered, sickening pleasure stretching his already gaunt and unhealthy skin. "Your mutt has been outside all morning."

Yes it really was quite unfortunate that one of the two people was Snape. "I had pegged you to be far more intelligent Snape." Hermione forced out, her politeness falling short of using his given name. Narcissa Black, who stood by him, raised a delicate eyebrow, but otherwise continued standing placidly beside Snape.

"Well, at least one of the clan doesn't believe themselves to be above all others." He replied, a smirk mixing in with the sneer. "But how rude of me, please do enlighten us to your sudden loss of faith in my intelligence Miss Miriel." Sarcastic and loving it, yes this was most definitely Snape, in fact by all account the more pleasantness he portrayed, the more sinister he sounded.

"One shouldn't assume anything _Mr._ Snape." She replied, echoing his formality in almost equal sarcasm. "However I must admit," she hung her head in mock shame, "I had _assumed_ that a person in your…position, _should_ have known better. A mistake on my part, and one that I will not be making again." Falling silent, Hermione watched Snape's reaction. With tables turned, he longer looked as though he were enjoying this banter.

He stood there silently for a moment, his eyes dancing around a little as though he were calculating what to say next. "How did you know about my brother?" His question was sharp, demanding and unexpected, and yet it was barely whispered.

"There you go assuming things again Sna…"

"Stop!" He cut her off, voice still extremely low. She tried to goad him and, with very little hope that was dashed before she could even finish, steer him away from a blunder she made on a particular Hogsmeade trip. It was, however, a small consolation knowing that her own frustration towards a completely unrelated issue was siphoning off herself and on to him.

"The both of us know that I am _not_ assuming anything. You know about my brother and I want to know how." Stepping closer, he towered over her figure, once again proving to her beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was Snape.

"Let's just say I'm a know-it-all." She replied, using the name that the very person in front of her had used on Hermione on countless occasions to demean her. Now it was Hermione's turn to use it to aggravate him even more.

"If that is all." A soft, willowy, yet rather unpleasant voice interrupted what was looking up to be a very good staring contest. Narcissa stayed silent and still up until now, but probably having been acquainted with Snape for many years, she obviously decided to step in. "Severus, Lucius needs to see you about these holidays and your stay at the manor. He needs to write his father tonight." She added pointedly.

His features becoming less dark was not something Hermione expected. And yet the perplexing change did occur. "We shall speak of this another time Miriel." He said, his self-satisfied smirk back in full bloom. And then, as suddenly as their presence loomed into her otherwise untarnished day, it began to fade away as the two Slytherins meandered down the corridor and then turning right to go down the flight of stairs.

It wasn't till the late evening that Snape's abrupt mood change was explained. Lounging around in the common room, the seventh years sat in a large group after finishing a lengthy essay on the obscure uses and effects of 'aconite'. Sirius and James, true to form, began to let loose before their quills even hit the table, but since time has passed since then, they now sit happily content to play a half-hearted sword fight with their wands.

Hermione, relishing in her own free time, lay on the couch in front of the fire using Sirius' leg as a pillow, and watching the snowflakes that drifted past the window. The warmth and gentle chatter of the people still awake was lulling her to sleep.

Whether it was the next moment, or an hour later, Hermione didn't know. But a persistent tapping wrenched her eyes wide open, a common sound of owl post arriving, but at this time? "What's that?" She asked, glad her words didn't slur as much as her head felt like it was doing.

Remus got up and let the owl in which swept into the room, circled it once and landed lightly on the arm rest at Hermione's feet. Feeling far more awake at this point, Hermione sat up and frowned in confusion. The catalogues couldn't possibly have arrived already, besides it was late.

The owl taking off the moment it was released from its burden, was only a small and short distraction from the letter. Hermione, who was now peering intently at the seal, which she didn't recognise, felt Sirius tense up considerably behind her.

"Hermione, don't open that." He said, the tone hard and, what Hermione recognised it to be, slightly panicked. Not heeding his word, which was fuelled by her own curiosity, Hermione flicked her wand at it sending various detection charms all of which turned up blank. Shrugging she broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

"Hermione!" Sirius half shouted, trying to lunge for the letter as the others looked on bemused. "It's from…" But from whom it was fell on deaf ears as Hermione scanned its contents, her eyes becoming wider and wider with each passing word.

_Dear Miss Hermione Miriel,_

_You are cordially invited to a Ball in celebration of 'Yule Night' on the 31st of December, _

_An escort will arrive for you at a predetermined destination on the night of the Ball at 7pm to _

_Take you to the Balls' location._

_A response is expected by no later than the 20th of December._

_Most Respectively Yours,_

_A.Malfoy_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** Ahem. Yes I know that this extremely long gap in updates is a **very** poor way of showing appreciation towards the people that read this fic and take time to review it. I think it is made worse by my endless and seemingly empty promises of updates that never came and for that I apologise. Life it seems is throwing everything its got at me (well it seems like it anyway) and has left rather uninspired. But I think I'll be able to get this fic out of the dumpster after this chapter which I'm not very happy about. I realised that I was heading way of course and into nothingness where its plot was concerned, but I think I managed to reign in my ideas, so fingers crossed. But you can just imagine what next chapter is going to be about, hee hee. The release of HBP was also a low point (not the reading) but plot wise for this story, but its not the big plot issues that concern me at all its all the tiny things that frustrate me beyond belief like names and methods (no I won't say any more). Grr.

MASSIVE, LOUD AND LOADS OF THANKYOU'S FOR THE EVER PATIENT REVIEWER'S (though I realise that most probably forgot what they wrote in the review :p)

**Pet Peeves:** Yes, this does mean that Lily and James are together. As for Summer, Lord only knows why she's still alive…11am? Honestly! Lol. On to something more sombre, am really sorry about the long wait and I hope this chapter was worth the wait :s

**LinNicole:** Makes a nice change from the silken black boxers-clad Sirius…way overdone! Jim-jams are so much cuter. Now I am embarrassed, if you thought I ditched the fic last time, I can only imagine what happened now. But truly don't fret about abandonment, I WILL finish it (preferably with out the 6 month gaps).

**Marguerida:** --pokes with a stick—Are you alive? Um, I hope you are. So sorry about the long wait.

**larthawyn:** It's also neglect after 6 months…I still can't believe it's been that LONG!

**The-Ever-Lazy-One:** PLEASE forgive me! I know you'd say you'd never do it if I didn't update, but can I be an exception? Please? Can I bribe you with a happy ending?

**katemary77:** Lol, yes blundering Pete, that whole scene just sprung into my head. Am ever so sorry for the wait though.

**tigerlily727:** Thank you, and my apologies for the wait.

**Rane2920072:** Thank you! I've got it all the hows for the ending worked out already YAY! Actually a crucial part hit me like a tone of bricks just yesterday.

**Mai Gamit:** Lol, nice. Short and to the point.

**Bilby:** I'm sorry that I made you wait then. I hope this chapter lives up to your standards.

**HPprincess23:** Lol, I don't know why I put them in the same chappie to be honest. Maybe I should have spread them out…oh well, what's done is done. Hope you like this one equally.

**Joann:** Thank you and I'm so sorry I made you wait. Hope you didn't think this fic was history.

**dawn1:** Eep! Which part got you worried? Lol, no seriously do tell me, I might refrain from doing something similar in the future.

**Sparrowgurl66:** Lol! Hmm, I'm not sure what I should do with Lucius entirely. I have a good idea though, especially with…well, I'll just write it up shall I? I'll not to make the gap so excruciatingly long next time.

**siriusforeva:** Thank you so much. Hope this pleases just as much.

**Miss Moonlight:** I'm glad you share my view about Sirius in jim-jams hee hee. As for the cute moment in their animagi forms, I'll keep that in mind and see if it blends into a scene, thank you!

**blondekat3:** Thank you for that generous review! I'm just sorry how I repaid you for the effort, hope this is to your liking.

**old lady:** thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope that now since I've gotten over the little hiccup with the plot I'll be able to write faster. And, I have given a little more in sight into Sirius' character in this chapter, is he still what you pictured him to be?

**Chica:** I can't believe that this was in January! JANUARY! It's August now! You know, your review made my day the first time I read it, and now that I read it again to reply, so thank you!

**I heart ShannOn:** Hope you didn't suffer from withdrawal symptoms (now how big headed do I sound?). Sorry it has taken so long to get the next instalment up.

**PadfootsMine:** Everyone has their computer moments. I didn't have the Internet for a week just recently because I didn't check my emails and they sent msg's for a month telling me I didn't pay the bill, which I did pay, they just couldn't identify it. Anyway, I completely agree about Sirius' mushy levels…they are just non-existent. I love Sirius' character so much based on what JKR said about him herself, then it was easy as pi to write up, hee hee.

**puffskein:** AHAHAHAHA! Sorry, but I don't know if you knew, but we seem to be of the same mind. It is because Time Turner fics rarely end that I titled this fic as I have, it stemmed from my own frustration of not seeing finished fics! I will finish this, its my first ever fic and I want to see it through till the end.

**HSW:** Thank you so much! I'm very hesitant about writing relationships as mine seem to all end up in the toilet, so thank you for your gracious words of encouragement. I'm just sorry it has taken this long to update.

**Nocturnal Princess:** I believe this qualifies as you wait too long…I think. I'm sorry! I feel so ashamed now.

**leazle:** A match for JKR? Oh my, that's….---sniff--- so touching! You are far too generous with your words. I take you're the smartest kid in class now after doing all that homework hee hee he he h…yes, I don't think I'm entitled to joke about my update habits. I'm so sorry I left it this long.

**deumovochka:** You're very welcome, and I'd like to thank you for taking time to review! The plot should really start to pick up from here.

**Amanda:** Thank you! And hope this pleases just as much.

**Danielle:** Aww, thank you. I'm pleased you like it so much, I always feel that I'll disappoint people with my chapters, so its very nice to hear you like it. I liked the idea of Regulus, and there will be more of him. Delawny is a complete coincidence. Summer has been an OC character that I've had in mind for a long time and only after your review did it click that her last name sounded EXTREMELY familiar. I'm sorry I left this for so long.

**Raspberri13:** Thank you, I wish I updated a lot sooner than this. But yes I do have an LJ the link is on my bio page here, I do occasionally type away there so if I've not updated here be sure to check it.

**kkkkkellllly12:** Thanks! I did get your msg on the LJ, and I've fixed it so it showed too.

**Cat:** Thank you, and here's an update…slightly delayed.

**PyRoWiRe:** It was long and you reviewed in March of all months! These reviews are slowly progressing down the calendar. I'm sorry it too so long.

**RainynDawn:** Thanks, for the review and the moral support…are you proud that I came half way to your year record of no updates? No, neither am I. Hope you enjoy.

**puffskein:** Hello again…I see we've progressed into April now. If it makes you feel better (highly doubtful) the 'please' pulled severely on my heart strings.

**Kira Vorhees / A.n.K:** Eep! I'm Sorry!

**Pokey1984:** Thank you…for the review and for not telling me off ---mwah---

**gecko549:** Thanks, that's too kind of you. I don't think I'll be doing present time, simply because this is the present time…it'll make every bit of sense at the end.

**TeoBlaise:** Yes yes, we're up to June…only a couple of months to go.

**SpikesDreamer:** ---dabs away stray tear--- Thank you so much! I don't like Love at first sight either.

**Snicker16:** Thanks…and you know what? I'll gather a whole list of recs (even other pairings) and post them on my Live Journal with in the week…actually expect it by Friday. Link is in my bio.

**female half – breed:** Hee hee, We're in AUGUST! Erm, yes…interesting name you've got there. And fear not, an update is here!

(I hope doesn't bag me out for the long thank you list…but I had to, I've been a cow and I needed to do this…honest)

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…PLEASE?


	18. Last Christmas at Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER:** My initials are AS not JKR…believe it or not, but the latter of the two appear on the books, cutting me out effectively from the ownership of Harry Potter.

**The story so far…**

The year is 1997, how heroine is set to start her 7th year of Hogwarts. We learn the war is over, and Sirius has been brought back from the veil and Hermione is an animagus. While at Grimmauld Place, a prank set up by the Weasley twins sets her on a journey to the past.

Found broken on the floor in the year 1975, Hermione Granger is newly christened to Hermione Miriel, a Durmstrang transfer student. Her supposed previous schooling is an instant hit with the Slytherin's, who become sour when she is sorted into Gryffindor and becomes friendly with the self proclaimed 'Marauder's'.

Hermione soon makes a name for herself in the school after a gruelling duel in one defence class with Lucius Malfoy. This only piques the interest of the resident Slytherin. Petty battles break out once again between the ever-rivalling houses.

It doesn't take long for Hermione to become great friends with the people she knows in the future, and before she realises herself, a growing admiration for a certain black haired boy comes to light. She watches on as scuffles break out between him and his current girlfriend, dutifully staying out of their business.

Whispers of plotting begin to reach Hermione's ears, plotting that is revealed one fateful Hogsmeade weekend when the danger's of the current world are beginning to impact on Hermione. The war here is only beginning. One plotter it seems was close to the group of friends, the girlfriend of a black haired boy had been growing jealous of the new girl, this jealousy causes the falling out of the one thing she tried to protect.

We begin to get a back story to the OC known as Summer Delawney, after her recent past is revealed to Hermione after a spat with a mini not-yet Potion's Master.

The boys are at it again! A large prank, in retaliation for their plotting, is set on Slytherin. This is where we first see the current Malfoy senior, a character that has recently become more meddlesome.

We also meet Regulus, Sirius' younger brother, who seems to make moves on Aranel in secret. After a spat between the two Black brothers, Sirius' affections towards Hermione are revealed, and not reciprocated, in the heat of rage.

Awkwardness is abundant between Hermione and Sirius until they meet in the library. Due to a spur of the moment decision, Hermione ends her own battle of will by finally admitting her feelings. And as though there was something in the water, two people that have been at odds with one another, though in reality I was only one person that saw anything wrong with it, Hermione witnesses beginnings of a relationship between the people that will one day create the wizarding worlds bespectacled hero.

The newly formed, and still shaky, relationship between Hermione and Sirius is questioned repeatedly by Hermione. The future potion's masters curiosity is ever climbing and we last left off with a letter

_Dear Miss Hermione Miriel,_

_You are cordially invited to a Ball in celebration of 'Yule Night' on the 31st of December, _

_An escort will arrive for you at a predetermined destination on the night of the Ball at 7pm to _

_Take you to the Balls' location._

_A response is expected by no later than the 20th of December._

_Most Respectively Yours,_

_A. Malfoy_

_A/N: You can thank **katemary77** for the summary, though I do loathe them as I can put so much more in, I realise that (at katemary77's and PadfootsMine's prodding) that it is a little hard to keep up and any little facts that are important will be refreshed anyway. So Happy Reading!_

Chapter 17

"Honestly Sirius, don't you think…you're overreacting…just a little?"

It was Sunday morning, and if anyone were out of his or her common room at this time, they would have seen two 7th years practically running through the corridors clearly determined to get somewhere. Hermione, who had her elbow in a death grip, stumbled every now then while huffing and puffing.

"No I'm bloody well _not_ overreacting!" Sirius thundered, only picking up his pace a notch, Hermione in tow. "The Malfoy's gave you an invitation, and you think it is nothing to worry about?"

"Sirius." She tried to placate in a soothing voice, noticing the worked up state he was getting himself into. "There really is nothing to worry about. It's only an invitation."

"What!" Sirius suddenly stopped, making Hermione crash into him. This had obviously been the wrong thing to say. "Hermione." He whined, clearly exasperated by her refusal to see what this meant. "These are the Malfoy's, Hermione, the _Malfoy's_! You don't know what they're like. My parents are on friendly terms with them, doesn't that tell you enough?"

"Of course it does." Hermione replied quietly taking another shot at placating him, but also not wanting her voice to echo through the corridor like Sirius' had done. "That is why I will simply not go."

"Oh…" Sirius' face may have been comical had this been a slightly more cheerful conversation. He looked quite lost, a look Hermione associated with both Harry and Ron after they realised the simplistic's of a situation following a particularly loud, and at times violent, rant.

"Sirius, look." She said, taking hold of both his forearms. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go and speak with Dumbledore now anyway."

"Yeah." He said, his eyes still looking a little dazed. "Yeah, we'll go to Dumbledore." Snapping out of his daze enough to begin walking again, at a much slower pace, they both made their way to the Headmaster's office. The silence hung thickly in the deserted corridor, allowing them to hear the sounds of the old castle, which had a nice lulling affect.

"I just don't get it!" A harassed looking Sirius broke through the calm. "Ever since you came to this school, the blond git has been at you. But now, to get his father involved…" As he trailed of mid sentence, he snaked a protective arm around Hermione's waist as the though the gesture alone would be enough protection from all of this.

"…and to a Ball, at _their_ 'manor'!" He continued ranting. "Why you for? There are plenty of witches here in Hogwarts, why did they have to pick you?"

"I guess I'm just special." Hermione answered, disregarding the fact that it was a rhetorical question. The mood called for lightening up as Hermione saw it, not that Sirius agreed.

"This isn't funny!" He half yelled as his temper flared again.

"Of course it isn't." Hermione cooed as if to a child.

"Hermione." His voice low and commanding, clearly intoning her to drop the patronising act, which she did immediately, not wanting an unnecessary argument this early in the morning.

"I'm sorry." She conceded, wrapping her own arm around his waist in apology. "It's just that there isn't any immediate danger to anyone at the moment, and to get worked up over this now…well, those energies can be saved for when they are needed."

"But it's the Malfoy's, Hermione!" Sirius' voice turned whinny again, still very agitated.

"Yes, so you've mentioned already." Hermione snapped against her better judgement. Her better judgement being right of course, as Sirius tensed.

"You don't know what they're capable of." He said lowly and forcefully. "This isn't Lucius Malfoy's petty jealousy. This is the whole family, outside of Hogwarts. It won't be clumsy wand work and name calling, they're rumoured to be in league with…"

It was Hermione's turn to come to an abrupt stop. She was beginning to seethe herself. It was quite miraculous at how Voldemort and his Death Eater's managed to spread discord, not one of them was here and yet her and Sirius were bickering between each other. "I know perfectly well what the Malfoy's are capable of." She said, mimicking his low voice, all thoughts of lightening the mood gone from her mind.

Sirius looked at her strangely, his brow creasing. "Hermione…what do you…" He started, the edge of his voice gone entirely as it turned soft with worry.

"Chocoballs." Hermione said clearly. Unlike Sirius, she had another reason to stop, and the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office was a good excuse as any.

"Hermione, what did you mean by…" Sirius began asking again, and again was interrupted.

"This is not the time, nor the place." Hermione cut in primly, keeping her eyes firmly on the griffon door knocker as the spiralling staircase took them higher.

"But if…"

"Not now, Sirius!" Hermione was actually quite angry with herself. Although the slip-ups were coming fewer and further between, they still happened, and were a nightmare to try and explain. Once the staircase stopped moving, voices could be heard on the other side of the door. Thinking that the Headmaster was just having a consult with his many paintings, as Harry once mentioned him doing, Hermione confidently knocked.

The talking instantly ceased, followed by a muffled "Come in." As quietly as she could, Hermione eased the door open, getting a glimpse of the various past Headmaster's and Headmistresses snoozing lazily in their portraits. However, the source of conversation was plain to see sitting in front of the Headmaster.

"Well talk of the devil." Dumbledore exclaimed, standing up behind his table. "Miss Miriel, do come in." Hermione, however, was rooted to the spot. The figure in front of Dumbledore chose that moment to turn around. He looked much like the _Lucius_ Malfoy Hermione was acquainted with. Tall, regal, sophisticated and exuded danger by the bucket fulls.

"My apologies my dear." The headmaster said, looking around the room nonchalantly. "I do not believe you have properly met Lucius Malfoy's father." Maybe it was because Hermione worked closely with Dumbledore in recent years, but she got the impression that he would have very much wanted this meeting to never occur.

"Abraxas Malfoy." The man stepped forward, taking the initiative to introduce himself. "I believe you are Hermione Miriel?" He asked, though clearly had not finished speaking. "Yes, my son has told me a great deal about you. Such talent you have, do you not agree headmaster?" Dumbledore, his face placid as ever, bowed his head slightly in their direction.

"I have come this morning to inquire about you in fact." Malfoy Senior continued speaking to her. "You are well aware of the celebrations this coming Yule Night I am sure, I have personally come to ask the headmaster to grant you permission to attend."

It felt as though Hermione's tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. This was getting blown out of proportion just a little wasn't it? For the first time since she entered the office, she realised Sirius was right beside her as he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, not so, lightly.

"Now, Albus, before you refuse." Malfoy continued on with his speech. "The young girls' school friends will be there, you yourself have been invited and my contacts have informed me that you have taken her care under your wing. She will be quite safe I assure you."

"She will formally send her reply to you Abraxas." Dumbledore said placidly after a lengthy pause, bowing his head in Malfoy's direction again.

"Splendid!" Malfoy smiled, though it could be called anything but pleasant. "We shall be awaiting your response Miss Miriel. Think of this as a belated welcome if you will. Good day to you all." With that, he swept past Hermione and Sirius, inclined his head to them all one last time, and disappeared behind the door.

"You're letting her go?" Sirius shouted the moment the door clicked shut. He had apparently forgotten that the man in front of him was the headmaster, and so he ploughed on. "Why couldn't you have just refused? Don't you find this suspicious at all? What will happen…"

"I'm well aware of what it is I'm doing Mr Black." Dumbledore cut in, his voice as genial as ever. "It is in Miss Miriel's best interest to attend the function."

"In her best interest?" Sirius countered, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "How could setting her among a bunch of Slytherin's be in her best interest? You may as well sign her death warrant and be done with it. Didn't you hear him? School _friend_s, I don't remember getting an invitation and James…"

"If that is all Mr Black." Dumbledore's voice broached no room for argument. "I believe one, Mr Potter, is currently occupying a bed in the hospital wing. You may want to visit, it seems he is refusing to aid Madam Pomfrey in his care." It was clear, even to Sirius, that the only thing Dumbledore wanted was to have Sirius leave. Trust Dumbledore to be too nice to say 'leave'.

Hermione, seeing that Sirius was undecided with what to do, decided to coax him. "Please, Sirius, I need to speak with the Headmaster anyway. Go to James, no doubt he's done something he shouldn't have again." She said in a whisper.

Sighing slightly in defeat, Sirius turned to the Headmaster inclined his head and turned to leave. "We'll talk later." He whispered back to Hermione before he too disappeared down the stairs.

"I'm sure you have questions of your own Miss Miriel." Dumbledore said, his eyes trained on the door. "But first, please have a seat, I feel I need to explain myself properly." He gestured to the seat in front of him, the one that was previously occupied by Mr Malfoy. "How much do you know about the rise of the Dark Lord?" He asked with no preamble.

He was searching her, she could feel it, his mind trying to decipher if what she was to say next would be the truth. "More than I'd care to know." Hermione answered as honestly as she could. "But sir, if you were wondering about whether or not I knew about the Order, if it helps, I was a member."

Dumbledore continued to look at her, however it no longer held the searching quality it did before. "It pains me, Hermione, to hear that one so young as you has been directly involved." He sighed, seeming to slump in his chair. "I shall not ask you of the events that have transpired during your years. All I ask is that you try to see reason in my decision now.

"As you undoubtedly know, we are aware of the rise of the Dark Lord. The Order, which is few in number's, is trying to get as much information as they can. I will not ask for your aid, but we cannot risk the other side suspecting our presence in their affairs. I'm afraid that by denying you permission, it will cause suspicion to arise as I allow other student invitees to attend." He paused in his speech for a moment, giving her a piercing look. "The final decision is entirely up to you."

"Thank you sir." Hermione said, her own mind working furiously, she had two choices before her now. If she didn't go, the general populace would think nothing of it, and her friends would think her sane. The down side was that interference from Dumbledore might be suspected anyway. To go would mean that she would truly find the reasons, if any, behind the interest shown in her and the Order would be safe for now. The down side, the general populace would think she'd gone around the bend twice over. Sirius' reaction didn't even bear mentioning at this point, but Hermione believed it might be something along the line of apoplectic.

"You best go down to breakfast Miss Miriel." Dumbledore interjected lightly, the twinkle back in his eye. "I dare say Messrs Potter and Black will be in the Great Hall by now." Thanking him again, Hermione did as he suggested and went to breakfast, part curious at exactly why James was in the hospital wing while the other part was protesting of hunger.

James' little rendezvous with the hospital wing didn't take long to figure out. In fact, Hermione pretty much heard all about it _through_ the doors of the Great Hall. Lily's voice could be heard filtering through the Entrance Hall and up the stairs.

"…_idiotic thing to do!…didn't invite…bat bogey hex served you right!"_

"Bat bogey hex James?" Hermione asked, sitting down between a shame faced James, and a fuming Sirius, both unusually quiet. "Didn't think it was that bad to mention it to Madam Pomfrey." Peter and Summer were missing, probably still sleeping, otherwise the entire Hall would have heard this story by now.

"Not alone it isn't." Remus said, failing to cover a grin. "Seems Potter was hit with more than one hex, at the same time." At seeing the bewildered look Hermione gave him, he continued on with mock graveness. "Something to do with Slytherin scum, an invitation and an ambush."

"What did Dumbledore say?" Sirius cut in, looking down at Hermione. They all quietened down at the mention of the Headmaster. This was not the place Hermione wanted to have this conversation, she wanted to have a word with Sirius first, but if this was the way it had to be, then…

"I need Lily's help to pick out a dress robe." She said, just barely sustaining herself from shutting her eyes tight. There was a clatter of cutlery next to her, no doubt Sirius', and an all round general silence that greeted the statement. She made up her mind long before she reached breakfast, it was made up in Dumbledore's office, she just didn't know it till now.

"Hermione, what are you…?" Lily's question trailed of uncertainly.

"I've decided I'm going to the 'Yule Night' Ball."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Presents!" A strangled yell woke Hermione. With her eyes fluttering open, she saw an extremely sleep ridden Summer scrambling out from under her quilt towards a large pile of packages that littered the foot of her bed. Sitting up herself, she noticed that her pile wasn't very small either.

"Oi, Lil's!" Summer yelled, throwing a bunched up piece of wrapping paper at the sleeping girls' head, effectively rousing her with a jolt. "It's Christmas morning! Hermione, this is brilliant!" She added, ripping back the wrapping to discover a thick book on Advanced Defence. "I'll be as good as you in no time now."

Deciding that this was as good a time as any to attack her own pile of presents, Hermione picked up the first one which was from Remus. It was a beautifully crafted eagle feather quill and ink set. Peter gave her a surprisingly thoughtful leather bound journal. Lily and Summer pooled together to get her a simple yet very elegant silver earrings, necklace and bracelet set with a note on the inside saying it was _'For the Ball'_. James' present elicited a laugh as the familiar loopy writing of _Hogwarts: A history_ came into view, his note was simply _'stop going to the library to read this now!'_

There were a few presents that people from other houses had given her, novelty things from Zonko's curtesy of a fourth year boy from Hufflepuff, and an assortment of Honeyduke's treats from various other people. But the one she left till last was Sirius'. It was a very small parcel, easily fitted into her palm, and its content's was worth more than diamonds or gold to Hermione.

It was a hand made life like statuette of a panther. The moment it came in contact with her palm, it lazily stretched and preened, padding around a little before gracefully settling down across her palm, with one paw hanging leisurely over the edge. It's fur was glistening black, and the eyes were an unusual shade of brown for a cat of its species making Hermione certain of what it truly was. The concept behind it was so thoughtful, Hermione made a mental note to ask Sirius where he got something so real looking.

After a round of thanking between the girls, each quite happy with their gifts, Lily looking quite flattered with the delicate looking necklace from James, they got dressed and headed down towards the common room to see how the boys had fared. The fires were in full swing, with holly, tinsel and wreaths covering most of the common room in light of the festive season. The boys, already in the common room, were firing sparks at one another.

"Happy Christmas!" Summer greets the common room, startling people into replying in kind. "How was your haul this year? Mine couldn't be better, someone even got me a whole box of chocolate frogs if you'd believe."

"Somebody gave itching powder to Peter, it exploded all over him." James said laughingly looking towards a scratching Peter who looked rather disgruntled. "Think it might have been Dolohov, Pete spilled Wartcap powder all over him in potions a month ago. And Sirius got a bike."

"A what?" Both Lily and Summer looked up confused.

"An enchanted motorbike." Sirius grinned, waving around a piece of paper showing the girls. "I don't have it here, Uncle Alphard sent this picture of it, said I can get it when I leave Hogwarts. And you," he said, sidling up to Hermione to whisper in her ear. "I didn't know you held contact with my Uncle."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused by this turn of events.

"You don't have to pretend." He continued whispering with a huge grin, while everyone around them went into to detail about what they got. "How else would you have known to buy that helmet, which, by the way, I haven't thanked you for yet."

Too shocked by the sudden onslaught of his lips, not that Hermione was complaining, she just couldn't see why she would need to know his Uncle. It didn't matter now anyway, a present was a present and…right now there was a gorgeous man kissing her and…

"If you two are finished." Summer said in a business like tone, though there was a smirk visible. "I have one final present to give to the girls, and if you're wondering why this wasn't done earlier, it'll have more effect with the boys here." She had effectively gotten everyone's attention as she motioned Lily and Hermione forward.

They were two identical packages. Not overly large, thin and rectangular. Lily looked at Hermione in confusion, who in turn, shrugged and began peeling away the wrapping. It was pretty obvious that this was a picture frame of some sort, this only piquing the girls' interests even more. The boys too seemed to be sitting at the edge of their seats as they watched the slow process.

All the air rushed out of Hermione's lungs when she saw what the picture was, which preceded to rush back in and forced back out by laughter. Two boys, not older than ten, standing there sulking and desperately trying to get out of the picture. The boys were clearly in old dresses that were far too big for them, women's shoes, varying shades of reds, purples and pinks all over their faces, large pearls around their necks that dangled to their knees and big floppy hats with matching bags.

"Lily, is this…" but her pending question was only answered with Lily doubling over, shoulders shaking as she collapsed to the floor.

"Lily?" James sprang up worried that something happened. This time, however, the answer was pretty clear. Lily's laughter, no longer silent, was filling the entire common room making Hermione suspect that the pictures were identical too. James picked up the fallen frame, took one look at it and turned pale. "Where did you…how…but it was…"

Hermione's own giggles continued escaping, building one after the other causing Sirius to move behind her shoulder. His face expression only served to escalate her laughter, as it resembled James'. "Is this you, Sirius?" She asked, just barely able to form the words while pointing to the slightly taller boy in the picture.

"You look very pretty there James." Remus said from behind them, choked up in his on amusement. "And you too Sirius, must have made the boys go chasing after..."

"That's not us." James blurted out in a panicked frenzy. "Summer, where did you get this from!" He exclaimed, face burning red.

"Does it matter Dear? You just claimed it isn't you after all." She smiled back looking extremely satisfied with herself. "But for those who know the truth, and find it so _adorable_, were more than happy to send these."

"Andromeda?" asked Sirius, his face looking like he wanted to be sick.

"Your cousin is such a dear, Sirius." Summer smiled again. "But breakfast is being served as we speak." In truth, it looked more like she was running for her life, and sure enough the moment the portrait closed behind her, James and Sirius sprung to life and ran after her leaving everyone else to chortle in their wake.

In fact, the whole day was turning into one of laughter and joy. They ventured out into the snow after breakfast where the majority of seventh years went. A full-scale snow war erupted between the lot, not that there were any sides it was every man for himself. After lunch they made their way to Hagrid's hut, they didn't stay too long as he seemed to have drunk more than his fair share of Christmas cheer.

Dinner was magnificent as ever, Sirius and James both sported beautiful flower hats they got from the crackers…they had taken them off the moment Remus snapped a picture, faces burning once again. After dinner, the residence of Gryffindor Tower sat in the common room, feasting on chocolates, lollies and toasted marshmallows.

It almost a relief to Hermione when Sirius excused the both of them, and took them to the courtyard. Curious about the sudden turn of events, she still thought it a good time to thank him for the present he gave her. "Why did you bring us here?" She asked, curiosity winning out for now.

"I thought it was a nice…if you want to go back we…" He stumbled over his words, something that was very uncommon for him to do.

"I'm glad actually." She replied, putting his mind at ease. She sat down on the bench, wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck. "It's been a rather loud day today. You know, you never gave me a chance to thank you for the gift. Where did you get something like it? I've never seen it anywhere before."

Sirius sat down next to her and stared out across the courtyard. He mumbled something in answer to her question that she had to prod him to get out louder. "I made it." He said only barely audible, still staring out into the distance. Hermione was touched by this gift before, presently, she was overwhelmed.

"You made it yourself?" She asked incredulously, a beautifully warm feeling growing inside her. Not knowing what to say she instead wrapped her arms around Sirius bringing his lips to hers. She felt him grin against her, no doubt pleased with himself.

"I've got something else for you." He whispered while reaching behind him and pulling out a healthy sized box. Giving him an odd look, Hermione lifted the lid off and was presented with something she'd never in a million years thought Sirius would get for anyone. It was a dress robe of the palest ice blue, it flowed over her hands like water and strategically placed glittering stones were placed on it making it look like droplets of water were splashed on.

"I thought you didn't want me to go to the Ball." Hermione whispered, her eyes still transfixed on the work of art. It was no surprise to anyone that Sirius blew his top at breakfast upon hearing Hermione's announcement. It followed by a silent treatment, a whinge and then finally a grudging acceptance with various vows of torture to anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way.

"I don't." He said shortly. "But you're going anyway, so I got you this." He waved at the dress robe.

"You picked this out all by yourself?" Hermione asked, knowing the day Sirius Black walked into a woman's clothing store, was the day Lucius Malfoy campaigned for the rights of Muggle-born's.

"Lily and Summer helped." He grinned. "You'll be the best looking girl there."

"Are you saying you're trying to show me off?" Hermione asked affronted, not entirely successful in hiding her amusement.

"You know, I believe I am." A self-satisfied grin etched into his face. "Only in a good way of course." He added in mock amendment. Shaking her head at his hopelessness, Hermione settled for curling herself up against him, with his arm around her while they sat in comfortable silence watching the snow falling around them.

**A/N:** I'm not overly satisfied with this chapter, however I find that there are a few parts that are crucial to the plot in general, so it was necessary. My apologies if it may seem a little droning. What else to say…I didn't take six months this time! Are you proud of me? Lol. Rumour has it that is non-too pleased with personal thank you's. While it pains me, it'll pain me more if the fic suddenly got booted off. In light of this, I urge you to go to my live journal where you may post any question you like which is transferred to my email. The alternative is my email OR just leave your email in the review with a request (only because I don't want to email someone who doesn't want me to), both addresses may be found in my bio page, which I will update soon anyway, but they ARE there. I will post personal thank you's on my LJ too, whether later today or tomorrow…so check back there. And for all the hits that didn't leave a review…I'll forgive you out of the goodness of my heart.

(are we allowed to list? Please at least allow lists. PLEASE!) BIG THANK YOU'S TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS

**Rane2920072 **

**tigerlily727**

**PadfootsMine** (you are a genius! If you're still around when this story finishes, you'll know what I mean)

**dawn1**

**i heart ShannOn** (I hope your question was answered here)

**katemary77** (was the summary good? It was excruciating writing it)

**nOx-slythrnbabe**

**Joann** (hugs because you're so faithful!)

**Alandrea-the-magical-kitty**

**dumblydoor**

**amrawo**

**dagworth**

**lovelacelove**

**SpikesDreamer**

**Raspberri13**

**Moony**

**babygirl36554**

**Black as Ash**

**Snicker16**

**chocolate-froggy**

Got any ideas? Criticisms? Then do tell me…Positive reinforcement only makes a better writer hint hint.


	19. All That Glisters Is Not Gold

**DISCLAIMER: **…and then they locked the silly person up for life! That children, is what they do to people that try and steal Harry Potter. SO all together now…J.K. ROWLING owns Harry Potter!

NON HBP OR DH COMPLIANT! Should a situation arise that there is a spoiler, readers shall be alerted.

The story so far… (ripped off from the last chapter) 

The year is 1997, how heroine is set to start her 7th year of Hogwarts. We learn the war is over, and Sirius has been brought back from the veil and Hermione is an animagus. While at Grimmauld Place, a prank set up by the Weasley twins sets her on a journey to the past.

Found broken on the floor in the year 1975, Hermione Granger is newly christened to Hermione Miriel, a Durmstrang transfer student. Her supposed previous schooling is an instant hit with the Slytherin's, who become sour when she is sorted into Gryffindor and becomes friendly with the self proclaimed 'Marauder's'.

Hermione soon makes a name for herself in the school after a gruelling duel in one defence class with Lucius Malfoy. This only piques the interest of the resident Slytherin. Petty battles break out once again between the ever-rivaling houses.

It doesn't take long for Hermione to become great friends with the people she knows in the future, and before she realises herself, a growing admiration for a certain black haired boy comes to light. She watches on as scuffles break out between him and his current girlfriend, dutifully staying out of their business.

Whispers of plotting begin to reach Hermione's ears, plotting that is revealed one fateful Hogsmeade weekend when the dangers of the current world are beginning to impact on Hermione. The war here is only beginning. One plotter it seems was close to the group of friends, the girlfriend of a black haired boy had been growing jealous of the new girl, this jealousy causes the falling out of the one thing she tried to protect.

We begin to get a back story to the OC known as Summer Delawney, after her recent past is revealed to Hermione after a spat with a mini not-yet Potion's Master.

The boys are at it again! A large prank, in retaliation for their plotting, is set on Slytherin. This is where we first see the current Malfoy senior, a character that has recently become more meddlesome.

We also meet Regulus, Sirius' younger brother, who seems to make moves on Aranel in secret. After a spat between the two Black brothers, Sirius' affections towards Hermione are revealed, and not reciprocated, in the heat of rage.

Awkwardness is abundant between Hermione and Sirius until they meet in the library. Due to a spur of the moment decision, Hermione ends her own battle of will by finally admitting her feelings. And as though there was something in the water, two people that have been at odds with one another, though in reality it was only one person that saw anything wrong with it, Hermione witnesses beginnings of a relationship between the people that will one day create the wizarding worlds bespectacled hero.

The newly formed, and still shaky, relationship between Hermione and Sirius is questioned repeatedly by Hermione. The future potion's masters curiosity is ever climbing, and letter has been delivered, and we now go on a journey into the mayhem…

Last Time:

"_You picked this out all by yourself?" Hermione asked, knowing the day Sirius Black walked into a woman's clothing store, was the day Lucius Malfoy campaigned for the rights of Muggle-born's._

"_Lily and Summer helped." He grinned. "You'll be the best looking girl there."_

"_Are you saying you're trying to show me off?" Hermione asked affronted, not entirely successful in hiding her amusement._

"_You know, I believe I am." A self-satisfied grin etched into his face. "Only in a good way of course." He added in mock amendment. Shaking her head at his hopelessness, Hermione settled for curling herself up against him, with his arm around her while they sat in comfortable silence watching the snow falling around them._

Chapter 18

"Welcome to Malfoy Manner Miss." Hermione fought hard not let her jaw drop at the sight in front of her. No wonder the endless generations of Malfoy's were so smarmy, they had something to be smarmy about. It took a moment to even realise the proffered hand of a servant, who was patiently waiting to help her out of the carriage. It required every ounce of her being to tear her eyes away from the grandeur, but the possibility of falling ungracefully on her face in front of everyone won out in the end, and she carefully descended out of the carriage.

She was a fish out of water. Never in her life had she gone to a gathering such as this. This was not the Yule Ball she attended in her fourth year, this was a _real_ Ball. A real ball with a large gathering of some _very_ important people…what was she thinking when she accepted the invitation to this. Suspicions be damned, where were the carriages back home?

"Right this way Miss." Said the servant, whom Hermione only now realised was very much a human dressed impeccably in simple yet quality black dress robes. Not knowing what else to do, she allowed her self to be led to the nice looking monstrosity that some people actually called a home.

It loomed in front of her like a fortress, thick walls of light stone, surrounded by well tended hedges and flowers. The long 'driveway' was lined with little shrubs that were illuminated with fairy lights. A large fountain stood in the middle, glittering in all the lights. Hermione saw that she was in a long line of people walking to the front door of the manor, each escorted by a servant wearing the same black dress robes.

The nervousness was beginning to settle in. Never in her own era would she have even been accepted to look at Malfoy Manor, and here she is _willingly_ walking into it. Hermione had been excited about coming here, a reluctant excitement, but it none the less was there.

Lily and Summer had a right old time taming her hair, doing her make-up and practically dressing her up earlier in the day. It seemed like this was a good idea then. The boys' constant warnings and advice on the most effective hexes was even laughable. But now? Now Hermione wished she had the boys here personally.

At that moment, all other pondering ceased, because suddenly the gardens seemed depleted and dead looking in comparison. The inside, if possible, looked even more magnificent. A soft candle light glow filled the entrance hall, and as far as Hermione could tell, the rest of the cavernous inside. Huge artworks adorned the walls, one of which was reserved for the Malfoy crest.

The fiercely loyal and guilty part of Hermione was thanking all deities that she didn't have to voice her thoughts, least of all to a Malfoy. As much as it pained her to think it, Malfoy Manor really does surpass all expectations.

"Miss?" Hermione snapped out of her depressing musings and faced the servant. A tray of what looked like white wine was hovering beside her. Thinking it would only be proper, she took one and continued on inside, thankful that there was a servant to lead her.

"You are to be escorted to the second level." The servant announced much to the confusion of Hermione. The second level? It just wasn't making any sense. As much as she hated to admit it, Purebloods _did_ have their particular ways of doing things. If it hadn't been for Draco Malfoy's claim on pureblood superiority for all those years, she may have been inclined to become acquainted with them.

The entrance hall came to an end (finally) and Hermione, expecting it this time, didn't allow her jaw to drop. It was _massive_ for a lack of a better word. There were at least three hundred people milling around in the main hall, surrounding the empty dance floor. Tiny round sphere's of light dotted the air creating a pleasant glow.

To the far right was the bottom of a grand stair, going up and around in an arch joining at the top with the left stair. On the second level were yet another hundred or more people, some standing near the intricate banister looking down at the people below.

Swallowing her pride, or maybe it was just the insatiable know-it-all in her, Hermione turned to the servant. "Why the second level?" For it was obvious she was going to be joining the slightly smaller crowd up the stairs.

"It is none of my concern Miss." The servant replied, but none the less looked out the corner of his eye and in a whisper continued. "But I believe the people on the second level are there by Mr Malfoy's personal request," he said, lips barely moving.

Quite possibly the people on ground level may have sold their houses to be on the second level. However, for Hermione, this was not the best news. In fact, the knot of apprehension forming inside her earlier was steadily working its way to hysteria. What was Dumbledore thinking?

"Miss Miriel, what a pleasure to see you finally arrive." Well think of the devil, Hermione thought.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir." She replied in kind, inclining her head. What ever her misgivings were for this wizards' ideas, it didn't stop the relief that flowed through her at the sight of him.

"Come my dear, there is no need to be shy." He implored, his beard twitching slightly. With the servant bowing and disappearing from sight, Hermione allowed herself to be led by Dumbledore now. It was all very well for Dumbledore wasn't it? He was a renowned and respected wizard, even if at times his ideas were thought to be unstable.

"Pardon me Sir," she said, feeling that she had to say something before she imploded. "I am not so much as shy, just apprehensive." Dumbledore just looked at her with that knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Dumbledore old man!" A genial loud voice interrupted any potential conversation. He was an old man, looked much like the Headmaster in fact, the woman beside him too looked like she had seen many ages of this world. "I thought you said you were getting too old for these gatherings."

"Yes, though I do find the abundance in company enough to persuade me otherwise." He replied, unconcerned at being called old. "Miss Miriel, I'd like to introduce you to Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle."

Flamel? _THE_ Nicholas Flamel? Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around this. She was actually standing in front of the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone. It just wasn't registering.

"H-Hermione Miriel, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir." She stammered, seeing that they were looking at her expectantly. Why, this was an academics _dream_! She didn't join in the conversation though, but instead stood there in a daze afraid that she'll say something silly in front of these great minds.

"Well I'm sure such a pretty lass is bound to enjoy herself." Flamel boomed after a while. "Why not go there," he gestured to his right, "to where the other young'ins have gathered."

And sure enough as Hermione turned to see, there were people her age or roughly so. The problem lay in the fact it was 'young'ins' she had no pleasure in being acquainted with. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black…no, not favourable company in the least.

However, Flamel seemed to have taken her distaste for shyness. "There-there, let me introduce you. Miss Black oh and you too Miss Black, this here is a new student in Hogwarts I hear, maybe tonight you'd like to show her around?" He smiled down at Hermione in a grandfatherly manner.

"Mr Flamel." The two girls inclined their heads as Bellatrix spoke. "It'll be our pleasure to show Hermione around. We've met in school."

"Splendid, now make sure you ladies behave yourselves." And with a cheery wave he was off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Shy now, are we Miriel?" Bellatrix quipped, her sweet smile vanishing into a smirk. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd come here at all." When Hermione didn't say anything, she added, "or at least I thought my cousin would stop you."

"Really?" Hermione asked in what she hoped was an unconcerned manner. "Why would you think that? Last time he or I checked, neither of us had keepers."

"So you wanted to come here, this was your choice? Bellatrix countered, her smirk more pronounced.

"Choice has nothing to do with it," Hermione evaded. "I'm here, whether by Sirius' will or not."

"Well in that case let us get on with some introductions." Narcissa spoke up with a sickly sweet smile that her sister mimicked. It seemed to Hermione that neither wanted to cause a great big scene, and with the amount of witches and wizards around, it came as no surprise.

As they started shifting through the crowd, it was obvious to Hermione that these guests were fairly frequent visitors to the manor. What humbled Hermione somewhat, was that Bellatrix and Narcissa seemed to know each by name.

"…and over there in the corner is Prepetua Fancourt, she invented the Lunascope." Narcissa droned on in a fairly bored tone. While her present company was something to be desired, it was starting to dawn on Hermione the enormity of the Malfoy's connections.

Just here on this floor were inventors such as Elladora Ketteridge, founder of Gillyweed, and world renowned quidditch players such as Kevin and Karl Broodmoor, notorious Beaters for the Foulmouth Falcons, admittedly the quidditch players were not people Hermione herself had any inclination to meet, but well known none the less. And this was only to name a few.

"Ladies." A deep rough voice startled Hermione. It was a man that was getting on in his years, he looked slightly careworn and had deep lines across his forehead.

"Good evening Mr Avery." The two sisters greeted, inclining their heads. Hermione was too shocked to answer, this must be an older Avery from the one she knew. There wasn't much resemblance between the two, except for the hair even though it was greying slightly at the temples.

"Mr Avery, this here is Hermione Miriel." Bellatrix said in what she obviously thought was a pleasant tone. "She transferred to Hogwarts this year…from Durmstrang." She had added the last bit after a slight pause.

"A transfer?" The older man questioned, an eyebrow raised making the lines on his forehead more prominent. "I was not aware that Hogwarts took in transfer students. I believe that to be eligible to attend one must be invited."

After a moments pause to gather her thoughts, Hermione spoke. "At the age of eleven I did get an acceptance letter from Hogwarts sir." Her insides were churning with unease. "However, it was long decided that I will attend Durmstrang."

"Interesting." Was all that the man said, as he looked her over in a calculating manner. "And, if you don't mind me asking, whose idea was it for your transfer?"

"That would be mine Mr Avery." Hermione answered evasively. She was beginning to get fearful of the questions, as no one had ever really questioned the 'whys' of her situation. To cover the slight tremble in her hand, Hermione took a sip from the glass she had been carrying.

"And how do you find your new surroundings?" he continued questioning.

"They are different, sir." She wanted to get out, before anything else was said. Turning around to her only two unlikely saviours, Hermione found that the two Black sisters were no where to be found.

"Different? How so?" He asked, taking a long sip from the glass of dark liquid he was holding. He seemed in no hurry to go and speak with someone else.

"Avery! I see you have found the very guest I have been searching for." Hermione felt as though she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Abraxas Malfoy, though a current saviour in his own right, was the very last person she wanted to speak with.

"My deepest apologies Miss Miriel." He bowed, "you must think me a most uncivilised host."

"It's alright Mr Malfoy." Hermione strained out, forcing a polite smile for show.

"My dear, you look simply stunning if you allow me to say so." He continued, his gaze calculating. Unsure what to do with herself, Hermione just glanced to the ground. "Miss Black was kind enough to inform me of your arrival."

"We were just discussing her old school, Abraxas." Avery said steadily. "She was just about to say how different Hogwarts is." The two men looked down at her. She grew cold on the inside, all she knew about Durmstrang was…

"Well, I suppose the curriculum is slightly different to that of Hogwarts. The two schools emphasise on different aspects." Keep it vague, Hermione kept telling herself.

"Yes, I heard about the duel you had with my son." Malfoy said smirking. "I am most ashamed to say that he was bested."

"You beat Lucius Malfoy in a duel?" Avery asked her, his eyebrow rising again.

"Only marginally, sir." Hermione ducked her head.

"She is being modest," Malfoy said, eyes boring into her. "As embarrassing as my son's performance was, it's hard not to admire such talent. I am very pleased that my son has had enough sense to acquaint himself with you. It would do well, Avery, that your's does too."

"Yes, I was thinking that myself." The far quieter man said. He scanned the crowd of people and before long, his arm shot up in the air and lazily beckoned someone over.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Coming towards her was, what would one day be a well known, and much feared, Death Eater. He looks now just as he would in her time, however, before her stood a young man. Clearly only a year or so out of school, he did not have the fine lines and worn out appearance she was used to seeing. Objectively, one might even say he was good looking.

"Miss Miriel, may I introduce Randolph Avery." Malfoy said, easing the young man between himself and his father. "Randolph, this is the young lady we've mentioned earlier, Hermione Miriel."

If ever there was a time for warning bells, Hermione thought this definitely qualified. They discussed her? Of course she knew that some of the Slytherin's at Hogwarts have, they told her as much. But to think that some of the senior members of the 'respected' pureblood societies have mentioned her in their circles…

"It's a pleasure Hermione," Randolph bowed, giving her a similar look to that of his father. Hermione only managed to smile wanly in response. There were no comfort levels here for her, and being surrounded by these people made this experience even worse.

"Would you care to dance Miss Miriel?" The younger Avery asked, much to his father's obvious delight. Only able to nod a yes, Hermione placed her hand into the crook of his arm, and allowed herself to be led back downstairs.

The dance floor, now occupied by a large number of couples, was larger than any Hermione had ever been on. The music was coming from an unknown source, and even though her dancing abilities were nothing to brag about, her partner more than made up for it.

"Do I not even receive a thank you?" Avery asked, breaking the silence they had been in. Giving him a quizzical look in response, Hermione was slightly confused by the question.

"For allowing you to escape my fathers clutches." He answered with a gentle roll of his eyes. "Don't look at me like that Miriel," obviously seeing her incredulity. "I know perfectly well how my father is."

"Well in that case, you have my most deepest gratitude." Hermione laughed, finally getting over the shock. It was so strange, she realised, but despite Avery being a Death Eater, he was a person first and foremost. A person that it seemed could hold a civil conversation…given that he thought she was pureblood of course.

"He wants, expects, me to marry soon, you see?" He continued, derision evident in his tone. "So my advice is, unless you want my mother to get wind of you, you best keep out of his sights. Though you are already aware of how our parents are on these matters I'm sure."

Nodding in place of verbal understanding, Hermione couldn't help thinking that despite his seeming good nature, his family's ideals were very much in place. "Do you not want to marry then?" She asked instead.

The song had finished at this point, and Avery led them to a table manned by one of the servants, who poured drinks. "It's not a question of want, my betrothed had passed away some years ago, my father is simply looking for a replacement. I however should at least like to spend some time with a woman before finalising it all."

Hermione humphed in her head, it sounds like a business deal to her. "I suppose your right." She said, knowing that to voice her opinions would be foolish. She declined the offer of another drink, and wanting to escape everyone for a while, Hermione promised to meet him upstairs later.

Asking one of servants for directions to the bathroom, Hermione found herself in a well-lit deserted corridor. It seemed almost easier to breathe too as she made her way to the far door. Before reaching the end however, a lumbering figure came stumbling out of one of the many numerous doors and nearly ploughed into Hermione had she not moved out of the way quickly enough.

It was some strange man, one that Hermione didn't recognise in the slightest. It seemed as though he had no idea where he was, or that he was talking in some garbled speech to the wall. Irked by the situation she found herself in, Hermione approached him cautiously wondering if she could help.

"Dearborn you old drunk you're talking to the wall!" A man called out from the room before Hermione could get any closer. The man in front of her took no notice of being called, and instead set his eyes on Hermione. His eyes looked like they were bulging out of his head and he was pointing at her, but the strangest thing was, he couldn't seem to string two words together where not two seconds earlier he was speaking quite fluently.

"Apologies Miss." The man that had called out previously appeared from behind the same door. "The chap can't hold his Firewhisky I'm afraid to say. Didn't mean to startle you." And with the hurried explanation, he forcefully turned the crazy man around and pushed him back in the room.

Stunned beyond measure, Hermione ditched the thought of using the bathroom, and instead made her way back to the second floor in hopes to find Dumbledore and inquire about her early departure. Though as everything else was panning out on this evening, luck was not in any way on her side.

Lucius was standing on the top of the staircase, watching her progress the whole way. There was no escaping him it seemed, the moment her eyes met his, he grinned in an almost malicious way, and moved as though in her direction.

"You took so long I almost thought we had lost you." He quipped, in what he seemed to think was a clever way.

"I didn't realise that I was being timed." Hermione replied dead panned all the while looking for some proverbial sand pit that she could stick her head into.

"My father just wanted to have a word with you," Malfoy said in that silky tone of his, proffering his arm to her. "Surely that is no crime Hermione, is everything quite alright?" he asked in what he obviously thought was a caring tone.

"I'm fine, I was just about to leave in fact." Hermione stated, feeling slightly nauseated at talking to the Malfoy patriarch, not to say that the Malfoy currently next to her wasn't making her feel any better. After hesitating for what was too long if Malfoy's quizzical gaze was anything to go by, she hooked her arm through his, and allowed him to steer.

"Miriel, one might think you are trying to escape leaving this early." Lucius sneered as he weaved through the crowd with grace, nodding occasionally to people he knew. "Why, some might go so far as to say it's in bad taste."

"What ever gave you that…" Hermione didn't finish the sentence. For at that precise moment, a gap in the crowd parted enough for them to see the senior Malfoy. But it was the company he was in that made Hermione forget her speech. Serverus Snape was not a welcome sight, and given that he was speaking to _that_ man in particular, made it all the more disconcerting.

However, upon reaching their destination, she managed to catch the tail end of their conversation. It was Muggleborns and their inferiority to the Pureblood community.

"Surely Severus, I cannot imagine why they think they can compare," Mr Malfoy exclaimed, quite evidently having more than enough elf-made wine. "I do not deny that they have magical ability, but it is their sense of culture and true history, and lineage that they lack."

Snape nodded his head in agreement, deciding instead to turn his gaze to the two people who just joined in. To Hermione's luck though, so did Mr Malfoy. "Miss Miriel, you must agree that for advanced magical ability to develop, one must have the talents spanning generations. Attending Durmstrang, I am positive that your parents shared this view, did they not?"

"Er," she stumbled, completely off guard. Her mind buzzed with indecision, she couldn't ever remember speaking of her parents in this time, and couldn't remember what she made of their fates, so she said the only thing that would have possibly saved her from this situation.

"My parent's died a long time ago…I-I believe it was dragon-pox sir."

"Sorry to hear that my dear," Mr Malfoy said, looking far from sorry. "But what of your relatives then? Surely they wouldn't disgrace you into believing the muggle filth are worthy to be in our world?"

The two Malfoy's and Snape were staring at her, her head was a virtual beehive of activity. This conversation, right here, spelled the end of her. "Er, I don't believe we, um, discussed the issue very much…sir. You see we were sort of at odds with one another, I don't think that they ever wanted children, which I assume is why they never had any of their own, and were rather resentful of me I think. We kept our distance, which is why I decided to transfer here to Hogwarts."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. True her voice got more confident with each word, but it was hard to disregard the mounting shrewdness in all three men. As if by Godsend, Dumbledore appeared behind Mr Malfoy, cheery twinkle in place.

"Abraxas, pardon for my intrusion, I couldn't help over hearing really, I hope you are not interrogating this poor girl." While his tone suggested nothing but pleasantness, he radiated a sort of warning, at least Hermione prayed he did.

"Dear no, wouldn't dream of it Dumbledore, terrible thing to lose ones parents, was merely inquiring about her guardians." Malfoy senior answered in a cool and collected manner, and if Hermione was feeling objective in anyway, would have envied it.

"Of course of course," Dumbledore waved it off. "I was simply wondering if I may borrow her. Nicolas seems to have taken a liking to this lady and wishes to bid her a farewell."

After a hasty retreat behind Dumbledore, Hermione didn't even let him speak. "I want to leave, now!" She said, her hands shaking even more than earlier, and it seemed her nerves were making her spill everything. "I can't answer these questions, I don't know how, I-I just want…"

"Don't fret my dear," Dumbledore implored laying a hand on her shoulder. Although even in her state she couldn't help but notice that his demeanour was far graver than before. "It is quite clear to me now the reason you were invited to this Ball Hermione, I will not discuss this here for it is unwise, but I believe there is an element of danger involved now.

"If it is agreeable with you, I will request an audience with you this week." He paused, obviously waiting for confirmation, to which Hermione nodded. "Excellent, we will discuss this here no further. I will make your excuses," he waved to someone, and instantly a black robed servant appeared next to them. "You will be escorted to the carriages, and be taken straight back to school."

Lost so much in her own thoughts, she was lead to the carriages without taking in her surroundings as before. She was guided into the nearest one, which set off instantly. All the while her mind replayed the events of the night, overwhelming her time and again. She wasn't stupid, she knew they suspected something wasn't right about her, they were plotting something and not knowing exactly what, scared her. She didn't know if all that she said tonight helped or hindered her cause, she truly didn't want to think about it.

The ride back to the school was a blank to Hermione. She only realised when the carriage pulled up to the school doors that there was a change in surroundings. Spurred on that she was finally safe, she leapt out of the carriage, stumbling on the robes as she landed, and ran as fast as the confining dress robes allowed her to the comforts of the common room.

The Fat Lady was none too pleased at being disturbed from what looked like a festive party in her portrait, but grudgingly opened upon hearing the password. The common room was unusually full for this time of night, a variety of sweets and foods were on the tables, and people, namely the seventh years, were crowded together laughing and joking.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted, obviously seeing her standing just outside the portrait hole. Whether she just looked dishevelled from the mad dash through the castle, or her anxiety was finally cracking the surface, the one person that she unconsciously sought the comfort of was in front of her in a flash.

"Is everything alright? Why are you back so early? They didn't hurt you did they?" Sirius' speech was rushed and anxious, he waved to someone behind him and hopped out of the portrait hole.

"It's about time!" The Fat Lady shouted angrily. "We are celebrating here you know!"

"Hermione?" Sirius asked, concern riddled through his features as his eyes darted all over her as though checking for any sign of injury. She finally looked up into his eyes and let her emotions take over.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered, as tears leaked out and sobs started to wrack her body. Once they started the tears and sobs escalated, she only felt the strong and lingering presence of Sirius who stood and whispered soothing words into her ear as she cried into his shoulder.

Hermione didn't know how long they had been there, for they were no longer standing, but instead sat leaning against the wall opposite the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Her tears slowed and eventually stoppered, with Sirius all the while stroking her hair.

From where they sat, they heard a rather exuberant commotion in the common room, cheering that steadily got louder, and suddenly a bell chimed somewhere nearby.

"Happy New Year." Sirius whispered with a delicate smile, turning her head slightly to face him, wiped her tears, and placed a soft and warm kiss on her lips.

**A/N: **Excuses? None, other than I've been busy with moving forward and lost a great deal of inspiration. I cannot apologies enough. My only hope is that people have not lost interest in this story, although I cannot blame them if they did. Not sure about this chapter anymore, I have read and re-read it to death and am sick of it, so I'll be quite disappointed with myself if there are errors in it. It's important, and was quite hard to write, but personally, I don't care what anyone thinks, I like the ending. But if you don't, you are more than welcome to say so. As always, constructive criticism welcome.

Many Thanks and Apologies to the following list of people:

sykohellbtch

FmaFan10

atruwriter

Bekki

Black as Ash

Anaya Rose Black

charmedatwriting

maruder no. five

eety the Big Fan

Illbeursforever

nefertari-101

ThePranksterQueens

Bellatrix13

Lavonne

Joanna

inugurl25

BloodyMarry

Via

gothic-hands

anonymous

The Dark One Reborn

Soccergirl8924

LunaLovegoss

Joann

Divine-Feline

StarryArwen

Kethryn

Marguerida

Emi-Bum

FireBringer

LeSinner

PadfootsMine

Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

katemary77

sln1987

amrawo

tigerlily727

Rane2920072

Snicker16

female half - breed

…and to everyone else who took the time to review.


	20. Concerning Points, Squeals and Ego's

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A lump the size of a dragon's egg formed in her throat, but she still managed to voice her incredulity. "So you're saying that apart from suspicious means, you don't know why my presence was so requested for that Ball?"

"Times, I'm afraid, are getting difficult my dear," Dumbledore said, weariness creeping into his tone. "I will confide in you that your presence at that Ball was for means other than your talents and charming personality. I will not venture to make blind guesses as to the exact purpose, suffice to say that caution needs to be exercised."

It was disheartening to be sitting in Dumbledore's office and being told that they had no more information on Malfoy's plans outside her own suspicions. Selfishly, Hermione could even admit she was disappointed, not that she'd ever voice that though, not that she needed to…

"You seem disappointed Hermione, and I can't say I blame you," Dumbledore stated plainly, causing Hermione's cheeks to turn slightly pink. He gazed at her as though he was about to say something important, but was weighing the pro's and con's of doing so. "The Order is struggling." he began tentatively, age seeming to catch up with him in an alarming rate. "Just last week one of our own has gone missing. We have to be overly careful with your situation, the knowledge you possess is frightful.

"Should the Death Eaters find out about you, there is no telling what they'll do, but one thing is certain, they'll do everything in their power to get that information. If, as I suspect, what you said was true, you will know the measures they are capable of."

A cold chill ran down Hermione's spine. While the situation had always been delicate from the beginning, something about Dumbledore's sombre tone bought reality crashing down on her shoulders. Memories of the dungeons and torture tried to fight their way to the forefront, but Hermione suppressed them.

The silence following stretched out, both Headmaster and student sat deep with in their own thoughts. "Is there anything else sir?" Hermione asked, not wishing to disturb him, but also wanting to get away from the stifling air that settled in the room.

"Just keep your friends close my dear," said Dumbledore, the usual spark back in his eyes. Hermione left to go back to the Tower, thanking the Headmaster for his time. She knew she will get interrogated by everyone else now. She'd been avoiding the issue, and promised to give them a full account of what happened once she had her talk with Dumbledore. After a weeks worth of waiting, tempers were flying high.

She found them all lounging around the common room, being the last day of holidays, everyone was enjoying their last bit of freedom from the classrooms. James and Sirius appeared to be pretending to look disinterested in her arrival, and failing magnificently. Lily and Remus just looked expectant, and it was naturally Summer who voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Took you long enough, we were beginning to think you took up permanent residence in the Headmaster's office," Summer said, wiggling her eyebrows expressively to the slight horror and distaste of everyone. James just stared at her and shook his head with out a word. "It was a joke people, a joke! As in 'Ha ha Summer, that was funny and gross!' I didn't think that the holidays could rob people of their humour. Anyways, moving right along, you missy," she pointed straight at Hermione, "are starting from the moment you left here that fateful night."

Knowing there was no way around it, Hermione settled herself next to Lily and began the tale. She told of what happened when she arrived, describing mainly for the girls' pleasure, the surroundings and what people were in attendance. She told them of the Avery's, to which Sirius got a rather ugly look on his face. She mentioned the crazy man in the hall, who James found amusing and started what promised to be a funny tale about the one time when he and Sirius found Firewhisky, but Lily's glare silenced him.

While everyone found the story intriguing, and shared many a knowing look when Hermione described conversations, it was when she mentioned her supposed family that took her in and didn't like children that Sirius and James made to talk at the same time.

Sharing a look with Sirius, it was James who spoke first, his speech slow and careful. "Hermione, er, we never asked you, 'cause we don't really care and…and you never said, but if you don't mind me asking, and please don't get offended, but – are you a muggle-born?"

Silence greeted the question. It took Hermione a moment to process it, and by the looks of Remus, Lily and Summer, they were just as confused. "Yes, why?" Hermione whispered meekly, trying and failing to see why it was so important to the conversation. The only conclusion she was able to come to, and left a chilling sensation of discomfort, was that she had said something that made her ignorance to pure-blood traditions blaringly obvious.

"The only reason pure-bloods don't have kids, is because they can't," James replied quietly, "and not because they don't want them. It isn't exactly a choice. Whether you marry for status or it's a love-match, it is expected you produce an heir. Pure-blood families concern themselves with continuing that status and making sure their name lasts forever if they can achieve that."

"So what are you saying?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer and knowing that the question was fruitless and a waste of breath. But she received an answer none the less.

"What he's saying," Sirius' words sounding heated, "is that you as good as waltzed in there and screamed for all to hear that you're not a pure-blood!" His voice steadily rose in volume as his control of the evident temper was slipping. While Hermione was aware of her own stupidity and ignorance, it still hurt that she was expected to know everything.

"I'm not an encyclopaedia as everyone seems to think Sirius!" She shouted back, her pride thoroughly wounded. "I don't know everything about everything, you can't honestly have expected me to know the subtleties of pure-bloods on the spot. How was I to know that…" but Sirius cut her off mid rant, control of temper non-existent sending him to his feet to tower over everyone.

"I told you." It was whispered, anger evident in every word, but the volume began to rise again. "I told you not to go, told you they were up to something. You think that just because you beat Malfoy in class you know what you're up against? I warned you! I said you have no idea what they're capable of, but you seem to entertain the idea that just because that little slime-ball Lucius Malfoy has taken a fancy to you, you know all there is to know!"

Having said all he wanted to say, Sirius stormed off and disappeared up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Silence pressed in on all sides, everyone was shocked at the outburst. Humiliation burned at Hermione, she knew he was right. Knew that all was her fault, but yet a small defiant part rebelled against logic, she had after all fought in a war.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that Hermione realised she'd been sitting motionless. Not bothering to look who it was, she got up and went to her bed, determined not to shed a tear and even more determined to believe she wasn't at fault.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"Will you midget's put a sock in it!"

Term had started again, and with it came a raw panic for the seventh years, N.E.W.T's were fast approaching, or at least they seemed a great deal closer than they did just a few weeks ago. It was for this reason you saw most of the senior students doing nothing but study. This was also the reason for one particular slip of a girl to shout mercilessly.

"You're making more noise than us Delawney, and N.E.W.T's don't start for another four months" one very brave, and very stupid, second year replied, much to his immediate regret.

"Well if I didn't have to shout over your stupidity I'd be a lot quieter wouldn't I? If you imbeciles think that intelligence is a natural gift, I'll bid you well wishes on your educational journey. As for the rest of us intellectual peasants, that need slave to even be shadowed by your worthy genius, would greatly appreciate if you would give us that hopeless chance and shut your gobs!"

Later that day Summer had found herself minus 150 points and a weeks worth of detention when said bravely stupid second year landed in the hospital wing with their mouth glued shut.

Not that the seventh years weren't grateful, following the stunt the younger years occupied other areas of the castle when the fifth and seventh years appeared to be studying. Even Lily approved, and was seen being less than pleasant to the younger years when disturbed, despite being Head Girl.

But for once in her life, not that she would ever be able to admit it, Hermione was unable to study. While she still felt humiliated, felt an ever present fear of being found out by 'the other side', she was finding it very difficult to bring herself to apologise to Sirius. However, should someone have glanced her way, Hermione looked ever the pristine bookworm, with texts mounted in piles around her and endless scrolls littered around.

Having been deep in thought and not paying attention to her surroundings, it was the over the top giggling that finally snapped her out of the stupor. "Hi Sirius!" a girl squeaked in the same tone as the giggle. And with out looking Hermione knew that the object of the girls squawking just entered the common room, and should someone have glanced her way, they would have seen the bookworms quill snap clean in half.

The thing that should never be forgotten is that one is at Hogwarts, and that true to the fashion, things that are meant to stay private are somehow shared with the whole school. Ever since the night Hermione and Sirius had a screaming match, despite it being the holidays, the rest of the student body were streaming into the Halls with one thing on their lips…

'Sirius and Hermione are over'

"It's as though they have no respect!" Hermione ranted two hours later in the trophy room. Having less than no patients considering the current state of things, Hermione had decided to flee the common room and seek peace and quiet. As it happened Summer's detentions were placed in the able hands of Filch.

"We are still talking about Hogwarts aren't we?" Summer laughed over her shoulder, polishing a particularly large trophy. "They'll turn you into a raving banshee if you don't watch out, why I remember in first year one girl in seventh year who went absolutely hysterical when it got around the school she was pregnant. Truth was she was just rotund to put nicely."

"What's a fat girl got to do with anything?"

"That was uncalled for young lady! Though I won't deny in the least that a few pounds less wouldn't have hurt her, the poor dear, she was really nice too. My point is you destroyed the hopes and dreams of most of the females in this school to ever become the future Mrs Sirius Black. The real issue here is, are your parents really dead?"

"I- what!" Hermione's rant ending rudely. "What do you mean? Of course they are!"

"Maybe they are maybe they aren't, the point is you are lying about something."

"Summer, what-?" She stammered after been taken for a loop. The change in topic leaving her mind in an utmost state of turbulence.

"I'm only guessing here of course, but by the sounds of things you made up that story at the Malfoy's. Now you're either being very clever or very stupid, or at least had that option before you slipped up because it's leaning very heavily on stupid." She paused only long enough to see the dismayed look on Hermione's face. "What you do, or what you did is your own business, people have their reasons to keep things to themselves whether the outcome of it is good or bad.

"But Sirius was right, you are in over your head if you think you can out smart the Malfoy's and their clique with half formed stories that don't add up. You've no doubt sent them on your trail and I'll hope for your sake that it only leads them to their embarrassment that they led a muggleborn into their social rings."

"I don't know what to say." Deflated, Hermione looked around the trophy room with out really seeing it. Once again everything else seemed to pale in comparison to her being in a different time with the enemy allegedly hot on her heels.

"You don't have to love, I already accept that you are hiding something, you've been rather clumsy about it, but it must be for a very good reason or Dumbledore wouldn't trust you. But keep in mind that should you and Sirius be together after Hogwarts he may resent you should he learn the truth.'

"I don't think that would be an issue at the current time." Bitter tone belying Hermione's, failed, indifference.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you poppet! Although having the schools population of tarts against you is some achievement, Aranel was bad enough; you heard she's going out with Regulus now, kinda feel sorry for the chap I'd feel like a second hand boyfriend if I was him. Not that I'm saying I feel like a boy, but if I was then I would."

"Is there another unfathomable conclusive point in all that Summer?"

"Aye, there be, have a little faith in me my sweet." Summer paused, scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain on a trophy. "If you don't pull your head out of your arse soon, one tart from said population is going to snag that mutt, and like I said, Aranel was bad enough and you," placing the large trophy back in its case she turned to Hermione with wide eyes, "you would be positively frightful!"

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

January melted rapidly into February and life at Hogwarts in the Past moved along with it. N.E.W.T's were an ever present threat if not escalating on a daily basis. Hermione had kept her head down most of time, the Slytherin's weren't necessarily caustic towards her, but neither were they approaching her any longer with offers to join their cause, in fact, whenever they spotted Hermione a mere indifferent glance was all she got, or a barely perceptible sneer.

Being a Friday afternoon found Hermione in Transfiguration attempting the in class assignment set by Professor McGonagall. Sitting at a large table with two Ravenclaw's and Lily, Hermione had to admit that she beginning to get rather more than annoyed for the first time in a few weeks.

"…I don't understand how these rumours started. If there is something going on between us, than I know nothing about it." Luca, 7th year Ravenclaw, and a royal pain to the hind quarters had been jabbering non-stop. The Ravenclaw girl looked as though she hadn't heard a word while reading, Lily looked red faced with an effort not to say anything, and Hermione just sat there with gritted teeth staring blankly at the empty parchment in front of her.

"Oh, but the funniest thing happened to me this one time, I broke my ankle coming off the broom and mum sent me to St Mungo' s and these young Trainee Healer's were there and told me I had to take my shirt off so they could check my heart function. I was like, what?" He paused in his speech, Hermione looked up to see he wanted a reaction out of someone and managed to catch his eye. "They only wanted to see me with my shirt off, I mean I was in there because my ankle was broken, my Heart was fine, so I told them I'd do it only because they were training, but come on, I was in pain and they just wanted to see me half nude."

"Mm, right." Was all Hermione gritted out, catching Lily rolling her eyes next to him.

"Sorry, I know I talk a lot, mum always said I never knew when to shut up, I'll shut up now."

_About bloody time _Hermione thought to herself, her blank parchment not improving her mood. Glancing around the room she noticed Sirius sitting with Remus and some Ravenclaw's as well. She had the impression that he was only just moments earlier looking her way, though perhaps it was just her imagination, but he seemed to be in the middle of a conversation now that caused him to bark out his laugh like he always did. It was with a sad pang that she realised she missed him, not that he was ever very far, but she missed that little bit of him that only she was privileged to.

"You know that class is almost half way over don't you?" The annoying prat in front of her said, snapping her out of the melancholy state she got herself into. He looked pointedly at the nothingness that was her parchment. "I don't mean anything by it, I know you always have your work done, you do your work your own way, everyone does, just thought…but I'll shut up, I know I can be annoying, sorry, don't think I'm trying to rush you or anything, sorry if I'm annoying you."

Grudgingly Hermione knew he was right, but she knew she wasted her own time with out needing to be reminded, whatever his intentions were. Class ended an hour later, Hermione finished her part of the class work just in time and her mood even improved somewhat after Lily pointedly told Luca to be quiet after he muttered out every mistake he made and described it, and the correction, in vivid detail, but a squeal from across the room put an end to that mood instantly.

There was only one conclusion to be had from what she saw, and a blushing girl that began to giggle over her shoulder at Sirius while clutching her bottom, and Sirius looking smug and extremely pleased with himself had left little to the imagination as to what had happened. Anger over sadness won out, but she was not Aranel, she would not stoop to that level, but her pride was hurt, surely Sirius could not be so cruel that he would flirt with other girls so brazenly in front of her. Squaring her shoulders, Hermione walked out of the class with an ease that hid the building rage inside. Lily had looked as though she wanted to say something, but Hermione had only given her a small smile before she left.

"Hey, Hermione!" Having thought she escaped, vowing never again to partake in a classroom activity with that ponce lest she pull her hair out, there he was again. She'd barely made it to the door! "Hey, I just wanted to ask, me and a few friends are going to Hogsmeade this weekend, was wondering if you wanted to come. It's not a date or anything, no no, but then knowing this school the rumours will fly high, they'll believe anything. I still don't know how that one about me and Sarah got out, you get seen talking to a girl and almost instantly you're an item. You don't have to if you don't want to of course, just throwing it out there."

Anger was not one of Hermione's strong points, and as Ron and even Draco Malfoy found out, there was a limit to the amount of anger that Hermione could accumulate before she burst out with the first most vicious thing that popped into her mind.

"Yes, I'd love to join you." She said with a smile as she watched Sirius pass her on the way out.

**A/N: **I got half way through this chapter and had no idea what to write, then two days ago, after a night shift, half asleep with absolutely NO inspiration to write, I opened this file and started writing…I love my sleep deprived mind! From here on out I have a rough plan of the rest of the fic, so fingers crossed I won't take too long to finish it.

Many Thanks to the wonderful (and some extremely loyal) reviewers, you help inspire me with your kind and thoughtful reviews.

**jkrowlingrox**

**pinkfroggy**

**So this is love**

**Joann**

**xscarredforlifex**

**monketprobs**

**googlibear**

**mina jacobs**

**OpalTears**

**Fun-SizedWitch**

**xLoveMuffinx**

**Miss. Silver Star**

**Mattrick Hoffman**


	21. Roses, Forks and Curses

Chapter 20

**Last Time:**

_Anger was not one of Hermione's strong points, and as Ron and even Draco Malfoy found out, there was a limit to the amount of anger that Hermione could accumulate before she burst out with the first most vicious thing that popped into her mind._

"_Yes, I'd love to join you." She said with a smile as she watched Sirius pass her on the way out._

Chapter 20

"It was brilliant, the bludger was coming straight for my head and WHAM I hit…" Hitting was something Hermione felt very fond of at this particular point in time. Revenge was an awful thing when not executed properly. Perhaps she wasn't as intelligent as everyone made her out to be, she did the same thing to Ron in her sixth year, and regretted the choice then, some would call this stupidity, but going to Hogsmeade with Luca was turning out to be a very bad idea.

"Will you excuse me, I need to use the ladies." Three hours was a solid effort Hermione thought, listening to the incessant bragging from the Ravenclaw boy, it was time to make her escape. Making sure that none of the Ravenclaw's that were sitting with them was watching, she slipped out of the Three Broomstick's and into cold outside.

Jealousy really _was_ unbecoming of Hermione. Although seeing Sirius so blatantly flirt with other girls had her seeing red. Hermione always liked to think she was level headed, broken hearts and persistent giggling over boys was something she associated with Lavender and Parvarti. But this was no better, she hated to admit it and so she only did so to herself, but she missed being with Sirius, missed their stolen little moments and hated herself for it. Especially since she noticed couples _everywhere._

"Pathetic."

Wondering aimlessly for hours, stopping at a few shops to re-stock her school supplies, Hermione attempted to divert her own thoughts to something more productive. But even the Slytherin's and their ever growing menace didn't hold her attention for too long. Deciding it was time to take her one-man pity party back to school, she was halted by a scene that winded her.

There was Sirius. And there was also a bevy of sixth year girls. He was smirking like a cat that got the canary, while they simpered and giggled. Then for the briefest of seconds she could have sworn he gazed her way before casually slinging his arms around two of the girls and walking away, with the rest of the group hot on his heels.

Feeling utterly cheated and wounded Hermione began to high-tail it back to the castle, only to have her way impeded.

"I get it Miriel, but its okay, I just thought with you and Black -uh- that maybe you needed some cheering up." It was Luca, and on top of every other feeling storming through her, Hermione could now add guilt and shame. "I'll see you around school anyway, Happy Valentine's Day." He pulled out a single red rose from inside his robe and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking away.

"Why the long face?' Aranel, asked. As odd as the situation was, Hermione found herself unable to feel anything toward the girl. She and Hermione had been sitting in the common room for sometime, alone, undisturbed and in complete silence.

"Didn't realise it was Valentine's Day." Hermione found herself replying, despite the lengthy feud between them. If she were feeling in some sort of poetic mood, she'd go as far as say they were in the same boat now, but she wasn't feeling poetic at all. Silence engulfed them again as nothing more was said.

It wasn't Sirius alone that was plaguing Hermione's mind however. It was the fact that someone, relatively unknown to her, had tried to make her feel better. Where it should have been Sirius by her side in Hogsmeade, it was instead someone else giving her a rose, and worst of all, he expected nothing. Luca was just being a friend. And as if someone could hear her deepest thoughts, they were shouted for the world to hear.

"Sweet Merlin you're a cow!" Nearly falling off her chair, Hermione spun around, to see Summer standing at the entrance of the portrait hole. "Passed some lasses in the corridor, word is, you stood up the Ravenclaw wonder."

Opening her mouth to respond led no where as only a strangled breath came out. Closing her mouth and slumping even further, Hermione responded. "Yeah, I'm a cow."

"Well? Are you just going to sit there like a useless lump? You know I can't read minds despite whatever rumour you may have heard, I'm not _that_ great, though I will take some credit, but…"

"Okay!" Hermione shouted, Summer's voice only seemed to get louder and louder with each encounter till it vibrated in her head. Recounting the ordeal was exhausting, made more so by the fact that all she ever seemed to be doing lately was studying and recounting situations.

"Well blossom," Summer said, a little more gently. "You don't need me to tell you what to do, although I will say this, he is in the Great Hall." And with that, she winked and sped off up to the dormitories. Hermione did know what to do, and as if powers not her own took over, she got herself up and headed to the Great Hall.

There weren't too many people, some were still braving the cold at Hogsmeade, however there he sat, looking jovial as ever. Every Ravenclaw that was there glared daggers at Hermione, who promptly ignored them. "Luca, I want to apologise."

"Uh, talk outside?" He said, appearing stunned. He got up and made his way out the doors, Hermione behind him. Once out of hearing range of all the ears, he turned around, but before he could say anything, Hermione cut him off.

"I was a cow for doing that to you," she blurted out, "you're a really nice guy and most girls would love to be with you, but…"

"You only have eyes for Black." He finished gently, no hurt visible on his face. "You're pretty obvious Hermione." He laughed at her stunned expression. "He is being a bit of prat though, but I won't get in anyone's way. But if you do need anything, you only need to ask, friends?" Hermione could only smile and nod at her good fortune as he held her in a one armed hug as they walked back into the Great Hall.

Hermione was so relieved as she sat at the Gryffindor table she failed to notice the fork falling from his limp hand and an incredulous, and some might even say hurt look sent in her direction by none other than Sirius Black.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The weeks that passed were mundane at best. Hermione got back into the rhythm of school work again, Sirius' bachelorhood slipped to second place of Hogwarts hottest gossip list, being replaced by some sordid rumour in Hufflepuff that most likely never happened and James and Lily were being disgustingly sweet with each other over breakfast. Hermione pointedly ignored them, and hid herself behind her Daily Prophet. News of disappearances were rife through the paper, something Hermione was no stranger to. However halfway through the paper Hermione let out an audible gasp. Someone, probably Remus, asked her what the matter was, the only answer she gave was laying the paper flat for all to see. There, in an obscure corner surrounded by large, colourful advertisements was a small picture of a man Hermione was sure she had seen somewhere before. She read the story aloud.

_Caradoc Dearborn, prominent member of the Ministry of Magic, was reported missing yesterday by his secretary. It hasn't been widely known, however in recent months it has been said Mr Dearborn has been seen increasingly less in his office. In an interview with his secretary it has been revealed that Mr Dearborn would often send in instructions to be carried out by owl._

"_The few times he did show up, he looked really ill." Said his secretary who wishes to remain nameless. _

_The Ministry is set to make an inquiry into his disappearance in the coming weeks. Mr Dearborn has no known family. If anyone has any information please contact the…_

"How is this disappearance any different from the all the other ones reported in the Prophet?" Asked James looking in askance at the paper in front of them all. However, Hermione couldn't put her finger on it. She was positive she'd heard the name before, and saw this man even. Everyone was looking to her for an answer now.

"He was…" _in the order,_ she finished in her head. Her eyes widened as she made that connection, and as if that thought was a catalyst she blurted the next thought out before she could process it. "He was at the Malfoy's Yule celebration." And he was indeed as the memory of that night flooded her mind.

…_a lumbering figure came stumbling out of one of the many numerous doors and nearly ploughed into Hermione had she not moved out of the way quickly enough._

_It was some strange man, one that Hermione didn't recognise in the slightest. It seemed as though he had no idea where he was, or that he was talking in some garbled speech to the wall. Irked by the situation she found herself in, Hermione approached him cautiously wondering if she could help._

"_Dearborn you old drunk you're talking to the wall!" A man called out from the room before Hermione could get any closer. The man in front of her took no notice of being called, and instead set his eyes on Hermione. His eyes looked like they were bulging out of his head and he was pointing at her, but the strangest thing was, he couldn't seem to string two words together where not two seconds earlier he was speaking quite __fluently._

"_Apologies Miss." The man that had called out previously appeared from behind the same door. "The chap can't hold his Firewhisky I'm afraid to say. Didn't mean to startle you." And with the hurried explanation, he forcefully turned the crazy man around and pushed him back in the room…_

Realisation of the situation crashed upon Hermione, "He was…oh God, I can't believe I didn't realise it then!" Hermione gathered her books and bag and dashed out of the Great Hall. "I got to see Dumbledore!" She called over her shoulder.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Sirius called after her for the first time in months, showing concern that he hid so well during the months passed. Hermione didn't hear it, she'd fallen into the loop of what she'd seen and heard to what it meant and blamed herself. This had happened before, how can someone not pick up on it. Reaching Dumbledore's office, she was met with a problem that will forever plague these situations, she didn't know the password. Instead of screaming uselessly she started naming every sweet sold in Honeyduke's.

It was as she got to 'Exploding Bon Bon's' the stairs presented themselves, however she soon realised it wasn't her brilliant knowledge of Honeyduke's confectionary that opened the door, it was Dumbledore himself. "Professor! Thank goodness you heard me." Hermione exclaimed feeling utterly relieved.

"What a surprise Miss Miriel, can not say I did hear you, a lucky coincidence." He smiled, motioning her to come up to his office. "And what brings you here in such urgency?"

"It's regarding Caradoc Dearborn Sir." Hermione stated with out preamble. The Headmasters demeanour changed ever so slightly.

"I take it you read this morning's Daily Prophet Miss Miriel?" He asked, eyes searching. "Why does this distress you so?"

"Because I think the Death Eaters are behind it Professor."

"That is a very forward accusation Miss Granger," said Dumbledore gravely reverting to her real name, though Hermione did not feel he was chastising her, merely warning. "What would give you the idea that they were behind this?"

Hermione sighed to calm her racing mind before she started talking. "In the Prophet it says Dearborn has been funny for months. I know he was in The Order Sir," Dumbledore's attention turned to her sharply at the mention of The Order, though he did not interrupt. "I saw him at the Malfoy's during Christmas," she explained in detail what she saw. And in a hushed voice she voiced what she's been berating herself since read the paper, "I'm positive he had the Imperius Curse on him that night."

Dumbledore studied Hermione as she hung her head, disappointed in herself. "How can you be certain?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"It's happened before." Hermione mumbled, remembering fourth year and Harry's description of Barty Crouch Snr. Not wanting to look, Hermione continued to study her shoes. She could hear Dumbledore sigh heavily, the news obviously not what he wanted to hear. Feeling it was time to leave, Hermione got up and went to the door.

"Thank you Miss Granger for telling me this. I must confess the news is not favourable. I shall deal with your knowledge accordingly." Dumbledore's spirits appeared to be down. "May I ask, you mentioned Caradoc _was_ in The Order." Hermione understood the question very well as she faced the door, not wanting to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

"They never found his body." She whispered, and promptly left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Caradoc Dearborn's disappearance wrought a change in Hermione. Whether anyone else noticed this change or not, did not concern Hermione. She finally understood the danger of this war. This is not her war, this is not the war she aided back home. She is not from this time. Lucius Malfoy is not his bumbling, silly son, he is dangerous and powerful. Voldemort's power is escalating at an alarming rate. Hermione knows the outcome of everything. And yet, at this moment in time, it pales in comparison to the personal mess she herself created.

Sirius was right, Hermione was wrong.

Hermione had become cocky and arrogant. Even though no one else knew, she felt confident that since she'd survived a war, one which put her in the front lines, she could survive this stint. Never once did it cross her mind that her luck may run out, that these were different circumstances all together. Caradoc Dearborn was a skilled fighter and wizard, and there isn't and never will be _anything _left of him.

Hermione kept to herself after her talk with Dumbledore. She had been silly, and caused more trouble than Sirius and James combined. Lily and Summer tried many times to include her, however Hermione was not interested. James, Remus and Peter tried cheering her up, only to be politely refused. Hermione even caught Sirius looking at her with concern on the odd occasion, but he always looked away quickly.

Weeks were melding together very quickly, studying was becoming a priority for everyone. With less than five weeks left before N.E.W.T's Hermione's stress levels were getting dangerous. People learnt quickly to just let her be after an unfortunate incident with James when his boxers found themselves on the outside of his pants, after he suggested she have some fun.

It was on just such a studying session in the library that found Hermione and Summer making their way back to the common room. They were just talking about the potions they studied when they walked into a group standing around the corner.

"Snape," Summer bowed in mock respect, she turned towards Bellatrix who was sneering at her. "And a good evening to you too you lunatic, what brings your sorry arses out at this time of the night, come to terrorise the firsties coming out of the library? Or is this your waking hour?"

"Delawney, one day someone will shut you up for good." Bellatrix threatened, looking for all the world like she would like nothing better than to do it herself.

"I'll be sure to pay them the same respect when that day comes." Summer retorted, a look of disdain aimed at Bellatrix. "Who _are_ you terrorising back there anyway?" In all the banter between the two girls, everyone seemed to forget the figure standing behind all the commotion. Peter Pettigrew, shying away from the attention, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, I thought I told you to leave him alone last time Black!" Summer exclaimed, drawing her wand out. However Hermione had a sickening feeling, was this where Harry's life was determined? In the hallways of Hogwarts by budding Death Eater's bullying a scared boy?

"Who says we're picking on him Delawney," sneered Bellatrix gleefully. "Maybe he wants to talk to us."

"N-no, she's lying!" Peter suddenly yelped, shocked into speech at the accusation. However, it now confirmed it for Hermione, she was witnessing the death of James and Lily from the very beginning, bile began to rise up her throat. Feeling she had to do something, knowing it went against everything she knew was right and wrong, she couldn't just stand by idly and watch the tragedy unfold.

"Peter doesn't need to speak with you." Hermione said softly, all eyes turning to her. "He has plenty of friends he can do that with, with out needing to seek out scum like you." Bellatrix did not get angry, instead a frightful smile stretched across her face. She did not speak to Hermione at all, although no words needed to be said. Instead she turned back to Summer.

"Be seeing you Delawney, unless you're otherwise occupied with the gents in this school. You must have gone through all the seniors by now, there are plenty of firsties about though." Bellatrix laughed manically at the stricken look Summer had. Snape cut in though.

"Enough Black, there is no need to belittle yourself to their level." And with that snide comment the two Slytherins departed toward the dungeons.

"Thank you Summer." Peter mumbled, not looking up from the floor. Anyone looking from far away wouldn't have noticed it, but Summer's jaw was working overtime to prevent any emotion surfacing.

"That's the second time Peter," she said sternly. "Next time I may just believe them." And she too stormed off. Hermione looked at Peter, he truly looked humbled. As irrational as she knew it was, Hermione believed that there was still a tiny little bit of hope that the disaster that will befall this group of people may be averted. With that small bubble of hope, she threw an arm around Peter's shoulders and turned him in the direction of their tower.

"I meant what I said about you having friends Peter," she said as they walked. "You have friends that you can talk to, about anything." All Peter could do was nod, as he blushed profusely.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

To say that the week before N.E.W.T's was mayhem, could very well be considered the understatement of the century. Madam Pomfrey was inundated with hysterics, faintings, foul plays, ingestion of dodgy elixirs, and that was only to name a few. The seventh years were high strung, annoyed and prone to moody outbursts for as little as loud breathing.

Hermione was sitting in front of the fire, it was getting late in the evening, and the only people around were seventh years using the last few days afforded to them to cram seven years worth of knowledge into their heads. She was revising chapter 10 of Advanced Book of Spells.

Thoughts of Peter, Sirius and pretty much the whole madness that was her current life were non-existent. It was odd though, that she felt the most home-sick now. She missed how Harry and Ron would whisper about how best not to annoy her, which only made it worse. And how they saved her favourite table in the common room should they reach it first. And even their attempts to draw her away from the work.

It was therefore a shock that the subject of her _non_-thoughts should happen to causally fall into the seat next to hers. He didn't say anything to her, for to Hermione it looked as though he did not know what to say. She was speechless herself. They had not said two direct words to one another since their heated explosion all those months ago. They were proud people.

"I'm sorry." Hermione blurted out as the silence between them was far too heavy for her to bear.

"Me too" Sirius replied. It was that simple. No explanations, no bumbling why's, what's and when's. Blasted pride got in the way of everything.

"You're hiding something Hermione, I can tell." It felt like a bucket of ice was poured down her back. Though Sirius did not appear angry. His eyes were searching her as if he were looking for something. The silence stretched on endlessly before Hermione replied.

"I am." Hermione stated truthfully. "Please trust me." She whispered, her voice faltering with emotion she didn't even know she was feeling. The answer she got was better than words could ever say. His warm lips were so familiar, and she'd missed them so much. They made her forget the stress of exams, the foreboding of what is to come. Everything ceased to exist for the briefest of moment.

"Will you two stop snogging so loudly people are trying to study!"

**A/N:** Another chapter written, taking an extremely long time. I've realised I can't write on demand. I need to just have an epiphany like I did this morning. Got up, and thought, I'll finish this today. And so I did. I tend to get halfway through a chapter and meander on endlessly creating more plots than this story can handle and complicating, confusing everything. I'm quite happy with the progress it has made. I believe it has moved the plot right along. Apologies for the delay. Big Thank You to those who reviewed, it is nice to know that people reading and enjoying. Constructive criticism is, as always, accepted. And in old school fan fic tradition…

**Thank You:**

**.: **I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, hope my lengthy delays have not dissuaded you from reading. I don't believe I mentioned Lily going to Hogsmede, no.

**jkrowlingrox****: **Drama indeed! His reaction was, what any males reaction would be. Poor boy.

**Jayd Scarlette: **I will confess I like reading these replies too, so I have bought them back! Please have faith in me!

**dat panda bandit:** Is soon a matter of opinion? Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**.x: **I'm glad you are enjoying, hoping this is no different.

**omgahitsbritts08: **I'm happy you have, it's nice to know people are enjoying.

**Tara:** NEVER. Unless I'm suffering (and taken) by a fatality of some kind, I have promised my readers, and myself not to give up something I've started. This WILL get finished. Refer to my note above regarding the lateness. I unfortunately approach all things in my life in this manner to the eternal frustration of everyone in my life. As for brilliant, I pale in comparison, however thank you for that vote of confidence!

**: **An update is served! Not exactly soonish, better late than never I always say.

**little miss michelle: **I so hope you waited!

**teeteeswirls: **Hoping you were patient enough.

**Sarhar Mystral: **In the right setting I'm confident there will be =D

**Herutsu Oshii: **Hope the chapter answered your question.

**Fun-SizedWitch:** It's not _terribly_ long since your review, right? (poor effort on my part, I know).

PS: I made the biggest blunder in my last chapter, I shall set to rectify. My stupidity amazes me sometimes! Hoping I haven't made more of them.**HoJ**


	22. Tattered and Loved

**DISCLAIMER:** 5 years ago I made a birthday wish "_I want to own Harry Potter_"…still waiting.

Chapter 21

Hermione expected to feel excitement, expected to feel a sense of accomplishment, relief, joy, a hesitant expectancy, even a sense of bittersweet happiness would have been welcomed, not to mention normal. The feeling of impending doom however, was neither.

Not where the completion of her N.E.W.T's were concerned at any rate.

It was widely known that Hermione Granger had been planning her future career since second year, when a fifth year once let slip the process taken prior to sitting for their O.W.L's. Over the course of her schooling years these careers changed every other week. It wasn't until she herself flipped through the pamphlets in fifth year, that more clearer and decisive choices were made. These choices too did morph and change as she grew older, faced challenges that most people twice her age couldn't even fathom existed. But choice was always granted to her.

Hermione Miriel on the other hand, was clueless.

Never before did she think that the impact of her little trip into the past could affect _her_ quite as remarkably as it was now. That is not to say she didn't dwell on the impact she was making, but the comfort of her being there stemmed from the sole reason that she was _meant_ to be there, or here as it were. It didn't solve her dilemma though as it never crossed her mind that she would be here long enough to even have to contemplate the decision currently before her.

"Looking at you one might think your favourite cat just died." Summer said, walking next to Hermione and effectively steering her out of the Great Hall. "I know you love school, but lighten up petal, I assure you it is not the end of the world as you know it. Think of it as a new beginning, new adventures, challenges! Heck, old Pince-y might hire you as her library assistant if I march you in there now, I doubt even she could say no to the agony you're showing, seriously," she stopped looking at Hermione, utterly bewildered, "you can't possibly be that depressed!"

"Cut it out Summer," Hermione replied with out much force behind it. "I'm not lamenting the loss of school, or a dead cat for that matter." And chaos, as always, erupted in their little group when the rest joined them at the tail end of her sentence.

"Who has a dead cat?"

"Hermione?"

"Since when did she have a cat?"

"What cat?"

"Dead?"

"What's dead?"

"The cat's dead?"

"Nobody has a cat, dead or alive!" Hermione finally made herself heard over the nonsensical babbling. Confusion was evident on everyone's faces while they meandered their way through the still deserted grounds of Hogwarts to a large beech tree favoured by them.

"Why are we talking about a cat then?" James asked, evidently nonplussed with everything. Hermione saw fit then to tell them about her rather morbid musings regarding her future while they slowly made their way outside. To her chagrin however, they were even more confused.

"I don't see why your transfer here from Durmstrang would nullify the choices you made there," James piped up with an expression that clearly stated he thought she was barmy. He had made a valid point too, so she agreed quickly that he was right, while filing it away to bring it up with Dumbledore later. "What did you have in mind anyway?"

"A little of this, a little of that." Hermione replied vaguely, not really wanting to get into it too much lest it come back and bite her in the behind later on. "I'll speak to Dumbledore first" she voiced her earlier thoughts, and instead steered the conversation away from herself. "What's everyone else doing?"

She received three shouts of "Auror!" from Sirius, James and Summer, the three of them obviously very proud of their choice.

"You need some muscle on those bones Delawny." Sirius smirked while pushing up the sleeve of his shirt to flex and preen. In doing so he missed Summer casually leaning onto his thigh with her elbow as though to get a closer look before digging it in with the weight of her whole body right into his thigh muscle eliciting a surprised shout of "Merlin's Balls!"

"These bones have their uses luv," Summer replied, very pleased with herself, "remember that the next time you think to besmirch this temple of mine with your foul descriptions. Let it be a good lesson to you Black, that they'll never see me coming this way." Sirius just grumbled under his breath while the rest chortled, hearing odd comments like 'going to bruise' and 'her temple, huh'. Hermione, quite cheerful now turned to Lily to answer next.

"Healer." She replied simply, "I never really thought to do much else, it always appealed to me, I just hope I did well enough on my N.E.W.T's." She got a far away look for a moment, before James pulled her into a hug.

"So you can heal me when I come back from my daring missions all battered as I fought for my life and a dying cat." As James realised what he said, and stared at everyone he smiled. "What? Can't a man dream?"

"Dream about what?" Summer laughed, "Being battered, saving a cat in distress, or coming home to a red haired healer?" She wiggled eyebrows suggestively.

James didn't miss the blush that bloomed over Lily's cheeks, so with rarely shown mercy he changed the subject. "Besides, I've had a thought," another snort from Summer was heard, which James pointedly ignored. "Several thoughts actually, there is a Dark side right? So then where's the Light side? I mean, there has to be one right? And if there's not, maybe we could start one once we're out of here, we can't just sit back and let one side take over, and it doesn't look like the Ministry is doing anything. There are more deaths and disappearances day by day, I'm sure someone like Dumbledore would agree he did take Grindelwald down after all."

All, including Hermione, fell into a contemplative silence at the sudden turn in conversation. Not even Summer laughed at that proposal, such was James' conviction. Hermione could guess at their thoughts, Sirius would do it no doubt, albeit for reasons perhaps slightly darker than his best friends if his expression was anything to go by. Summer would too, a crooked grin gracing her face seemingly taking up the challenge in her head. Remus absently nodding, no doubt thinking it was a worthy cause, though last weeks news of werewolves joining Voldemort might have solidified his resolve. Peter wanted nothing to do with it that much was evident, his eyes slightly bulged and erratic. And Lily was looking at James as though she'd never seen him before, there was wonder and something akin to respect in her eyes, Hermione could have sworn she even saw tears forming in her eyes.

Her own thoughts however, took on a less than inspirational turn. There was a Light side, James was dead on track when he said Dumbledore would see it his way, and all they needed to do was join The Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione always wondered how the Potter's, Sirius, Remus and Peter became involved in the Order and the war in general. There was no particular reason for Dumbledore to single them out, anything directly involving them only happened after Harry's birth. Why then did they become the fore runners for the Order? How did it come to be that Harry's parents '_thrice defied_' Voldemort?

Like an old clock coming to life again, the cogs in her head slowly clicked into place. _This_ was her purpose to be here, and what a dreadful purpose it was. In an instant the world seemed to fall away from her. If she had any inkling to what a soul torn to shreds felt like, Hermione could swear hers was doing so at that moment. She felt the blood leave her face, felt the enormity of the war she fought in crashing down on her, she felt a cold so deep not even a dementor could reach so far. She could feel a deep seated monster in her wanting to rear its head and rage against the injustice and unfairness of it all, why did she have to introduce this group of people to a life of pain and misery, to a shattered family and shattered friendships. Why did she have to be the reason to leave Harry without a loving family, make him the Chosen One.

With a sickening realisation, her question had now been answered.

She could feel eyes boring into her, she had no idea that at that moment she looked as though she saw Death itself standing before her. Turning, she noticed it was Harry, as he should have been, with his arms around Ginny, no mark on his forehead and with a ridiculously colourful notion of what the war between the Dark and Light was like. When she blinked, all she saw was the hazel eyes of James looking at her with question. It was Lily who was in his arms, now snuggled up closer to him and gazing out at the lake. He frowned at Hermione, yet she couldn't even hitch a smile to alleviate the evident worry, his gaze lingered a little longer, but never voiced his question.

"Why so glum everyone?" He shouted instead. "We've finally made it! It's over! Through I tell you!" And springing up suddenly, he ran towards the lake with articles of clothing marking his path down till he only had his boxers on.

Sirius too looked like he was about to do the same as his robe was thrown unceremoniously at Hermione when he started running, however stopped short as he saw James' entrance into the water. What looked like a dive forming the moment James stepped into the water, turned into a comical freeze mid dive on his part, a screech, lot's of arm waving, a huge splash and a great big shout that could be heard even from the tree the rest of them were sitting under.

"It's freezing!"

Their hysterical laughter was joined by many other seventh years that had the same idea as them to come outside and breathe some fresh air. Though her own revelation prevented Hermione from partaking, it felt too surreal to watch people enjoying themselves. The afternoon wore on in much the same fashion entirely ignoring Hermione's mood. From James chasing Lily around still dripping from the lake, to Remus, very innocently shoving a fully clothed Sirius into the water.

Hermione did smile then, for she had made a decision of sorts. She will go and speak to Dumbledore soon. There was no point in complicating anybody's life when things for most people had suddenly become so very uncomplicated for the first time in a long time. With a mischievous grin of her own, she watched as Sirius stomped out of the lake, school uniform dripping and looking for all the world as though he had given Remus permission to push him into the lake.

Her tattered soul could just damn well stay in one piece till she was good and ready to shred it as far as Hermione was concerned, with that defiant thought in mind, she tore across the grounds aimed directly at Sirius who looked up too late to move out of the way as she ploughed him into the lake a second time.

Soon. The word echoed in her head repeatedly, while she screeched when Sirius pulled her in after him.

* * *

The last two weeks of school were a whirlwind of excited chatter about the future, graduation, the escalating violence, graduation, holiday plans, graduation, James' deserted island adventure, and graduation. For Hermione, the graduation was a looming doom, in more ways than one. The primary concern being that at this point in time, she was about to be homeless in two weeks.

She had also failed to go and see Dumbledore. The thought of leading her friends to slaughter was so horrible, every time she decided on the day to go, nausea hit her like a tonne of bricks, going so far one day as to have her incapacitated in the loo with her head in the toilet bowl. Hermione's grip on her life was slowly slipping out of her reigns, and she was feeling rather put out.

It didn't go unnoticed either, and it was surprisingly James who cornered her one day in the library. "You don't have to hole yourself up in here anymore Miriel, I don't know if anyone has informed you, but the N.E.W.T's have finished." The smile never reached his eyes.

"I don't have anywhere to go." Hermione blubbered out, uncertain whether to be relieved or not that it was out in the open now.

"Surely Hermione you'd realise by now that Hogwarts has more rooms than just the library." James said jokingly, but one look at Hermione and it was like a light bulb clicked on. "But you're not talking about Hogwarts are you." It wasn't really a question, he stared at Hermione with a calculating gaze. "You could always come back with me, mum and dad won't mind they've practically adopted Sirius…"

"Thank you James." Hermione interrupted him, gratitude for his willingness to see the best in people, even if they have been lying to him. "I can't, I'll just go and see Dumbledore, I'm sure it's all been sorted." She dashed off, leaving the book she'd been reading with out putting in back. She didn't want James to see the tears welling in her eyes.

Later that evening found Hermione and the girls lounging around the common room playing a game of exploding snap. The silence was easy, with occasional talk of hair styles for graduation, and random gossip. The boys were suspicious only in their absence, more so that they went missing sometime after lunch. It wasn't until after 10 o'clock at night that they finally stumbled in through the portrait hole.

They were neither noisy, nor exuberant. They walked up to the girls and sat around them, all seeming to be contemplating something. Peter looked positively frightened, while James and Sirius wore self-satisfied smirks.

"You didn't rile the Slytherin's up again did you?" Lily implored, looking uneasy at all four of them.

"Nope," James replied, moving over to sit next to her. "We did better." Nothing more was said, only a significant look passed between three of them, Peter remained looking scared and staring at the ground. Their behaviour mystified Hermione, but she kept quiet, leaning in to Sirius as he came over and put an arm around her shoulder.

It was midnight before the older students started meandering up to their dorms. James took Lily outside under his cloak saying they would be back later. Hermione just lightly dozed against Sirius, only aware of muttered goodnights around her before only the crackling of fire could be heard.

"Come live with me." It was only whispered, but in the silence it startled Hermione awake.

"What?" She asked Sirius, sitting up to look at him.

"James told me," he rushed to say, his eyes pleading. "Please, my uncle Alphard, he's left me gold. I'm getting my own house, please." Hermione was speechless. She could only look on, bewildered at the turn of events. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, although he didn't sound angry. "I want to be there for you."

It felt like a lifetime had past, but before too long Hermione could only nod. Sirius' lips were on hers in heart beat, and her head was spinning. It was all too good to be true. Before she got caught up in Sirius, she pushed him a little back so she could see him. "Is that why you were all away today?"

Sirius looked a little confused, but quickly seemed to understand what she meant. "No, we went to see Dumbledore." And as quickly as the happiness she was feeling moments earlier came, it evaporated. Sirius kept talking, stuttering over his words a little. "We-we want to do good Hermione, James parents are starting to get propositioned by death eaters, there are more and more people missing. It's our world, we can't let some lunatic run it.

It was getting harder to breathe, they did what she was procrastinating about. "You can't." She whispered, desperation making her want to cry. She had to save them, the time-line can just go and jump in the lake. These were her friends, her _family_! But she knew she lost even before she started. She knew if the roles were reversed, she would be just as adamant.

So with out even giving him time to respond, Hermione pushed Sirius back in to the couch, straddled his lap and kissed him with all the emotion she couldn't express. Sirius only hesitated for a fraction of a second before responding with equal ferocity. It wasn't sweet, it was raw, painful and pleasurable. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard and flushed.

"Everything will be ok Hermione." Sirius whispered kissing her again more gently, as Hermione finally let her aching soul tear at the events now set in motion.

* * *

"…and on that note, all that is left to say is, congratulation 7th Years on completing your Hogwarts education. My self and all your professor's wish you the very best of luck."

Screams of delight echoed around the Great Hall, hats flying in the air, and bursts of Hogwarts anthem could be heard sung by a few exuberant students. Some also cried, hugging their neighbours and anyone else they could reach. The professors looked on in nostalgia and happiness. It was all bittersweet.

Hermione just smiled. She had made it. It hurt to know she couldn't share the victory of surviving a war to complete her education with the two people who would know exactly the feeling of melancholy and despair that was mixed with pride and elation. She should be with Harry and Ron.

She could see Sirius bounding up and lifting her into the air, startling a laugh out. "Sirius put me down." But he wasn't listening, he twirled them, and kissed her. He dropped her on ground and jumped into the singing group of people bellowing the Hogwarts anthem. In all the commotion, nobody saw the Head Boy and Girl being ushered to the teachers table. It was even longer before they realised the Headmaster was patiently waiting for people to calm down.

"While I know you are all eager to carry on the celebration, I would like your Heads to say a few words of reflection."

They were not very long speeches, Lily just said a few important words, with thanks to the prefects for helping with duties, while James ruminated on the boys better pranks around the school, leaving people to gasp for air while they laughed.

"…but the story that will forever be remembered in the school is this one!" James shouted, looking for all the world like he was jumping into another story. He turned to Lily with the biggest grin on his face.

"Will you marry me Lily Evans?"

**A/N: **No, your eyes do not deceive you, this IS an updated. I will forever repeat this, I'm determined to finish this story. And would you believe it, a stroke of inspiration hit me. I'm of the opinion it seems a little rushed and angsty, but at the same time I want it to progress, and they are out of Hogwarts now. As for the ending, I took liberty with James' nature and the fact that even in canon James and Lily were killed quite young (not like the 40 something year old actors they used for Harry's memories). Hope you enjoyed it.

As always reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism welcome. So if you read leave your thoughts.

Till next time!

Thank You to all reviewers!

**Miss. Silver Star**

**teeteeswirls**

**xxBuffyfreakxx**

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**

**ivegotproblems**

**manda704**

**Hades87**

**PinkSlytherin**

**Herutsu Oshii**

**Renee**

**Red red red ribbon**

**RoxyBabyX**

**vamp1987**

**Hypnotized Angel**

**SBlackisi**

**Readinglover**

**Hocapontas**

**evacromwell**

**1Purple-monkey-dishwasher8**


	23. Defied for the First

**Disclaimer: *insert sarcasm here* Yes I DO own it all.**

Chapter 22

"You already know about the Order of the Phoenix."

It wasn't a question, it wasn't an accusation either. It was a statement that demanded an explanation. Hermione wasn't surprised at all.

"Yes."

However she wasn't ready to give the answers readily either. It had been a month, a long painful month, that consisted of numerous meetings with the headmaster. She had begged and pleaded with him to not let them join, and in doing so answered his one question; _"Can they be trusted?"_

Only they couldn't, not all of them anyway. One to be specific. And Dumbledore refused to listen to reason, refused to listen to the deaths this would cause. He only asked for one eventuality; _"Did we win?"_ And she couldn't lie, they did win, with heavy casualties and much blood spilt, but they won, and re-built.

"_Then it is for the greater good, Miss Granger."_

She sobbed uncontrollably that night, locked herself in the Potter's bathroom and cried till it became a physical pain. Nobody knew why, when she finally came out, she had ignored everyone and collapsed on the bed. She slept for two days.

"That day at the lake, you didn't want us to join."

Now she sat on _her_ couch with James next to her. It was _their_ house warming party. She tried to tell Sirius that she was only staying temporarily, that she would find a place of her own, but he would hear none of it. They even had a fight one night, she had to admit, her continual refusal to accept their relationship as being serious was probably very hurtful. If only he knew.

"I still don't."

The happy chattering outside did not drown out her morbid thoughts. Many of their classmates were here to celebrate Hermione's and Sirius' new house, so were many of the Order. The Butter-Beer's and Firewhisky's were flowing like water. But she couldn't begrudge them, most wouldn't live past the age of 25.

"It's too late."

_You're not dead yet!_ She wanted to scream at James, because she couldn't accept that it was too late. It couldn't be. She had to save them, anyone in her position would try, they would be heartless souls if they didn't. But how do you tell someone about knowing their son that hasn't been born yet with out sounding completely crazy?

"You can still back out."

But they wouldn't, she might as well walk up to Voldemort and politely ask him to stop the madness for all the good it will do. It was late, the scrap of good mood she managed to work up for this party evaporated very quickly with the Firewhisky thrumming through her veins.

"How did you know, you were still in school?"

Cheeky bugger. Probably thought she was going to talk more if she had a bit to drink. She wasn't going to give James the answers he wanted.

"What does it matter, we are all in the Order now."

All except one; Summer. The offer was not extended to her, what ever Dumbledore had told the boys it seemed to satisfy them. Not Hermione though. She never heard of Summer in her time, and Dumbledore refused to give her the real reason. She supposed it was one less person to worry about though, one less death to hang over head.

It looked like James was going to say something else, but at that moment the party seemed to migrate through the house and out the front door. Many drunken goodbyes were shouted, as some people stumbled out onto the street. Lily was giggling as Sirius was trying to do the jig with her. As if on cue the boys all broke out into a drunken song, sung horribly off key.

Hermione watched with a small smile and she walked further out, being immediately pulled into Sirius' exuberant jig. It was dark and unusually cool for a summer night. Hermione shivered slightly, vaguely thinking she should have gotten a jumper as the party looked like it will continue for a while yet out in the street.

BOOM

The ground shook violently, and everyone lost their footing.

BOOM BOOM

Dogs were barking up the street, the odd car alarm was activated, and lights were coming on in the whole street. Scrambling to find her wand and get up right, the earth shattering noise only bought Hermione back to her knees. Everyone around her was no better. The entire street plunged into darkness and every sound ceased.

It was as Hermione got up the second time that it started. A slight shift in the shadows to her left was all the warning she got before a red light whizzed by her ear. The second one would have found its target, but Hermione cast a shield in the last second. As if it were a signal, the street suddenly erupted in an explosion of lights.

Both sides started firing hexes and curses, hitting their opponents despite the confusion. Hermione only spared a glance in Sirius' direction, and seeing he was alright, plunged into a duel with a masked figure.

It was a vicious fight, akin only to ones she participated in during the second war. The curses were dark, meant to hurt maim and even kill. Hermione sustained several painful cuts to her person, but she had worse, this was not going to stop her.

It was beginning to look like the fight was dying down, she could see McKinnon lying prone on the side, whether she was alright, Hermione couldn't tell. But the Death Eaters had casualties too, they no doubt thought a bunch of drunken Order members would be a piece of cake, this made Hermione feel very proud of her friends. The curses were coming fewer and further between when suddenly the whole onslaught ceased. The party goers all looked at each other in askance, this could not possibly be that easy.

"_He_ is here."

It was but a frightened whisper from somewhere behind Hermione before complete chaos erupted. The wind around them reached hurricane levels, glass shattered, curses went flying. A sudden burst of flame engulfed the whole street and by its light Hermione could see none other than Voldemort making his way toward them. Before fear completely gripped her Hermione sent a Patronus out, they needed Dumbledore if they were going to survive the night.

She didn't have time for anything else as a curse was sent her way, and hit its target. It was burning terribly, but she fired one back and was rewarded with a choked grunt. The spells were flying toward her at a rapid speed, she deflected as many as she could, but she only heard _crucio_ a split second before the curse shattered through her shield and made it mark.

It tore an agonised scream from her, the pain familiar yet completely foreign at the same time. It stopped as suddenly as it started yet blinded by her pain she couldn't see why. As her confusion cleared, she heard shouts of _'Dumbledore' 'Dumbledore is here!'_ and let out a sigh of relief.

The sound of disapparating Death Eaters could be heard, some still fired a curse or two hoping to do more damage. Voldemort and Dumbledore just stood on opposite ends, Voldemort sneering. He hissed once and went to disapparate, but just as he vanished a light flashed from where he stood, and next moment a terrible scream cut through the now still air.

"Lily!" James was sprinting toward his fiancé with new found adrenalin as she fell to her knees. Picking herself up and ignoring the pain, Hermione too made her way toward Lily. It was with sickening realisation that she noticed the steadily increasing pool of blood around her best friends mother, and more heart wrenching were her wretched sobs, because as Hermione got closer still she could here what Lily was wailing as she clutched the devastating wound across her torso.

"Please, I can't lose my baby!"

-...-

The aftermath of the attack was probably even worse. The Auror's descended and apprehended any Death Eater that didn't manage to escape. Lily was rushed off to St Mungo's with a distraught James in tow. Hermione and Sirius gave very rushed statements to the authorities before following them, leaving the rest of the witnesses to give a more detailed one.

The wait at St Mungo's was awful. Hermione was spotted by a healer on arrival and he refused 'no' for an answer to treat her. Subconsciously Hermione was glad that he gave her a pain potion and stopped some of the bleeding, but she flat out refused to be admitted and instead went and sat by Sirius to wait for James and Lily.

And what a wait it was. Hermione couldn't get it out of her head, what if it was Harry that Lily was pregnant with? If she calculated it correctly it being November, then yes, it most definitely was Harry. Did this then mean that Harry wasn't going to be born? Because the wound looked terrible and deep and…

"Do you think she'll be alright?" She had to ask Sirius, she needed someone else to be strong right now because the thought of her best friend losing his life before it began was unthinkable.

"Yes." It was barked out, Sirius' voice rough from either screaming spells earlier, disuse or emotion. Hermione could only nod and look at the despondent faces around her. Mr and Mrs Evan's were bought in, but they went off with the healers and to be with their younger daughter. "Calimon approached me at Diagon Alley when I was getting supplies for the party."

"Aranel?" Hermione asked, humouring Sirius as he clearly wanted to get his mind thinking about something else. "Why would she talk to you after all this time?"

"She said Summer was spotted with Snape." This sent Hermione's mind reeling, would this be the reason Dumbledore never inducted her into the Order? But then she couldn't possibly be a traitor, her name _never_ came up before, unless it's because she didn't betray anyone alive in her time. But then Summer and Sirius were such good friends, and Sirius was always outspoken about friends and enemies in Hermione's time. None of it made any sense.

"Do you think it's true?" She asked timidly.

"No." He barked out again. And that was the end of that discussion. But Hermione knew he had some doubt, knew his thoughts were skipping between two endless loops, 'would Lily be alright?' and 'do we have a traitor?'. It was in that moment that James emerged from behind the door.

"Lily and the baby are fine."

A dam broke.

Hermione was out of her chair and hugging James the moment she heard '_fine'._ She was sobbing so much both from relief for Harry, happiness for James and Lily, and for her own selfish feelings regarding her best friend. She was crying so much, she failed to realise for a while that her and James had sunk to their knees, or that James was shaking just as much as she was.

When they couldn't cry anymore, James mumbled something about being able to see Lily tomorrow and that he was staying the night and that they should all go home. Remus then pulled Hermione to her feet while Sirius gave his friend a hug before taking Hermione in his arms and apparating back to their house.

-...-

The Auror's had secured the street, placed extra protection around their house, the clean up was still going on even at six in morning. Neither Sirius nor Hermione slept a wink all night. After Sirius silently yet diligently applied salves and dittany to Hermione's wounds, they took comfort in each other and then lay awake listening to the cleaning outside.

"Will you tell me how you got these scars?" Sirius asked after an extended period of silence. He had been aimlessly tracing the scars on Hermione's bare back for close to an hour. Hermione was quiet for a long time, part of her wanted to tell him everything, the other part didn't. But she remembered asking him to trust her once, it was only fair.

"I was captured and tortured for information a couple of years ago." She couldn't say it louder than a whisper. It was in the open now and part of her felt relieved. She felt Sirius' hand still, heard him stop breathing, but it remained quiet. Hermione didn't want to turn her head and see his face, she didn't want to see that murderous look he got.

"How long?" If she didn't know him any better she would have said he sounded calm, but she did know him better and he was anything but calm.

"A month." She heard his sharp inhale, felt his hand grasp her harder, but still he said nothing. Next moment, his arms wrapped around her, she was turned over and he was looking at her, not with murder in his eyes, but with respect and something far more deeper. It made Hermione feel teary and she didn't know why, his searing kiss only intensified her elation, fear and exhilaration.

'_I love you'_

She didn't say it out loud.

-...-

**A/N:** And so another year passes with only one measly update. I've given up on excuses, I have none. So I would like to wish everyone a Very Happy Christmas and present you with an early Christmas present. Thank You to all that have read and enjoyed this fic…and have stuck through past the first couple of chapters, in the process of fixing them too.

Special Thank You to the following reviewers

vamp1987- You have no idea.

xxBuffyFreakxx- Am trying, honest.

twilightgirl1590- I'm glad I can still shock and present readers with the unexpected.

Aleisha- It's not soon, but it's here.

padz-nd-prongz- My determination is strong even if my updating isn't.

LoveIt123- I know, I feel sorry for her and I'm writing it. I can't really imagine it to be easy. I'm glad you like the extra dose of heavy, it'll be the theme for a while I'm afraid.

TillyMe- I hope I can twist it up some more for you.

randomgirl2k8- I'm happy I rank so high =D

Slayer918- It warms me to know people read and enjoy. Thank you.

volleyballsongbird- As has become an unfortunate habit, it wasn't soon and I apologise.

Sinfully Sined- I'm amazed you got past the first chapter, I actually read it on the site and was horrified at all the glitches. Thank you for your time and kind words.

If Only97- Thank you very much

zeralena- Thank you for both your reviews. I too have always seen Hermione as having an inner feline. Looked up the otter and I must say I just cannot see it. Don't get me wrong otters, from what I have read, can be rather vicious, but they are primarily water dwellers…just don't see it. And my deepest apologies for the long wait.

A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy- Thank you, thank you and thank you. I think as I've gotten older the portrayal of Sirius has morphed…I think the whole story has actually…hmm.

LauRawrCait- There is more, I can't possibly have written this much with out there being more. I'll cry too if I don't finish this. And on a different note, I dreamt last night that it was finished…it better have been a sign!

Joann- Welcome back. I cannot fault your loyalty as mine as a writer is shocking, it's nice to see the old readers are still on board.

samantha- I initially had Sirius be what he is in every fic, suave, sexy and sinfully erotic. He has now changed to something different, it is all a front. ALL of it…as far as I'm concerned…hang on, that might be a bomb shell for another time ;)


End file.
